A Lover's Choice
by Anisoka28
Summary: After plenty of tragedy, things begin to turn out for the better. Anakin has to make a choice that will change him completely. His willingness will only prove his love for his wife. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars or any of its characters in any way, shape, or form! **

**A/N: This story is rated for future possible lemons and themes. Read at your own disretion. This story is dedicated to my twinnie and best friend, Happie692B who requested this SO long ago. Here you are, Happie. I hope you enjoy. :)  
**

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

The last two years of my marriage have been pure hell. Nothing was turning out right for either of us and I almost lost Ahsoka several months ago. We'd been trying to get pregnant since the year following our marriage. As of next week, we'll have been married for three years.

I rolled over to face Ahsoka's back and frowned deeply. I rubbed her bare back slowly until she moaned quietly. I pulled my hand back, hoping I hadn't woken her up. She rolled over onto her back. She looked so sad in her sleep and it hurt my heart when I opened myself up to her hurricane of emotions.

I sat up and sighed heavily. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. I slid off of the bed and walked out of the bedroom. We left the temple to find our own place and, being that we didn't have _real _jobs, we got a pretty rundown one in the process. It was small, old, and had two rooms plus a kitchen. I got a job a few months ago so we could pay for the house, but we barely had enough money for the groceries after all the bills were paid off…

I grabbed a towel, my work clothes, and my soap from the small couch in the kitchen and wandered out into the hallway of the apartment building. There was no shower in our section of the place, so I had to use the… _public_ one. The only bad thing about it being public was that everyone bitched when you were occupying the room and they wanted in. I still train every now and then, so I actually _do _need the shower. On top of my training, I work in a really humid factory with a bunch of sweaty men.

I bumped into the landlord as I headed down to the shower. She chuckled and grabbed my wrist. "Hey, sweetie. How are you this morning?"

"Fine," I said, a slight sigh in my voice. "Heading off to work. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. I saw the guy of my dreams this morning." It sickened me a little when she said that because I knew she was talking about _me._

"That's nice."

She kept going on and on about something and the only thing I really wanted to do was get in the shower and get out before anyone realized I was in there. The last time I went in there, I was only in for about three minutes. I prefer my showers to be nice and long because it gives me time to think. "Listen, Caydra, I have to go shower before work. I'll talk to you later, okay?" I started to head down the hall a bit more and I called back over my shoulder. "Have a nice day!"

It was a good idea to be on her good side right now. Ahsoka and I owed her three months rent in a few days and we had less than half of the due payment. If we could scrounge up a good portion of it, I'm sure she'd take it and be happy, but that would leave us completely broke afterwards.

I got into the shower room and undressed myself quickly. I set my clothes and towel on the counter beside the sink and sighed before turning the water on. I stepped in and shuddered at the freezing water as it ran over my back and down the rest of my body.

I washed up as quickly as I could until I heard the door unlock. "Mother kriffer," I muttered under my breath. I was getting extremely paranoid by the fact that someone had walked in on me. The steam in the shower didn't allow either of us to see the other and it was frustrating.

The figure moved towards the door and abruptly pulled it open. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "What the –?"

"Good morning, sweetheart."

I smirked and held my arms out for her. "Morning, beautiful," I whispered. I stroked her wet montrals and kissed her forehead. "How'd you sleep?"

She wrapped her arms around me tightly, resting her head on my chest. "It was okay. I had another nightmare," she whispered. "But it was better than not being able to sleep at all."

I sighed and stroked her rear lek slowly, rubbing over the soft membrane with my thumb. "Things are going to get better, Soka. I can promise you that. Right now, everything is pretty rough, but…"

"I know."

It was silent as we both washed each other. We got out once the door had fists pounding against it. She never cared for the temperature of the water. She just enjoyed being in there with me at any given moment. I quickly dried and dressed myself and she took my towel to dry herself as well. She grabbed my robe and walked me out of the room.

The way she looked as she dragged me out made me feel very lucky. She held my hand tightly and stared up at me lovingly. If she hadn't become my Padawan six years ago, none of this would have ever come true.

People say that humans and Togrutas can't reproduce and she was pretty discouraged, but we kept trying and trying. Her sister had a half human, half Togruta baby, so we _knew _it was possible. She'd gotten pregnant once and we'd gone crazy trying to find a place big enough for the three of us. She only made it three months before losing it…

We stopped in the hallway just before the exit. She slammed my back against the wall and smiled up at me once again. I smiled at her and stroked her warm cheeks. "Have a good day at work," she whispered.

I kissed her lips passionately and her arms wound around my neck to deepen the emotion between our lips. Once we separated, I kissed her nose. "Thanks, love. You stay inside and keep the door locked. I'll bring dinner home, okay?"

She nodded and tightened the circle around my neck. I felt her lips on my jaw and she whispered, "I'll miss you."

I breathed in her clean smell and sighed happily. "I'll miss you more."

With one last kiss and a very brief hug, I was out the door and heading off to work. I dreaded going to work because everyone looked at me oddly. The scar on my face intimidated everyone to the point where almost no one socialized with me. Everyone called me _Scarface _and laughed about it. I complained to Ahsoka about it one night and she thought it would be fun to call me that for the remainder of the night.

Needless to say, one of us slept on the couch that night and it wasn't me.

I hopped into my speeder and sped across the undercity of Coruscant, hoping that I wouldn't hit an innocent civilian along the way…

**Later.**

I grabbed some left over cream pie from the factory's lobby. We all had a snack during the day, but I chose not to eat at all. I only wanted to eat with my wife who was sitting at home alone right now. I didn't want to be around any of these scumbags.

I snagged the box and took off out of the building. I plopped down into my speeder and set the box beside me, sighing. My holocommunicator was beeping on the dashboard and I pressed the button, answering it. Ahsoka's beautiful image appeared before me and I immediately brightened up as she smiled at me. "Hello, gorgeous," I said.

"_Hi, baby. How's it going?_"

"It's all right," I sighed.

"_What's wrong, my love?_"

"Nothing." I glanced at the seat beside me and perked up. "I've got some pie for us. There was plenty left over. The guy who normally eats half of it himself didn't show up tonight, so there's more for me and you."

She smiled wider and I moved my hand towards the holographic image. I attempted to grip her tiny, blue, fizzling image and I watched her eyes light up through the fuzziness of the contraption. "_That's great. I've got a surprise for you, so come home quickly, my lover._"

My heart skipped at beat as I saw the excited look on her face. The way she looked at me meant she was pregnant again. I smiled and nodded. "I'm on my way home. I'll be there in a few minutes. Wait for me on the couch."

She fizzled out and I smiled like an idiot as I quickly started up the speeder and flew back to the apartment building. I raced through the homeward bound traffic with my expertise piloting skills until I reached the lot outside of the building. I hopped out with the pie box in hand and raced towards the door.

I quickly opened it and ran down the hallways, grinning nonstop. I pressed my hand down on the panel outside of our room and it opened up instantly. She was right where I'd asked her to be and I watched her grin at me, looking and feeling exactly as I did.

I set the small box of pie down and held my arms out for her. She leapt up and darted towards me, throwing herself into my arms. I carefully spun her in a circle and she giggled. "We're pregnant," she whispered happily, breathing against my neck as I set her down.

My heart leapt out of my chest and danced with hers. I kissed her passionately, so passionately that I felt her surprise burst out of her in a massive wave. She giggled again once I released her and she stared into my eyes. "I feel like it's going to happen this time, Ani. I really do. I'm so happy."

_Happy _was such an understatement. When you're a Jedi, you feel everything. I felt so much more joy in her than I've ever felt. The fact that she'd gotten pregnant again gave us hope. Maybe we'd have a little Jedi in less than a year. For her sake, I hoped we did. The only other thing she wanted aside from me was a baby she could call her own and that's what I wanted to give her.

She hadn't given up hope yet and neither had I. Well, I almost had, but I couldn't tell her that. I wanted to make her happy and I wanted to give her her first baby. This was now our second chance and I hoped it was for the best. I loved her with my heart and soul and I wanted this baby just as much as she did. I'd always wanted to be a father and I couldn't imagine being the father of anyone else's babies. Ahsoka was my life and our children would be my life as well once they were here.

She grabbed the pie and dove towards the couch, sitting in her normal position on the right side. I sat beside her on the left and she threw her legs over mine, smiling widely at me. She threw her head back and squealed happily, making my heart race.

I couldn't help but stare at her silently and embrace the mass of happiness she felt. She stared at my face and frowned slowly. It was a painful frown and I couldn't help but ask, "What's wrong?"

"Are you happy?"

I chuckled and rubbed her leg. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I want this so much more than you do." I was teasing her of course.

She giggled and set the pie down on the small table in front of us before twisting to lay her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and she rubbed my chest slowly. "I love you, Ani. I love you for making my dreams come true."

I kissed her montrals and closed my eyes, enjoying her warmth and beautiful emotions.

We were _finally_ going to have a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

The rest of last night had been pretty amazing. We'd finished off the rest of the pie in the box I brought home and we fell asleep on the couch. I woke up and she was still holding onto me like she was last night, a big smile on her face. I stroked her rear lek gently and she stirred a bit, glancing up at me.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"You, too." I slid my hand down her lek until I reached her left side. I rubbed her stomach gently and smiled warmly at her. She stared into my eyes and I could see how much she loved me.

"What time is it?"

She rubbed her beautiful, blue eyes as I looked across the room for the time. I sighed heavily and she held onto me tighter. "Time for me to go to work. I guess I'll have to skip the shower this morning."

"You don't smell bad," she said, laughing. She sat up and I leaned forward to rub my eyes as well. She pulled her knees up to her chest and smiled at me like a little kid. I lifted my hand to stroke her jaw gently.

"Thanks, love, but I'm going to shower once I get home. Is that okay?"

She smirked and leaned forward to kiss me quickly. "It's okay as long as I'm allowed to join you."

"I'd like that very much." I slid off of the couch and she stood with me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she rested her hands against my chest. I leaned forward and kissed her soft, luscious lips. I loved the way she moaned into the kiss. Her lips parted slightly with mine and I could feel her hot breath. We parted for breath a few moments later and I smiled as she pressed her forehead against mine. "At this rate, I'll be late for work. You're not making me want to leave."

She giggled and opened her eyes, glancing up at me through her long lashes. "You have off tomorrow. You and I don't have to leave the bed once you come home."

"I'll take you up on that, so you'd better keep your word."

I kissed her a few more times and tried my best to resist the temptation to skip work for the day before heading into our bedroom to change into a new outfit. She stood in the doorway with her arms over her chest and smiled at me. "I feel like our lives are going to get better."

I smiled at her. It was a hopeful smile because I sincerely doubted that. We were broke as it was right now and we had another little mouth that would need to be fed once it was born. I didn't get paid nearly enough to keep the three of us alive. The only time we ate was when I brought something home from work. We couldn't afford to buy much of anything because we owed so much rent to Caydra.

She came closer to me, a look of concern spread across her features. She touched my cheek and frowned. "What's wrong, Ani?"

I sighed and lifted my hand to touch the one she had placed on my face. "It's nothing, my love. I'm just thinking of ways to make sure I _can _care for you and the baby."

She smiled weakly and rubbed my cheekbone with her thumb. "I can always count on you, Master Skywalker. You always do everything with your very best put into it."

I chuckled and kissed her hand. "Thank you, Soka."

"You're welcome. Now, you head off to work. I'll see if I can find myself a job to help you out."

I stared at her in awe. "Love, as much as I think it would help us, you need to stay healthy and at home to take care of the baby."

"I have roughly six or seven months until I give birth to our first baby, Ani. For the time being, I can try to find a job. We need the money more than ever if we're going to care for our little one."

I smiled when she said '_little one._' That had been something I'd called her for a long time. She placed both hands against my cheeks and I leaned forward to kiss her. "I love you, beautiful. If you're going to search for a job, find something that's safe, okay? I don't want to lose you or the baby."

She giggled and I felt her excitement. This would be her first real job and she was looking forward to it. "I know, Ani. I know." She smacked my shoulder playfully and nodded towards the door. "Get going. You're going to be late."

I glanced at the time again and gaped for a moment. I kissed her cheek and sped off. "Love you! See you later!"

**A few hours later.**

"Hey, Scarface!" someone called after me as I was beginning to put a bunch of pipes and such into the back of a loading speeder. I groaned at the nickname and turned around to see one of my co-workers running towards me. I never talked to anyone here unless I _had _to and that in itself was very rare.

I set the pipe down and wiped my greasy gloves across my forehead by accident. I assumed a nice smudge was very apparent. Glynn, one of the managers, stopped right in front of me and smiled up at me. She was a light blue Twi'lek from Alderaan. She moved here a few years ago and was instantly promoted to manager. Most of the workers speculated that she and the head honcho had a fling of some sort that got her a good position.

"Hey, Scar –"

"No offense," I growled. "But could you _not _call me that?"

She smiled. "No problem, kiddo."

I glared at her. "Glynn, you're seventeen. I'm twenty-seven."

Her skin darkened and she became extremely flustered. "Right. Sorry." I cocked an eyebrow at her and she smiled at me much wider. "So… Anakin, my boyfriend is a friend of your wife. We heard the good news! Congratulations!"

My glare softened and I smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm trying to get pregnant, too, but I'm _so _happy for you guys! This is the second time you guys have tried to have a baby?"

"This is the second time she's gotten pregnant," I said solemnly. "We've been trying endlessly for the last two years and we're hoping everything will work out."

"I haven't seen Ahsoka in a long time! When is your shift over?"

"Um… in five minutes."

She giggled and it kind of bothered me. She was extremely excited to see _my _pregnant wife and I wasn't sure how to react to that. I wondered how this boyfriend of hers found out in the first place. I didn't think Ahsoka had been talking to any other guys… "Anakin?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if I could go over to see Ahsoka after you're done. Would that be okay with you?"

"Oh, ah… Sure. Let me call Ahsoka first though." She motioned for me to go ahead and I pulled my gloves off, tossing them onto the pipe at my feet. My back was aching and I was _more _than ready to go home. The only way I got through today's hell was knowing that I would soon be home with my Ahsoka. I pulled my comlink out of my pocket and commed Ahsoka.

She answered moments later with, "_Hello, sweetheart._"

"Hey, love."

"_Are you coming home?_"

"Yeah, in a few minutes. Love, Glynn Cadera wants to come over."

"_For… dinner?_"

My heart leapt up into my throat as I realized we'd have nothing to offer Glynn to eat or drink. There was absolutely nothing in the apartment as of this moment. My paycheck came in tomorrow. Glynn stared at me sadly for a moment and I shook my head a bit to clear my head. "Uh, no, sweetie. She's just coming over for a visit."

"_Oh, okay. That's great! I'll see you in a few minutes then, my love?_"

"Yes, darling," I whispered. "I love you…"

"_I love you, too._"

I disconnected the call and Glynn touched my shaking hand. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah," I whispered. I couldn't help but think about how disappointed she would be upon arriving in our apartment. It looked bad from the outside and looked empty from the inside. No one knew of our money situation except for Caydra. I swallowed slowly and nodded. "Let me finish up here and then we can head over to my place."

She headed towards my speeder and waited patiently for me to finish transferring all of the pipes from the building into the speeder. I checked out of work and tossed my gloves into the backseat. I hopped over the side and she sat beside me. "I need to let Atak know that Ahsoka is still on Coruscant. He'll want to see his niece or nephew when it's born."

"Who's Atak?"

"Ahsoka's brother!" she said, laughing hysterically.

"Oh."

"Once I marry him, I'll be your sister in law!"

"Joy," I muttered under my breath. It was low enough that she hadn't heard me. I started up the speeder and sped towards the apartment.

As we neared the building, I could feel Ahsoka's anxiety. The sad thing was, we both mirrored each other's emotions. Everyone knew us as two of the most powerful Jedi in the Order, especially after Order Sixty-six had passed and failed. Ahsoka had saved my life and we'd succeeded and discovered our love for each other shortly thereafter. For us to have such a ratty looking place made us look pretty bad.

I put us in park and glanced at Glynn sideways. She looked utterly confused before turning to face me. I hopped out, leaving my gloves in the back. I walked towards the front door and opened it, Glynn hot on my heels. She followed me as I walked down the two hallways until we reached our room.

I pressed the pad and the door slid open. Ahsoka dropped a dish and I bit my lip. As we entered the room, I found her cleaning up the shattered shards. I raced over to her and grabbed her hands. "Hey," I whispered. I just realized that she'd cut her hand and I frowned. She closed her hand around mine, allowing me to be her tourniquet.

She stared into my eyes worriedly and I kissed her quickly. "Go clean your hand up. I'll get this."

She stood up and walked towards the sink as Glynn came in and took in her surroundings. Ahsoka and I both watched her as we did what we needed to do. I used the Force to lift the shards into a trashbin and moved towards Ahsoka to help her wrap her bleeding hand. "Hi, Glynn," Soka greeted, smiling widely despite the anxiety.

"Hey, Sokie!" Glynn darted over to Ahsoka and the two embraced tightly before I cleared my throat. They pulled away and Ahsoka smiled up at me. Albeit a weak smile, it was still a smile.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up. Can you keep her entertained?" I whispered into our bond.

"_Of course, my love. Nice smudge on your forehead._"

I smirked and she stood on her toes to kiss me quickly. "Excuse me for a moment."

Both ladies nodded as I headed toward the bedroom to grab an extra set of clothes, a towel, and my soap. For my sake, I hopped no one was using the shower right now…

I grabbed everything I needed and headed back into the living area where all of the rooms connected. As I passed Ahsoka, I pecked her cheek and whispered that I loved her. I loved how she smiled at me and how she blushed as I said it. She rubbed my back for a brief moment before I exited the room and headed down to the shower.

I was in luck! It was unoccupied.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

Anakin and I were nervous about any and _every _little thing. Glynn stayed longer than we'd hoped she would and she'd been subtly scrutinizing every bit of the apartment that was on display. I sat on the couch and she sat beside me. Anakin was on the floor beside me, holding onto the armrest. I watched his grip tighten as Glynn glanced around the kitchen. I could practically hear his heart racing. I twisted a little and rested my hand on top of his. I smiled at him warmly in an attempt to calm him down even though I knew that would be impossible until she left.

"So how long have you two lived here?"

"A little over two years," I whispered.

"Oh." Silence. That was the one thing that drove Anakin insane in situations like this. He needed someone to be talking so they'd focus on the conversation and not the living area around us. He flipped his hand over and held mine gently. "How much is the rent?"

"Not much. We've got it covered." Anakin sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that as well. I stared down at Anakin nervously and he rubbed my knuckles with his thumb.

Glynn stared at us in disbelief. She bit her lip and I could see that she needed to say something, but she was afraid of Anakin. He glanced up at me and I briefly looked at the door. He gave me this terrifying look and I pulled a couple credits out of my pocket, handing them to him. "Excuse me, ladies," he whispered, clutching the credits tightly.

He stood up and I watched him as he rose. He bent towards me and kissed me briefly. I didn't want him to stop, but he pulled away all too quickly. My face was still in the position it had been in when he kissed me and I couldn't help but wish his lips were still against mine. Glynn touched my shoulder as Anakin exited the room. I turned around to face her and pulled my knees up to my chest on the couch. "Ahsoka, how do you two plan on taking care of the baby?"

"We'll manage."

"You have no food or refreshments of any sort in here, Sokie. Anakin doesn't get paid enough to support two people, let alone three."

"He's trying his hardest. I know he is. He comes home exhausted every day, so I know he's not slacking off. We'll have enough to take care of ourselves."

"Are you in debt?"

"A… little," I whispered. "But, like I said, Ani's trying. He doesn't want me to have a job or a job that's too stressful for me. He wants to take care of me, but he won't let me go out into the real world. I think he's starting to lose the need to protect me at all times. He's become more loving than defensive."

"He lost his first wife, Sokie. He doesn't want to lose you."

"You heard about… Padme?"

"She was the Queen of Naboo as well as a respected Senator from her home planet. Her death was a shock to us all."

"She was used as leverage against Anakin. He watched her die and I found him holding her in her last few breaths. It was the most heartbreaking moment I've ever had with him. To watch him lose someone close to him was something I never want to do again and I hope he never has to lose someone like that again."

"It was like that with my parents, too. I couldn't watch them die on Alderaan. I had to leave and that's when I met your brother. Suffering isn't easy to witness, Ahsoka, but you held onto Anakin like Atak held onto me."

"He's a good, little brother."

"And a good lover."

"Just like Ani."

We both sighed happily and giggled. The only two men that meant anything to us treated us _very _well and would give their lives for us. We were two of the luckiest girls in the galaxy to get men like them. "Sokie, what are you _really _going to do about the baby? I know you don't have a job and, as Anakin's manager, I know he isn't getting paid enough to cover the rent or the baby."

"We can take care of ourselves."

"Please, can I at least help you? You're going to be my sister soon. I can get Anakin a raise or I could just give you both a bunch of credits to cover all of your needs for the next twenty years."

"Glynn, we can't ask that of you…"

"Sure you can. You're both wonderful people and you've both done a lot for the galaxy. Everyone owes you a little bit."

I sighed and we continued chatting about the payments that were due in the next few days. The _large _payments. She said she'd help us with them and we wouldn't even have to pay her back. She said she just wanted us to be family instead of strangers. I knew Anakin wouldn't like this arrangement, but we needed help that he wasn't willing to accept.

The door slid open and I jumped. He came back in with some food. It was enough for the three of us, but that was pretty much it. He looked so upset and it broke my heart to see him like this. He could barely get any sleep at night because he wanted to do more for us, but there wasn't much more he _could _do. He was doing the best he could and _that _is what mattered the most.

Glynn straightened up and smiled at him. "Hey, Anakin."

"Hi, Glynn…"

He came towards us and set the small container of sweets down on the table. He came towards me and I stood so he could take a seat. He sat down and held his arms out for me. I smiled and sat on his lap. I wrapped an arm around his neck and held his side with the other, resting my head on his broad shoulder.

"Ahsoka and I talked while you were gone."

"I assumed you did," he said, giving me a sideways glance. "What did you two talk about?"

I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest and I felt his anxiety rising with every moment of silence. "I'm going to help you two pay off your debt and give you a little bit of money to help you support your family."

I peeked at him and saw his jaw drop and his eyes widen. He became numb for a few moments before lifting me up off of him. "I'll head to bed early," he whispered. "Thanks for coming over, Glynn."

He set me back down on the couch before attempting to storm off on me. I grabbed his hand and he shrugged away from me. I stared at his back as he began to seethe in anger. The door slid open as he came closer and slid to a close as he went into the bedroom. I heard him plop down onto the bed and I sighed, stroking my left lek. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," I sighed. "That's just how he is. He wants to be the one to take care of me. He doesn't entirely like asking for help."

"Oh."

She stood and I watched her helplessly. I didn't want to be left alone to deal with him. He was angry at me and I assumed I wasn't getting the love making I wanted tonight. "I'll bring the money over in the morning, okay?"

I nodded slowly and stood up to give her a tight hug. "Thank you so much, Glynn. I truly appreciate your help and Anakin does, too."

"I know," she said with a smile. She rubbed my back before saying a good-bye and a good night. After I locked the door, I stood outside of my bedroom door for several minutes, contemplating on whether or not I should go in to see my husband. I could feel his frustration, his disappointment, and his anger. Above all of that, he was overly tired and irritable.

I gently pushed the button on the door and unlocked it so I could go in. I saw him lying on his stomach with his shirt off. His hair was all over the pillows and his eyes were closed. I slowly crossed the room before kneeling on the bed. He turned a little to face me and he opened his eyes. He held his arm out and I crawled towards him. I cuddled up with him and he stared into my eyes for a few moments, rubbing the center of my back.

I brushed his hair out of his face and he kissed my nose. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?"

"For storming off on you like that. You're just trying to make things better for us both…"

I rolled over onto my back and nudged him to roll on top of me. He quickly obliged and I smiled up at him. I stroked his jaw and he leaned closer to kiss my neck. "It's okay, Ani. I should have asked you first."

"You're my wife, not my slave," he hissed. "You don't have to ask me for permission."

He straddled my hips and I gripped his shoulders tightly. He began to suck on my neck gently and I closed my eyes, smiling widely. "I love you," I whispered, my mouth hanging open as I moaned afterwards.

I felt his hand sliding up my side until he stroked my collarbone gently. I could feel his exhaustion consuming him, but he was trying to keep himself awake and in the moment. I pushed him over and crawled on top of him as he stared up at me, wide-eyed and confused. I kissed his beautiful face and brushed his hair back. "My love, you had a very tiring day at work. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I finally have you to myself tonight."

"You have me to yourself _every _night. Take it easy for just _one_, okay?"

He sighed and nodded slowly. I felt his frustration rise again, but he and I both knew he needed sleep. He needed to rest up and conserve his energy so he didn't go off on his co-workers for calling him Scarface. I thought it was a pretty cute nickname for him, but he _loathed _it. He made me sleep on the couch because he'd gotten fed up with me giggling away at it. I vowed that I wouldn't frustrate him like that ever again because I liked sleeping with and beside him. He was so warm and just so full of love. I always fell asleep so quickly because of his warmth…

I bent my arms and his wound around me. I clutched his shoulders and he played with the tip of my rear lek. He kissed my face and I smiled, giggling quietly. We didn't need to make love to each other to enjoy ourselves. The only thing we needed was a small kiss and the laughter of the other one to be happy. He started tickling me crazily and I couldn't stop myself from going into a laughing fit on top of him. I was writhing around and he was laughing beneath me.

He got me onto my back and straddled my waist to continue tickling me from his new position. I grabbed his hands in an attempt to stop, but he just kept going. I even tried to kick his back playfully and he refused to stop!

Once I was out of breath and begging him to let me go through my laughter, he finally stopped and smiled. "I love it when you laugh like that."

"I'll get you back for this someday," I said, teasing him.

He leaned forward and pecked my lips eagerly. "I'm looking forward to it and I'm looking forward to everything else."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kept him in his position above me. All we did was smile widely before he began to kiss me passionately. He whispered his love for me against my montrals and I did the same before nibbling on his ear.

Afterwards, we just laid beside one another, face to face, hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

The next month had been scaring the hell out of me for various reasons. For one, Caydra raised our rent payment even though we weren't doing much to warrant that. Most importantly, Ahsoka has been going through a lot of pain recently and she'd just started bleeding uncontrollably today. I skipped work to stay home with her because I was that concerned. She woke me up this morning, crying, and I refused to leave her alone when she was so scared.

I held her in my arms on our bed and I kissed her forehead over and over again. She'd eventually gone back to sleep, but I couldn't. I was scared _for _her. She lost our baby once and I was afraid she was going to lose it again. The thing was, I knew she was stressed before losing it the first time. I was in a lot of debt for the wedding and I had bounty hunters all over my ass then, but we'd managed to get by. She had stressed over me and we'd lost our baby.

I rubbed her stomach. I felt the small bump that had formed as a result of the pregnancy and a few tears trickled down my face as I realized that these were the signs the last time she lost the baby. I wanted to sob completely, but I didn't want her to wake up to this. I didn't want her to think she'd just lost our second baby. She wouldn't understand why and I couldn't honestly tell her why. I had no clue how it happened this time. Everything was paid off and she was happy. Glynn and Atak had been helping us very graciously and Ahsoka had been happy to see her brother again.

I couldn't see how this had happened. She hadn't stressed one bit since learning she was pregnant. We'd talked about everything and the only thing she could talk to me about over the last month was how happy she was and how excited she was. We'd even been brewing ideas for a nursery over the last few weeks.

My holocom was beeping across the room and I bit my lip before sucking in a shaky breath. I wiped my eyes and face before gently sliding away from Ahsoka. I grabbed the com and walked out of the bedroom and plopped down onto the couch. I answered and Glynn appeared. She was in her work uniform and she looked concerned. "_Hi, Anakin. I'm just checking in on you. You didn't come to work or call in sick. Is everything okay at home?_"

I shook my head and couldn't help the fact that I'd begun crying again. "I think she lost the baby," I gasped. "She's showing signs and she's in pain. I can't feel the baby inside of her anymore. She… She didn't know I could feel it. I can't anymore. I just _can't._"

Glynn looked so upset, but it wasn't as intense as how upset I was. I could feel tremors of my own pain shaking the Force and it would only be a matter of time before someone came to check up on us. The first time this happened, Obi-Wan had come down. He'd managed to help me through this and had given me advice on how to soothe Ahsoka's mind of the darkness that had begun overwhelming her.

"Glynn, I have to go," I said through my teeth.

I could barely see her image through my tear-filled eyes and I couldn't take it anymore. "_My condolences, Anakin. Please, just take care of yourselves. Atak and I will see you when you're ready to have visitors again._"

I nodded and she disconnected the link. I burst into tears, throwing the holocom across the room. It shattered against the wall and clattered against the floor. I gripped my hair tightly and tugged on it in frustration. _How _could this happen _again?_

"Ani?" I looked up in horror as I saw her standing in the doorway. Her eyes were widened as she sped towards me. She knelt beside my legs and rested her hands on my knee. "My love, what's wrong?" I straightened up and so did she. She grabbed my hands and held them in hers tightly. "Talk to me, sweetheart."

"I – I think we need – need to go to a med droid," I whispered.

She nodded and I stood up with her. She gave me a tight hug and I continued to cry. "Everything will be okay, Ani… I promise."

I nodded even though I knew it wasn't true. We would discover that she'd had yet another miscarriage and she would attempt suicide again or fall into a deep, dark depression. She held onto my shoulders for support and I rested my hands on her hips, holding them tightly. I couldn't imagine the look on her face once we found out we lost another baby. The first time had been heartbreaking enough, but I _knew _it this time and it killed me even more.

"Let's go," I whispered. She tilted her face towards mine and I kissed her as lovingly as I could.

**Later.**

Ahsoka asked me if I could step out for a few minutes and I'd hesitantly obliged. I _knew _there was no possibility of the baby being okay inside of her. I felt its death and I felt the emptiness inside of her. I kissed her montrals before leaving her in the room with the droid. A medic met me outside of the room as well as Obi-Wan.

"Anakin –"

"Obi-Wan, please, just _don't._"

He came closer to me and gave me a hug. It was the kind of hug he gave me before I left the temple and he said, "_I love you, little brother._"

I'd always imagined him as a father figure to me, but I couldn't do that anymore. He'd become closer to me than a father son relationship. He _was _my brother and I needed him right now. I embraced him and cried into his Jedi robes. "I wish I could help her," I said through my teeth angrily. Ever since she and I had gotten together, things hadn't gone the way I'd hoped they would.

I gritted my teeth and hated feeling Ahsoka's anguish in the other room. I wanted to hold her so tightly and promise her that things would get better, but I couldn't lie to her like that anymore. I'd said the first time was a blessing and this time was as well and it ended horribly both times.

Obi-Wan led me over to a couple chairs and held my hand in a brotherly fashion. "I'm sorry, Anakin, and I wish I could help you both, too. That's actually why I'm here. I believe I _may _have a solution, but I'm not sure if you're going to like it very much."

"What's that?"

"I've done some research and I believe I've figured out why Ahsoka can't carry your babies for very long."

"Is it me?" I blurted out. "Because her sister –"

"Her sister is half human and that makes her more compatible with her husband. Her husband is fully human. Ahsoka, however, is fully Togruti. It's still _very _possible for her to reproduce with you, but it's highly unlikely as well. She's extremely capable of reproducing with humans once she is around the age of thirty…"

I gaped at him and growled in frustration. "She _can't _wait that long. She wants a baby _now._"

"Then I'll ask you about option two."

"Give me the damn thing already!" I screamed. I was losing my patience. The only thing I wanted to do right now was help Ahsoka. I wanted Ahsoka to have a baby and I wanted it, too.

"Anakin, humans can carry Togruta babies." He paused and I didn't understand what he was getting at. "Anakin, I've spoken with a medic. As… physically _impossible _as this sounds…"

I groaned and glared at him. "Will you stop this? I need you to tell me _now._ You keep hesitating and it's pissing me off."

"This medic can perform a rare process. He can take her eggs and insert them into your body."

I jumped up and shouted, "What the frak?"

He stood up and tried to calm me down by grabbing my shoulders. "Anakin, take it easy. I know how ludicrous that sounds, but he can make it possible. You just have to be willing and so does Ahsoka. Her eggs and your sperm will still make a baby that you two created and are a part of, but you're the one that will carry it and give birth to it."

I stared at him and laughed darkly. "There is no way in hell that this is possible. There is no way in hell I can carry a baby. I don't even have a birth canal to give birth to it!"

"It was just an option. Otherwise, you two are going to adopt and I know you're against that. You want to be attached to a child and have it completely related to you. The only way you _can _do that is if you two keep trying to have children which, nine of ten times, will fail, unfortunately."

"Thank you _so _much for the optimism," I said sarcastically. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get my wife and take her home."

I was about to storm past him, but he gripped my shoulder tighter and pulled me back. "Anakin, please, just take this into consideration. You wouldn't have any complications while carrying the baby. The medic I spoke to _has _tried it before and it was successful. The couples he did this to have a happy, healthy child."

"I don't want to be its mother and its father."

"You won't be. You'll still be its father. You're just going to carry it for Ahsoka. It still took her eggs and your sperm to create it, so she's still the mother."

The door opened up and Ahsoka stood there with tears in her eyes. I knew she hadn't heard us, but she was still hurting inside. I could feel her agony and I glared at him. I walked over to her and she wrapped her arms around my waist before crying against my chest. I stroked her rear lek gently and kissed her montral tips. "Let's go home," I whispered.

She nodded against my chest and straightened up. I gently wiped her tears away before kissing her forehead. She grabbed my hand and stared at Obi-Wan sadly. He came closer to us and gently hugged her, telling her how sorry he was for our loss.

As soon as he stepped away, she squeezed my hand and rested her hand on her now completely flat stomach. I could feel the hollowness just by looking down at her and it killed me. As much as I liked seeing her happy, I didn't think I could get myself pregnant. She leaned against me as we walked out of the medical facility. She let go of my hand and I wrapped my arm around her, rubbing her side slowly.

We got into the speeder and sat there for a few minutes in silence. I stared at her sadly and watched her cry silently. It broke my heart completely. I slid my hand across the seat until I gripped hers. I intertwined our fingers and she stared at me sadly. "I'm sorry, Ani."

"Don't be," I whispered. "I'm just as sad as you are." She nodded slowly and I leaned towards her to kiss her. "I'm sorry that we had to go through this again. I'm sorry _you _had to go through it again…"

"I don't want to get pregnant anymore."

Whatever was left of my sanity had burst into oblivion. I saw the hopelessness in her eyes and I felt it in her soul. There was no way I could convince her to try with me again if this is how she felt.

I bit my lip and kissed her cheek. "Then I will do it for you," I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

"You'll _what?_" she shouted at me after I explained everything Obi-Wan said to me. "Ani, this is insane." She was laughing at me through her tears and I gave her this blank stare. She stared at me finally and stopped laughing. "You aren't kidding."

"I talked to Obi-Wan and he gave me this idea."

"I can't make you do this for me."

"It's our _only _chance," I whispered, grasping both of her hands. "I'm willing to do it for you, my Soka. You remember how excited you were when you found out. Imagine how much happier you'll be holding a little baby in your arms. Do you want the chance to experience it?"

She stared into my eyes and I could feel the turmoil inside of her. She wanted this _so _bad and I knew it. I knew she'd see my reasoning for wanting to do this and I knew she'd _let _me do this. "You're really going to do this for me?" she whispered, staring at me in disbelief.

"You're my wife and my life. I'd do anything for you which is why I'm willing to do this for you."

She threw herself across the seats and crashed against my chest, her arms winding around my neck tightly. "Oh, Ani…"

I smiled and closed my eyes. As frightened as I was to do this for her, I _would _do it for _her._ Had it been anyone else, I would never have considered this, but she'd done so much for me. She'd given so much up for me. Now was my chance to repay her and this was the one thing I _could _do. I felt her tears against my neck as well as her hot breath as she cried. "I love you, baby," I whispered, stroking her rear lek.

"I love you. I love you so much, my Anakin…"

"When do you want to do this?"

"Whenever _you _are ready, Ani. I can give you what you need."

I bit my lip and I pulled my com out of the compartment in the speeder. She scooted back into her own seat as I punched in Obi-Wan's frequency. "_Kenobi._"

"It's Anakin…" I whispered, staring into Ahsoka's eyes. "I'll do it."

**Later.**

We finally arrived home by nightfall and I was exhausted. I could feel the effects of pregnancy beginning to take over. I was a little lightheaded after they injected everything into me and I was a little scared as well. I literally _collapsed _onto my bed and Ahsoka followed suit, lying beside me. "Ani, how do you feel?"

"Like my nine months has just begun," I grumbled.

I rolled over onto my back and she sat beside me and rubbed over my chest. "Well, why don't we make you feel a little better, my sweetheart?"

I stared up at her and half smiled. "How do you plan on doing that?"

She slid down my body and rested her chin above the throbbing bulge in my pants. I smirked at her and she gave me a pleading look. Her eyes got all big and watery as if she were begging me for permission. I rolled my eyes and smiled a little wider. She began to undo my belt and drag my pants down my body. I lifted myself up so she would have an easier time dragging them down and she giggled. She threw my boots off without even trying and the pants followed suit.

She grabbed the hem of my boxers and smirked. I grabbed her hand and sighed. "As much as I want to right now, I'm not really feeling up to it, Ahsoka," I whispered. The exhaustion of life and lightheadedness of having a bunch of things injected into me was wearing me out.

She put on her best pouting face and I sighed again, hating myself for denying her this. I pushed myself up and kissed her soft lips. She groaned for a moment before giving in and moaning. Her arms wound around my neck and her fingers wove into my hair slowly. She tugged on my hair gently just for the hell of it and I smiled as I continued to kiss her.

I felt exhausted and wanted to just _drop _right here and now, but I didn't want to reject her _too _much tonight. We separated for a moment to breathe and she smiled widely, gasping for small amounts of air at a time. "Have I ever told you that I love the way you kiss me?"

I kissed her jaw and trailed small kisses all the way up to her temples. She giggled and gripped my hands gently. "I think you may have mentioned it once or twice in the past, but you know I like reminders."

She let go of my hands and grabbed my shirt, lifting it up. I raised my arms and allowed her to slide it over my head. She stared at my bare chest and smiled sensually. "That's better."

I reached around her and undid the clasps on her tube top, followed by the clasps on her bra. I smirked and she giggled as her beauty became exposed to me. She pushed herself back in an attempt to remove her pants and she was actually successful in doing so. Someone began to pound on the door and we both sighed.

I laid back and she rested on top of me. For the time being, she could actually lay on me. Once the baby got bigger, she wouldn't be able to do that anymore without crushing the little one. She planted several more kisses on my lips as the banging on the door continued. I could feel her frustration rising and my muscles were melting beneath her. My entire body warmed up as I tried to soothe her emotions through our mental bond.

I slid my hands down her back and held her sides. I could feel her tension rise considerably and it bothered me. "Open the damn door!" Caydra shouted.

"Ah, frak," she hissed. "Ani, didn't we already pay her?"

"Yes, but you know how she's been lately. She's begging for more and more just because we finally have enough to pay her." She sighed and hopped off of the bed. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To talk to her."

"Not without me."

"Go to sleep."

She pulled one of my shirts on from the table next to the bed and slipped out of the bedroom. I quickly threw my legs over the side and pulled my pajama pants on before darting after her. Caydra was asking us for _more _than twice the rent we paid a month ago and it was beginning to piss me off. I growled and Ahsoka pushed me back a little bit. Her hand rested on my stomach and I knew she was concerned.

"Hi, Anakin. How are you two doing?"

"Caydra, you've been putting us in a really bad position since we paid you off last month. What's the big deal?"

"You two owe more than you paid me."

"You're so full of –"

"_Ani, please…_" Ahsoka whispered into my head via our bond. I gripped her shoulder and moved her back a little _too _forcefully.

"Get out! Just get out!" I shouted at her. She'd been walking all over Ahsoka for the last month and I wasn't about to let it continue. For all I knew, it's possible that this bitch could've been the reason we'd lost our baby again.

"Ani, stop!"

I shoved Caydra out and she fell backwards into the hallway. "If you keep asking us for more, I'll take this in a much _more _aggravated manner," I said through my teeth. "We're paying what you said we had to pay, now _frak off!_" I shoved the door to a close by pressing the button on the panel. I locked it and spun around to face Ahsoka. She stared at me in horror and I sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Ani. Please, just…"

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly. "I'll take it easy. No more stress."

"Two lives were taken before they even had a chance. I just don't want it to happen again," she whispered. "I want this to work for us. I'm so grateful to you for taking this burden for me and I wish I knew how to repay you for what you did. You're…"

"Shh," I whispered. I held her away from me a little so I could smile at her. "I'm glad to be doing this for you."

She chuckled and slid her hands up and down my chest slowly. "You won't think that anymore once you start getting morning sickness."

My heart sank as I realized I was going to go through all of the phases of pregnancy. "Oh, geez…"

She giggled and grabbed my hand gently, intertwining our fingers. She twirled around a little and did a small dance with me as she led us back to the bedroom to finally get some sleep. After all, I had work to go to in the morning. As much as I didn't want to go, I had to.

I lifted her into my arms and plopped her down onto the bed before crawling on top of her. She giggled and bent her knees up against my sides. "I love you, Ani."

I rubbed her cheek with my thumb and smiled widely, enjoying the amount of happiness she was giving off right now. "I love you, too."

She rubbed my stomach and my abs, giggling. "I can't wait to see your face once you get bigger."

I cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off of the baby bump."

I chuckled. "I didn't think of that until you brought it up. If you were pregnant, I'd want to be the only one touching you, so…"

She bounced up a little and kissed my nose. "You _would _be the only one touching my belly and I hope I'm the only one touching yours."

"I'm not going to let anyone else touch me."

She started bouncing beneath me and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing anymore. "I can't wait until you get further into the pregnancy! We're going to throw you a baby shower and give you so much love and –"

"Hey, slow down, Skygirl," I said, chuckling. "I'm not even a day pregnant yet. We're taking this one step at a time at a very slow pace because I have to get used to this."

"Of course, sweetie."

I rolled my eyes and rolled over to lay beside her. "Did you get sleepy when you were pregnant?"

"Oh yeah," she said, laughing. "Tired, sweetheart?"

"Yeah," I muttered.

She turned over to face me and I scooted towards her. She pressed her palm up against my chest and stared at my face, smiling lovingly at me. I could feel her excitement washing out of her and it made me feel like a really good husband because I chose to do this for her. She kissed my forehead and whispered that she loved me one last time before resting her forehead against mine.

I closed my eyes and listened to her breathing for a while. My entire body felt heavy and I didn't want to move. My elbow got extremely numb because of how I'd been laying on it, but I was just too lazy to shift into a new position. I sighed and she scooted closer to me, gently kneeing me where it hurts.

I groaned and sighed again. "Damn it, Soka. You do this to me _every _night," I whispered.

If it wasn't her montrals jabbing me or her lekku hanging all over me, her knee was always in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I sighed and tried to focus on the way she was breathing as she slept until I finally just faded into an empty dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: No offense to anyone, but if you're really going to leave reviews commenting on how weird this story has gotten, why are you even reading it in the first place? I deleted several anonymous reviews because of the fact they involved how "freaky," "weird," etc this is. The summary clearly said "MPREG." If you don't know what that means, you clearly shouldn't be reading this story. Feel free to review, but, if you don't like the mpreg part of the story, go read something else. Thank you for your time and thank you to those of you that are enjoying the story so far. **

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

**Two months later.**

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes half way through the work day. This wasn't going to turn out very well for me if I was getting tired by this point. The lunch bell sounded and I signed in relief. I wiped my sweaty forehead and Glynn came up behind me. "Hey, Anakin. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, Glynn."

She came closer and grabbed my shoulder gently. "You don't look like you're feeling so good today. Is everything all right?"

I nodded slowly and my stomach growled. "Just hungry. I didn't eat anything before leaving home this morning. Soka was too tired to get up and make me some breakfast and I just didn't feel like making any for myself."

She grabbed my wrist and I put my other hand on my stomach as I began to feel sick. "You're still a growing man, so you need to eat as much as you can. Let's go get dibs on everything. I'm the manager so they have to wait for me to approve of the food first."

_Ugh_. I was groaning mentally. The way she was pulling me was not helping my stomach by any means, but she also didn't know I was pregnant. As far as she knew, it was just as impossible as I thought it was two months earlier. I could feel the little life form growing inside of me by touching my stomach and just by the fact that it was _inside of me._

We made it into the mess hall and my stomach growled even more. I could feel that the baby was hungry and I felt kind of bad because I hadn't been feeding myself as regularly as I should have been. Soka bought food for us both, but I'd just gotten so used to _not _eating.

We were at the head of the line in a matter of moments and I got even sicker upon seeing the mush in front of me. I ate this stuff all the time and it tasted pretty good, but it suddenly didn't smell all that great to me. "Uh, Glynn, excuse me," I managed to gasp. I held my breath and held back the vomit that I could feel rising up with every passing moment.

I looked pathetic as I started running past everyone with my hand over my mouth. I made it into the refresher and swung around the corner before falling to my knees in front of a toilet. I held the sides and just let everything go. Once I finished, I just held my head and breathed in and out slowly. I could hear people outside of the refresher mumbling things and I wasn't sure if I even wanted to go out there.

Glynn came in and stood behind me. "Anakin, do you need me to call Ahsoka?"

I nodded silently, closing my eyes.

Several minutes passed and I felt Ahsoka arrive at the factory. I didn't feel like moving right now. I felt like I was about to vomit again and I really didn't want to do that. I rubbed my stomach with my free hand and I sighed heavily. "Come on, kiddo. You aren't making Daddy feel too good…"

A few moments later, Ahsoka and Glynn were in the refresher with me. Ahsoka rested her hand on my chest and brushed my hair back. "Sweetie, are you okay?" I shook my head and opened my eyes up a little bit. "Baby, do you want to go home?"

Glynn knelt down so I could see her. "Anakin, you can go home if you're not feeling well. You'll still get paid as much as you would if you were still here for the remainder of the day, so no worries."

I nodded. "I want to go home," I whispered.

Ahsoka wrapped one of my arms around her shoulders and helped me up. She kept telling me that she was sorry in our heads, but I was too dizzy and out of it to really respond. She held the hand that draped over her shoulder and I sighed as I felt like I was going to heave once more. She paused in her slow attempt to move me and stared up at my face. "Baby, do you need a second?"

"No."

She helped me out of the refresher and everyone was staring at me. I could feel Ahsoka's anger as everyone's eyes locked on me and it made me feel sicker. I heard people muttering, "_Look at Scarface_."

"Glynn, hold Anakin for a minute, please."

"Soka, please…" I whispered, pleading with her to keep her cool. Glynn grabbed me gently and held me against her while I leaned against the wall.

Before I realized how serious the situation was to Ahsoka, her lightsabers were ignited and blazing, green light lit up the entire hall and everyone began to panic. "Do you think my husband's suffering is _funny?_ If you do, I'll kriffing _kill_ you!"

Everyone backed up and she deactivated her sabers, reattaching them to her belt. She snarled at them before coming back to me. The way she turned on them before coming back to me made me think _she _was the pregnant one. She had been really upset by the way they were treating me and then she stared up at me with the most loving look I'd ever seen.

She touched the sides of my face and whispered her love for me. I touched her hand gingerly and she helped me straighten up. "Come on, my love, let's get you home." She helped me walk through the factory and thanked Glynn for calling her. Once we were in the speeder, she stared at me. "I told you not to work once you started feeling sick, Ani. I'll make you lunch when we get home, darling. You and the baby need to eat more."

I nodded and stared at her face sleepily. "Just fly," I whispered.

I practically collapsed against the back of the seat and I slumped over a little to lie down. I curled up on the seat and rested my head on her lap. She ran her fingers through my hair before sliding her hand down my arm.

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

As grateful as I was to him for taking this on for me, I hated what it was doing to him. I never got this sick or this tired during my two pregnancies. I didn't like how he went to work every day and tried to be a bigger man than he was. I could faintly hear him snoring and I shook my head.

Oddly enough, the traffic on the way back to the apartment wasn't bad. There weren't as many people commuting back and forth by this time. We pulled up in the lot and I shook his shoulder gently. "Sweetheart, we're home."

He muttered something under his breath that I couldn't hear, but it was something along the lines of complaining about how tired he was. I stroked his hair slowly until he opened his eyes. "I don't want to move," he groaned.

"Come on, my love. As soon as you get on the bed, you won't have to move for the rest of the evening. I'll call Glynn and tell her you can't work anymore. It takes too much out of you…"

"I need to work. We need the extra money."

"We have enough for a while. We'll be fine until you have the baby, Ani."

He sat up with my help and I rubbed his shoulder. He moaned and closed his eyes. "Can I have a massage once we get inside?"

I giggled and nodded. "Of course you can." I hopped over the side of the speeder and he got out carefully. I took his hand and led him into the apartment. Once we were inside, I removed his work outfit and he dressed himself in his comfortable pajama pants that I bought him for his last birthday. He went into the bedroom and I followed after him eagerly. "Sit on the edge of the bed, Ani."

He did as I asked him to and sat on the edge. I crawled onto the bed and sat behind him. I could feel his tension before I even touched him and I started out by kissing his neck slowly while rubbing his back muscles. I bit into his neck gently and he moaned. "Best massage ever," he whispered.

"I'm just getting started."

I took my shirt off and tossed it over his head so he knew what I'd just done. I pressed my front up against his back and began to smooth out the tension in his upper back. He threw his head back a bit and I smiled as he moaned happily. I'd given him several massages in the past and they always made him feel a lot better. He stressed over too much and needed a little help from me every now and then.

Several minutes passed and I began to nibble on his jaw while rubbing over his bare chest. He held my hand above his heart and smiled as I continued to love his face. He leaned back against me and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

For the first time ever, I could _feel _the baby inside of him as he smiled up at me. I gaped as I extended my fingers over his stomach. His smile faltered and he gave me a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"I… I can feel the baby."

His smile returned. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Ani, this… this is so…" I felt tears forming in my eyes. I knew the baby couldn't move around yet, but just being able to feel the little Force signature and feel its life inside of my husband made me so emotional. It made me anxious for the upcoming months. If I enjoyed feeling its life this much, I couldn't imagine how happy I'd feel once I felt it kicked my hand for the first time.

He sat up a little and turned around to face me. As soon as I could, I replaced my hand on his stomach and began to cry. "I can't describe it," I whispered.

I lifted my eyes from his exposed stomach to his eyes. I could see the happiness as well as the exhaustion in them. Our baby took a lot of his energy, but he was happy because I was happy. I'd love him forever because he was willing to do whatever it took to make me happy. I never thought he'd do _this_ though. I knew he'd die for me. I knew he'd kill for me, but I never thought he'd carry a baby for me.

"I could feel the other two," he whispered. "So there was nothing wrong with them."

"You were able to feel them?" He nodded slowly and I sighed a trembling sigh. "Why couldn't _I _feel them? They were inside of me…"

"I can't explain it. I don't know _how _to, but I just could. I didn't have to touch you to feel them. I just… felt them."

I smiled at him. "Well, at least we knew they were alive."

"I promise I'm going to give you a baby, Ahsoka. Nothing will stop me from giving you one and nothing will take this one away from us. I promise you that."

I leaned forward and he pulled me against him. He held me in his lap and circled his arms around me. It felt like he was protecting me and our baby from some invisible force and I loved him for that. He would be a good father and I already know how much of a good lover he was.

He scooted us across the bed until we were on the pillows. I pulled the blankets over us and I stroked his jaw slowly, loving the smile on his lips. His eyes closed slowly until I felt him drift off into a happy and peaceful rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

The following weeks were much harder. Ahsoka wouldn't leave me alone or quit with the worrying, but I understood. I understood completely. I was nearing the three month marker and that was where she always miscarried. She woke me up in the middle of the night, crying while touching my stomach.

We were in the kitchen area now and I held her comfortably. I whispered soothing words to her because I knew she needed to hear them from me. We both knew everything would be okay, but there still loomed that shadow of a doubt. She squeezed my hand and I kissed her cheek. "Everything will be fine. That's a promise. Glynn is letting me use the Force at work and we finally have food here. I'm not stressing. The baby will be just fine, Soka."

I wiped her tears away and was overjoyed to see a smile. "I don't know how you do it, Ani, but you always make me feel so much better."

I lifted her hand up to my face and kissed her knuckles. "That's what I'm supposed to do. I wouldn't lie to you, would I?" She smirked and giggled a little. I couldn't help but laugh at the fond memory replaying in her mind. The way I went upon proposing and actually marrying her had deception written all over it. "That was different."

"I caught you trying to figure out my bra and underwear size before we were married. I should have caught onto you, you sneaky man."

"Ah, Force..." I sighed, leaning back on the couch. "The thing I'll always remember is the way you cried when I proposed to you. You were so amazed and in awe..." I closed my eyes and she leaned against me. "But you were so happy above all else."

"I never thought you'd want to spend the rest of your life with me. You weren't exactly thrilled when I became your Padawan. That was a huge downer."

"I was attracted to you from the start. I knew you had potential as a Jedi because you and I were almost equivalent in midichlorians. I was... jealous that you were a more experienced Padawan than many others. In some cases, I purposely held you back, but..." I sighed and opened my eyes. "I grew up and put my life and trust in your hands. You showed me that I could trust you and I taught you with more confidence."

"Was that blockade over Ryloth a test?"

"Yes," I admitted. "You're like me and you were crushed by losing your men. I had faith in you and I still don't blame you for what happened. That trap hurt your spirit, so I gave you my life and you didn't let me down. I... was childish your first year... and, for that, I'm sorry."

She rubbed my chest slowly and closed her eyes. "You taught me everything you knew, Ani. You made me the Jedi and person I am today. I've survived countless situations on my own because of you." She nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck, kissing my skin. "I couldn't have imagined myself having a better Master than you."

I smiled and stroked her warm lek. Marrying her hadn't been a mistake. We'd grown very close during our time at the temple. Padme had mentioned this to me on many occasions. She said we bickered like a married couple and had a miniature love-hate relationship going on. For the longest time, I couldn't move on from Padme's death. It was actually the spirit of Padme that released me from my guilt and sorrow. She told me she'd always love me and that she wanted me to be happy.

She was the one to help me recognize my feelings for Ahsoka. She made me realize how in love with Ahsoka I had been all this time. I acted on my feelings and asked Ahsoka to join me for dinner where I let myself out. She thought I'd been playing a game with her, but I assured her that that wasn't the case. Once she realized how serious I was, she admitted that she had mutual feelings for me and everything ignited.

After the very first time I slept with Ahsoka, Padme came to me and told me how proud of me she was. She asked me if I was happy and, in that moment, I could honestly say I was.

Padme never came back after that night. She became one with the Force, succeeding in her mission to make me move on. I smiled after Padme left because I felt her drift into peacefulness. Knowing that I'd stopped mourning endlessly and that I'd become happy once again put her soul to rest.

"Ahsoka, I love you."

She pulled back and kissed my lips lovingly while rubbing my stomach. "I love you, too. I love you both."

"Always and forever," we whispered simultaneously. That phrase was in our wedding rings and would always be true. She rubbed my stomach lovingly before embracing my lips in another passionate kiss. It was these moments in our relationship that I enjoyed the most. I enjoyed the feeling she gave me when she touched me or kissed me. It was the simplistic forms of affection that pleased me the most and I loved it every time.

My stomach growled and _completely _destroyed the beautiful moment we had. I sighed and she giggled, putting a small amount of pressure on my lips before rubbing my stomach again. "Hungry, sweetie?"

She bounced off of me and immediately began to go through cupboards in search of something good and, preferably, healthy. I rested my hand on my stomach and felt my baby's presence albeit very easily to misinterpret to another Force user. Since it was _my _baby and it was growing inside of _me_, I could feel it so much better. "Mommy's taking good care of us, little one. I'm sorry that you're so hungry…"

The complete silence took me off guard and I looked up to see Soka staring at me in awe with tears in her eyes. Her eyes were bright and full of life. The way she smiled made my heart skip several beats and made my breath catch before it could escape. She wiped her tears away, but her smile still remained. She giggled before going back to finding me – _us _some food.

I curled into myself and rubbed over the tiny bump I had slowly. I could feel a small explosion of happiness inside of myself and I smiled widely. I closed my eyes and focused on the little life form inside of me. Several minutes passed and I drifted off slowly. I could hear faint laughter within the darkness and I pushed my mind to expand on the dream state and reveal more.

I saw myself holding a small child up in the air. Ahsoka's hand rested on my back and she smiled up at the child with me. I threw it up into the air playfully and a blurred tunnel appeared, zooming backwards as if it were travelling back in time or something. It was strange because I'd never had a dream like this and I was pretty sure I'd never had a vision like this either.

I saw myself on a medical bed, screaming my heart out with Ahsoka frantically trying to soothe me. I couldn't hear myself or anything else around me. The laughter had been the only thing I heard and that was at the very beginning. The blur continued, allowing me to see myself struggling in the latter part of my pregnancy. I heard small, strangled screams and lightning as everything became a jumbled, undefined _disaster._ I heard myself scream, "_No!_" before I was jolted _out _of that hellish and frightening dream.

Ahsoka came back and stared at me concernedly before darting over to me. She set a large dishful of food down before stroking my sweaty hair back. I tried to relax myself by breathing slowly with my eyes closed, but my heart just wouldn't steady itself and I had a very hard time doing it myself. "Ani, what happened?"

"Nothing," I whispered, not believing myself. I tried to convince her that nothing had happened, but my voice was full of such terror that it wasn't working. She kissed my forehead gently while holding the sides of my face. My lips parted and a small gush of air blew out of them. I loved when she kissed me like _this._ It made me feel important to her and it made me immerse myself into the moment even more deeply than I imagined I could.

"You _are important _to me, Ani." She sat in my lap and rubbed my cheekbones with her thumbs before kissing my lips. "You've always been important to me."

"As you have been to me," I whispered.

I opened my eyes and smiled as she smiled at me. She slid off of me and I watched her carefully as she leaned forward and pulled the food from the table and held it between us. It was pretty… _mushy _to say the least, but it was food and it was all we could really manage around here. We had a lot of credits for the time being, but it was for emergency use only. "Caydra took us off of her '_free food_' list. I'll have to go out and buy some more soon…"

"That bitch," I hissed. "She's always got to frak things up somehow!" She leaned against my chest and held my sides. I sighed, knowing that she wanted me to relax. "Okay, I get it. Scoot over and let me eat."

She chuckled quietly and pushed herself off of me. She kissed my cheek quickly before resting the plate of slop on my lap. She gave me a spoon and I took it gently before my hunger got the better of me. I dove into the food like I'd jump into a battle during the Clone Wars. The sounds I made were that of a very hungry man that needed to feed two people. Although, normally, the two people are the man and his lady…

I finished up more than half of the plate before I glanced up at Ahsoka. She stared at me in disbelief and shock. I hadn't been eating much of anything because I wanted to make sure she was fed first and I guess I starved myself and my baby. Ahsoka cleared her throat and whispered, "Am I allowed to eat?" I knew she was teasing, but it still had an effect on me.

I knew this was only the beginning of my emotional hurricane and it would only get worse as the months went by. I handed the plate to her and she ate a small portion of the remainder before telling me I could have the rest. I devoured the remaining slop like an animal. She shook her head and smiled before getting up off of the couch. I stood up quickly and took the plate from her. "My darling wife, let me do the dishes tonight, okay?"

"My darling husband," she replied in a mocking manner. "Sit your ass down or I'll kick it."

I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I'm still doing the dishes whether you decide to kick my ass or not."

She let go of it unwillingly and I walked towards the sink. I stood in front of it and turned the water on while shaking my hips a little bit. I heard her giggle before darting over towards me to smack my rear. I laughed and she wrapped her arms around me, unable to control her laughter. She kissed my back while I washed the few dishes we had lying around. She took care of everything so wonderfully that there wasn't much for me to do.

I finished it pretty quickly and I turned around to dry my hands, but was immediately forced into an amazing kiss with my lovely wife. We parted for a brief moment so I wouldn't get her all wet. She whispered that she loved me before taking me back into the bedroom to crash for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I made it past the three month marker and was practically nearing the fourth month. Ahsoka and I had a celebratory drinking contest to celebrate getting past the miscarriage point. Of course, my drink wasn't alcoholic, so I was able to drink more than she could. She got a little overexcited and passed out pretty hard that night, but it was still a lot of fun.

I still went to work and tired myself out even though I was only using the Force. The guys at work didn't like that Glynn was letting me get away with it, but I really appreciated it. She didn't understand what I was going through because we hadn't informed her of my current… situation. As far as she knew, I was just getting sick regularly and not feeling as strong as I normally was. I still worked up quite a sweat when I was working however, so it wasn't like I wasn't doing my share of labor.

I walked into work and Glynn wanted to see me, so I immediately went into her office. She was sitting in a brand new chair that spun around. As I walked in, she squealed as she spun in several circles. I chuckled quietly. Glynn reminded me of Ahsoka when she was younger and carefree. I cleared my throat, smiling widely. She stopped dead with her back to me and I felt her embarrassment. "How long were you standing there?"

I laughed as I stepped forward and onto the bright red carpet on the floor. "A few minutes. I see your office got redecorated. It looks nice."

She spun to face me, smiling. "Thanks! I picked everything out myself."

I cocked an eyebrow, knowing that she and Soka had been gone for quite some time last weekend. "Uh huh."

"Okay, fine," she sighed. "I had your lovely wife help me, but just a little bit."

I smirked. "This room feels like Soka's handiwork, so I had a feeling she helped you. Besides, I knew you both went out for a while not too long ago. She came back smelling like brand new furniture and had perfumes all over her."

"She has fun when she shops."

"You're telling me," I teased. We both laughed lightly before she motioned for me to take a seat in front of her desk. I stepped closer to her desk and sat down. "So what's up, Glynn?"

"I've been watching you closely the last couple of months. You get sick frequently and you look exhausted every time I see you in the morning. I know you're exhausted by the time you leave here, but it's horrible in the morning time. I just want to make sure everything's okay. I'm concerned about your health, Anakin."

"Thank you for your concern. I'm all right though. Soka's been taking good care of me. I just have some virus or something, but I'll get better soon." I stopped for a second. "Am I getting my work done appropriately or is my… _illness _affecting the amount I do?"

She sat up straighter. "No, no, no. You're getting _more _work done in a day than you do in a week. I'm honestly impressed with how much you're getting done. You're probably going to retire before the older workers because you'll be so overworked."

I chuckled. "That doesn't sound half-bad."

"But I just want to make sure you don't stress yourself out. Ahsoka asked me to make sure you're taking care of yourself here since she can't do it for you. She's your wife and she wants the best for you." She reached across the desk and held her hand out for me to grasp. I hesitated for a moment before putting my hand on top of hers. "If you ever need a vacation, I will _not _hesitate to give it to you. You do more for this factory than anyone ever has. You deserve time off to rest and spend with your wife."

"Thanks, Glynn," I whispered. "I appreciate that and I'll definitely let you know when I need a vacation. How much time am I allowed to take off?"

She pulled back and checked her computer, skipping through several things until she found my name in the list. "You can take off for two or three months, possibly more depending on when you want to go. Just make sure I know a week or so in advance before you decide to take a leave of absence."

I smiled. That would be perfect. I could just say that I was losing control of my ability to eat stably for the entire pregnancy and then I could take off for a couple months to spend time with the baby. I'd just have to let Ahsoka know about my thoughts so she could relax with me as well. "Thanks a lot."

She nodded and smiled at me. "Anyway, good morning, Anakin. I hope you have a great day. Take it easy, okay? You can be a bit lax in your work because you're so far ahead. We don't have another load coming in for two weeks."

"Sounds good." I stood up and smiled one last time. "Have a nice day, Glynn. I'll see you after work. Are you still coming over to see Soka?"

"You bet I am!"

I chuckled and nodded before taking off. I grabbed my gloves and walked across the factory, heading towards my dock where I had a bunch of pipes and such to move into a better position for the load coming in in two weeks. I heard snickers and such as I walked past a group of men I worked with every now and then. I tuned into their conversation as I kept walking, but the one got louder. He was loud enough so I could hear him from this distance. "How did you screw the boss this time?" he called out.

I stopped for a moment and thought for a brief second before deciding it wasn't worth getting into a bitching match with this guy. He had a reputation for pissing everyone off and I didn't want to add my own name to his list. I slid my gloves on and kept walking. I sensed a few of them coming closer to me and I was tempted to use a Force wave to throw them aside, but I wasn't allowed to use the Force for violence. It was something Ahsoka had sworn me to as of recently. She knew how easily I got carried away with things like Force choking and such, so I was temporarily banned from it. She said I had to ease up on it until the baby was born at least.

They caught up to me in a second and one of them grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back, swinging me around and punching me in the face. I fell backwards and landed on my ass painfully. I held my nose and groaned quietly with my eyes closed. I opened them quickly and looked up at him. "What the hell is your problem?"

There were four of them surrounding me and they all burst into laughter. "You're the one getting what he wants because you got into the boss' pants. I hope you gave her a good ride because you're about to lose the ability to frak another woman."

I knew he was wearing steel-toed boots and I didn't hesitate to roll backwards with the help of the Force as he threw his leg out at me. I flipped into the air and held my arms out in front of me defensively. I felt like I was about to spar Ahsoka. I hadn't held my hands up like this since the last training session she and I had prior to getting married. "I'm not screwing with Glynn. I don't even know why you think that."

"You're a damn Jedi, Scarface." I cringed a bit and grew a little angrier when he called me that. I would've thought I'd gotten used to being called Scarface by now, but I wasn't. "You aren't supposed to use your damn Force shit in the factory, so it looks like the boss favors you a little more than she favors us. It's no wonder you got called into her office as soon as you got here."

"Go to hell," I hissed.

I hadn't realized that two of the others got around me. I was shoved and kicked down in a matter of moments and the only thing I could think about was the baby. I was able to prevent my stomach from hitting the floor, but it didn't help that his boots were shoved against my ribcage. I flipped over and cried out in pain. Several spectators gathered around us and began to laugh at me. "I wonder if your wife knows you cheated on her for your boss, you man whore!"

I tried to get up, but I kept getting kicked back down. I threw my mechanical hand out and grabbed the bastard's ankle and crushed it with my fingers. He screamed so loud and fell onto his back. The moments where everyone stared at him gave me time to push myself up and kick one of the others in the face swiftly. He collapsed and others joined in to fight me. I could barely see in one of my eyes, so I used the Force to my advantage to sense where they stood.

Everyone was screaming at me and egging the other guys on until I eventually gripped one of their wrists and swung him in a circle like a doll. As soon as I heard a feminine scream, I knew _more _trouble was about to come. I was able to sense Glynn's presence, but it was too late. She'd gotten involved in the fight as she tried to stop them from hurting me and I'd accidentally thrown the one bastard at her, knocking her down.

"Shit," I whispered as I was kneed in the groin. I groaned and fell to my knees, clutching the sensitive area.

A deeper voice called out over the cheering of the spectators and, eventually, the entire thing was broken up. A medic was called in and Glynn was carried out on a gurney. I, however, was taken into her office with several of the co-workers that had gotten involved.

I held the side of my face that had been hurt the worst as the rest of my body throbbed uncontrollably and _very _painfully. We were all reprimanded for being uncomposed in the work area and he threatened to take our jobs, but decided that it would be left up to Glynn to decide once she returned to the factory.

I managed to call Ahsoka on my com and she said she'd be here shortly. I knew she was going to freak out as soon as she saw me. It was inevitable. She'd worry about me and then she'd worry about the baby and then she'd _completely _fall to pieces and start crying, begging me to go to a medic droid and have the baby checked.

I heard people talking outside of the office and I closed my eyes, leaning forward. I was given an icepack to hold against the side of my face. The man that had reprimanded us told me that he was Glynn's boss and he owned the factory. He was _very _upset with the way we handled ourselves out there and he actually blamed me for riling up the dicks that fought me.

Ahsoka commed me to let me know that she was right outside the factory and she wanted me to give her names and security numbers so she could kick someone's ass. I groaned and felt sick as the baby kicked me pretty hard. "Damn it, kiddo," I muttered. "I'm in enough pain." I sighed. "But at least I know you're okay in there. Your mother would kill me if –"

"I'll slit your throat if you bastards _ever _touch my husband again!"

"And here comes your Mommy. Let the fun begin…" I groaned as I felt the baby shift slightly inside of me. Ahsoka was _pissed _beyond words and I knew she would more than likely end up killing someone before the day was over.


	9. Chapter 9

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

Ahsoka kept going on and on about how I was being mistreated here. It was true, but she didn't need to throw in Togruti curses and such to get her point across. I groaned as a string of profanities escaped her lips. The unfortunate thing was that I knew exactly what she was saying because she taught me everything in case we ever went to Shili. She demanded that the guys who fought me get arrested immediately, but the manager didn't like her '_attitude_' and immediately denied her.

She threw her hand out and began to choke the manager with the Force. My eyes widened and I straightened up even though both actions hurt like hell. "Soka, please," I begged. My throat was killing me, but I didn't want her to get into more trouble than we were in already.

I stood up and threw the chair I was sitting in backwards. I practically threw myself at her to grip her wrist tightly with my mechanical hand. I watched her fingers clench, nearly killing my manager. She stopped and he collapsed onto the floor, coughing and gripping his own neck. Ahsoka stared up at me angrily and faced him one last time. "If my husband gets hurt one more time, I swear to the Force that I won't hesitate to kill your Force damned ass for not taking care of him!"

She slammed her fist down on Glynn's desk before storming off in the opposite direction. "Shit," I whispered. The baby kicked me gently and I rested my hand on my stomach as I watched Ahsoka vanish through the doorway. She didn't even know that I was feeling the baby kick me yet because I hadn't been given a chance to talk to her about it. I turned around to face the manager as he stood up and glared at me.

"I hope you know that I'm pressing charges against your wife for violence."

"If you press charges on her, you're going to go missing," I threatened. "And no one will even bother to look for you because your corpse will be so far gone from Coruscant."

He swallowed and nodded. "No charges then," he whispered. "You're to leave until Glynn says you can start working again… Well, unless she fires your pathetic ass."

"_Anakin Skywalker!_" Ahsoka screamed from outside of the office. "Get your ass out here _now!_"

I sighed and exited the office with an icepack held against the right side of my face. She walked beside me as we made our way out of the factory. She nearly killed one of the co-workers for snickering as I walked past them and it took every last ounce of my strength to force her to stop before she did anything.

We got into the speeder and I groaned in agony. Everything hurt _so _bad. I parted my legs and practically flew forward by the amount of pain that sent through me. I pressed my hand against the dashboard of the speeder as Ahsoka got in on the driver's side. "Ani, are you okay?"

She jumped in and rested her hand on my leg. "No," I whispered.

She stroked my jaw gently before trailing down to my neck and shoulder. "I'll get you home and help you feel better, love. You'll be okay soon." I nodded and groaned. "Just stop moving."

She lifted the speeder off of the ground and began to fly us back home. I rested my free hand on the armrest between us and placed my palm up, hoping she'd put her hand in mine. If she didn't, that meant I was in for pure hell once we got home. I waited several moments before she finally put her hand on top of mine. I sighed internally and slid my fingers between hers, tightening my grip on her beautiful hand.

As soon as we got home, I was rushed into the apartment and immediately collapsed onto the couch. She told me she was going to go check the refresher to see if anyone was in there and she came back a minute later, clearly aggravated. "Someone's in there and we _really _need it."

"I'm fine just laying here as long as you don't hit me."

"Don't you _dare _say that ever again!" she shouted.

I gaped at her, not understanding how I'd pissed her off now. "Hey, I didn't mean it like –"

"Just be quiet!"

"Ahsoka Sherasti Skywalker!" I shouted, straining to sit up. "Why are you getting an attitude with _me?_"

"You're weaker than you used to be! What happened to you? You'd _never _let yourself get this hurt. _Never!_ You _always _fought like a bad ass when it came to things like this!"

"I was keeping my promise to you and I didn't use the Force for violence," I whispered.

"If you're getting beat to hell, then you have the right to an exception! You're a damn fool!"

"Um, whoa," I said quietly. "Force, you'd think _you _were the pregnant one." I said it under my breath, but she still managed to hear me and she flipped out. She went into a Togruti rage once again and there were quite a few words that I didn't understand, but I got the gist of it. I sat still and let her fume.

"They could've killed you, Ani!"

"But they didn't," I whispered.

"Look at yourself! You're practically blind in one eye temporarily and the rest of your body looks like it got mangled in some machine at work!"

"I'm fine," I whispered. "Just stop lashing out and sit down, please," I begged.

"I'm going to kill those mother kriffers!" she screamed, latching onto her montrals tightly. I forced myself to jump up and grab her wrists so she didn't hurt herself. She actually _fought _me to get away from me. She shoved me back a bit and I fell back, falling onto the table. Because of its cheap quality, I fell right through it and hit the floor. I cried out and she kept going on and on about how I wasn't able to defend myself and how she always had to be there to protect me.

"Force damn it!" I shouted painfully, straining my voice. I threw my head back against the wood and she finally faced me, gaping at me horrifically.

"Ani!" she screeched. She fell to her knees in front of me and grabbed my knees. My stomach was churning as the baby continuously kicked me over and over again. At this stage in the pregnancy, I didn't think I'd feel the baby kick _this _hard. I gasped and she pressed her hands against the side of my face, trying to make me open my eyes. "Ani, baby, please… Talk to me!"

"Going to be sick," I managed to get out. I rolled over and released all of the food pent up inside of me. She rubbed my back gently and kissed my shoulder as I got sick in the kitchen living room area. Once I finished, she helped me up carefully and led me over to the sink where I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth. I hunched over the sink and she wrapped her arms around me, pressing her face up against my back.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to upset you to that point. I didn't mean to upset you at all…"

I rested my hand on top of hers and grabbed her fingers. "It's okay. We've both had a pretty rough day. You've been stressing a lot lately, love…" I could feel her frowning against me and I bowed my head. "I miss when you were so happy. You've been really defensive of me since I got pregnant. I'm not complaining by any means, but… I just don't want you to think I'm _weak._ I'm trying to take care of our baby and I get myself hurt instead…"

"You're doing everything you can for our little one. Now let me do what I can for _you._" She slowly spun me around to face her. She undid my belt and pulled it from my trousers before tossing it onto the couch. I cocked an eyebrow at her and she smiled. "I'm going to help your pain."

She took my hand and led me out of the apartment, taking me outside and towards the back of the building. To my surprise, there was a hot tub planted into the ground. "When did this get installed?"

"A few days ago while you were working. I lowered the temperature so it wouldn't affect the baby. It's perfect for you right now."

She stepped in, not caring that her clothes were going to get soaked and, quite frankly, I didn't care if mine got wet either. She helped me in and lowered me until I sat in a comfortable position and leaned my head back to moan quietly. "Oh," I whispered, continuing to moan. All of my muscles eased up and slowly began to loosen.

Ahsoka giggled and I lifted my head, opening my eyes. She had her hand over her mouth and I saw the light in her eyes that I hadn't seen at all while we were at the factory or in the apartment. "Feeling better, sweetie?"

"Oh, you bet I am," I trailed off and sank myself further into the water until only my head appeared above water. "This feels so good…"

The baby started kicking me gently again and I jumped a bit, laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked, scooting closer to me. She sat beside me and pressed her hand against my chest. I took her hand and lowered it to my stomach and I watched her face. She was confused at first. That was until the baby kicked again. "Oh, my Force!" she squealed, screaming happily. I smiled at her, enjoying her bursts of emotional happiness.

"That's our baby you feel," I whispered. Yes, it was a very obvious statement, but I said it because it meant a lot to her and it meant a lot to me. Just to say that it was _our _baby meant the galaxy to me. She jumped at me and I groaned in pain, but embraced her as she kissed me passionately.

I lifted my hands to hold the sides of her face and I kissed her as fiercely as I could without hurting her or myself anymore. She stroked the side of my face that hurt the most. Her fingers lightly traced the scar from many years ago and caressed the bruise that was forming around my eye. She moaned against my lips and I parted mine. Her tongue snuck through and danced with mine as the passion intensified through our bodies.

She completely shifted in the water so she was on top of me. Her legs wound around me as best they could and her ankles locked behind me. I rubbed my wet lower half up against her and she continued the motions with our tongues as she slowly began to unbutton my shirt. "You younglings had best get out of my hot tub with _all _of your clothes on!"

We parted and glanced up to see one of the older people that resided across the apartment building. "Damn it," I muttered.

Ahsoka's lekku darkened and my cheeks brightened. Ahsoka got off of me and stood up before helping me up. The older man's eyes widened when he saw how bad my chest looked after Ahsoka helped me out. I was practically limping as Ahsoka moved me a little at a time. "What'd you do to earn all those bruises, my boy?"

"Rough day at work," I said, sighing. Ahsoka turned me a bit and I draped an arm over her shoulders. He stared at the small baby bump I had and I glanced at him sideways as she kept moving. I vaguely heard him say something about me being a woman and I rolled my eyes in aggravation.

Ahsoka rubbed my right side slowly. "It's okay, Ani."

"I know," I whispered. She helped me get back into the apartment and back into the bedroom where we rested, staring at each other until one of us fell asleep followed by the other.


	10. Chapter 10

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

It's been a few days since our extremely '_rough_' day that Anakin decided we should stop mentioning over dinner. He had a nice gash in his back thanks to me and I felt horrible every single time we made love because I always managed to feel the wound I'd made. The rest of him was beginning its slow healing process. He had a black eye as well as bruises all over his midsection. He had the indent of a boot's heel against his ribs and I felt sorry every time I looked at it. He kept telling me to stop fussing over it and I tried to, but it didn't work as well as he wanted it to.

He was lying on his side, facing me. I smiled at him and gently laid my hand on the one between us. "You're so handsome," I whispered, rubbing his knuckles. I pushed myself up and slid the blanket down a bit to uncover myself. I stretched my arms out and used the Force to pull his shirt to me from across the room. I slid it over my head and smiled. I gripped the fabric and held it close to my face, inhaling his sweet smell.

I glanced at him before sliding over the side of the bed to search for my slippers. Once I found them, I slipped them on and leaned over the bed to kiss his cheek. Knowing him, he'd be starving when he woke up in a little bit, so I thought I'd get started on breakfast for him. He and I went out last night to get some food and I got into a heated argument with the cashier because she claimed we bought too much food. How do you buy too much food? Anakin and I didn't understand why she'd been complaining about it yesterday and I still had no clue.

He was stressing a little over Glynn because we tried to see her yesterday morning and we were on the '_forbidden_' list. I assumed the higher up manager had banned us from entering for fear that Ani might hurt her again even though it was accidental. I felt really bad for him because he'd gotten close to the girl my brother was with. I hadn't even seen much of my brother lately and I wondered what he was up to.

I started making Anakin some eggs, his favorite breakfast, and hoped that he'd smell them in a few minutes and wake up on his own. He always preferred to be woken up on his own rather than have someone get him up. I turned on a very small and old music player that he bought me when we were living in the temple together as Master and Padawan. He had given me a holodisc filled with cantina music and I always thought of him when I listened to it. He and I weren't sex addicts, but we _definitely _had a good time when we had it and this music is what increased the mood between us in those moments.

Several minutes went by and I'd finished the eggs for him. I scooped them onto a plate and set it down on the table in front of the couch before sitting down. I pulled my legs up to my chest and waited for him to come out. I stared at the bedroom door and kept waiting and waiting until I heard the bed springs move. I smiled a little and eased up.

The door slid open a few moments later and all he had on were his boxers, allowing his baby bump to show completely. I smiled at him widely and he yawned while rubbing his eyes. "Good morning, sweetheart," I whispered.

He smiled at me sleepily before coming to me and plopping down onto the couch. He kissed my cheek and leaned against me. "Good morning, my love."

I giggled as he closed his eyes while smiling. "Baby, you're still tired, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"I thought we talked about going out for a bit today just to get out of here," I said, pouting slightly. I wanted to surprise him and take him shopping even though I knew he hated it so much. What he really needed right now were some maternity clothes since he'd be getting a lot bigger soon. Four and a half months went by in the blink of an eye, meaning that he'd be having the baby in no time at all.

"Do we have to?" he whined. "I'm hungry."

"Eat," I said, laughing. "Then we're going out for a little while. You need some fresh air, my love."

He groaned and sat up, opening his eyes. He grabbed his plate and the fork and dove into his eggs. I smirked as I watched him. He loved me enough to listen to me when I wanted him to go out with me. He always thought of them as dates and I liked that he took them as such. Even when we fought in a shop once, he still thought of it as a date and it had ended better than it began.

We ate, showered, dressed ourselves, and then headed out of the apartment. He begged me to let him fly the speeder and I immediately refused because _I _was the one initiating our date and I was deciding the location. He got into the seat beside me and I began to fly us towards the shopping area of Coruscant. He whined endlessly about wanting to fly and I laughed when he started pouting. He rested his elbow on the side of the speeder and leaned his head against his knuckles.

I slid one hand across the seat and rested it on his leg, rubbing him slowly. He sighed and pretended like it didn't affect him at all, but I felt him getting turned on through his emotions. Besides, I could see it in his pants.

We landed in the area where most of the decent shops were and he stared at me for a minute. "You're taking me shopping?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"Ugh…" he rolled his eyes and gave me a disgusted look. "I don't want to shop," he muttered. I parked us in a lot and leaned over to kiss his cheek. He sighed and said, "Whatever…"

"You know I love you."

"Uh huh," he said under his breath as he got out of the speeder. I laughed lightly and got out. I darted over to him and wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could without hurting the baby. I was relieved when his arms circled around me and he kissed my montrals. I smiled against his warm chest before staring up into his eyes. "I love you, too."

"You'd better," I teased. "Or I'd have to remind you of how much you loved me."

He cocked an eyebrow and smirked at me. "I'd like a reminder."

He leaned forward and kissed my jaw before allowing me to drag him into the nearest clothes shop. He didn't like that there were so many women in here and he sympathized with the few men he did see as I dragged him through aisles and made him look at things.

He and some other man talked about me and his wife for a few moments while I looked for some new clothes for myself since I'd been wearing his so much lately. I didn't want to wear the maternity clothes I was going to buy him because it would just remind me that I wasn't the one carrying our baby.

I grabbed a few shirts and some matching pants before running back over to Anakin excitedly. He smiled down at me as I grinned widely at him. "Soka, this is Rendo. Rendo, this is my wife, Ahsoka." I nodded politely at the Mirialan in front of me and told him it was nice to meet him. He said the pleasure was his and that he'd better get back to his wife. Anakin kissed my forehead and asked me if I liked what I got. I nodded excitedly and he chuckled. "I'm glad you're having fun."

"Now it's time to shop for you."

"I don't need anything."

I placed all of my clothes in the cart in front of him and I touched his waistline. "The baby is getting bigger, Ani. You're already having a hard time fitting into anything that doesn't stretch. Just listen to me for the moment, okay?"

He sighed and nodded before pushing the cart with me alongside him. We entered the maternity section to see several pregnant mothers searching for cute clothes. I was a little upset by seeing them the way they were, but Anakin lifted his hand to my neck and rubbed it gently, relaxing me. He knew that worked when I really needed it. "We'll have a baby before you know it," he whispered.

We started skimming through the clothes until he deemed some of them '_man worthy_.' I chuckled and put them in the cart with the articles of clothing I'd picked out. He started looking a little more excitedly and I smiled at him as we both continued our search for decent looking maternity clothes. He came back a few minutes later with three shirts with silly comments about touching his stomach.

"Awe, what a cute couple," one of the women whispered from a few feet away. I smiled at her and she stared at my flat stomach. "When are you due, sweetie?"

My heart leapt up into my throat and Anakin stared at me. I felt like I couldn't speak at all. I was _petrified._ I should've known that everyone would assume _I _was the pregnant one. I just didn't prepare myself for an answer like that. "In six months," Anakin responded. "We just found out a month ago and we're getting a head start."

I had _no _idea how he answered so coolly, but he pulled it off and she smiled at us before rubbing over her big baby bump. "My little one is coming in less than two months. I'm so excited. I'm having a little girl."

I stared up at Ani for a moment, watching him smile widely. "Congratulations," he said.

"You're going to find out what you're having soon enough. What are you hoping to have?"

I kept looking at Ani because _he _was the one that was really pregnant. We hadn't talked about what gender we'd want first because we were just happy to finally be having a baby that we knew would make it the entire duration. "Either is fine with us," I whispered. "We just want a healthy baby. We actually decided that we're going to keep the gender a secret until the baby is born."

She smiled. "By the looks of you two, you're going to have a very healthy and gorgeous baby. Good luck you two. I've finished up here, so what's left is all yours."

We both laughed before saying good-bye to her and sighing in relief. Anakin rubbed my back and smiled at me before kissing me passionately. "You just have to act the part when we shop. Once the baby's here, it doesn't matter who carried him or her."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes. "I'm just happy that we're finally shopping for this. I was so discouraged after the first miscarriage. I never thought we'd get this far."

"I know," he whispered, kissing my montrals. He kept his lips against my montrals with his arm wrapped around me. He held onto my hip and I loved him even more for doing everything he's done for me these last few months. Hell, I was thankful that he'd even decided to fall in love with me. I couldn't have asked for a better husband than him. I couldn't have asked for a better _soul mate._ "What the _hell?_"

I glanced up at him to see him looking over me and into another aisle. I turned to look in the direction he was staring off into and saw his former Jedi Master in the baby clothing section. We both gaped at him until he happened to look up and see us.


	11. Chapter 11

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

Ani and I stared at the older man whose face had changed from its normal coloring, turning bright red. He dropped the clothes he'd been holding in his hands and lifted his hand to his neck, rubbing the back of it nervously. He hesitated before beginning to come towards us. I could feel the shock inside of Anakin as well as the normal need for him to burst into laughter. "Hello, you two," Obi-Wan mumbled, not meeting our eyes.

Anakin was still holding me like he had moments ago and I was still latched onto him. "What are _you _doing here?" Anakin said unexpectedly. Wow, _that _had been the very first thing out of his mouth.

I nudged him gently and he groaned before looking down at me to see the look I was giving him. The way he was acting was a bit impolite considering the reason Obi-Wan was probably here in the first place. "I was… Ah…"

I smiled at him and shook my head. "Don't worry about it, Obi-Wan. What Anakin _thought _about saying was: 'Hey, Obi! How are you? It's been a while since we've seen you!'"

Anakin sighed as I tried my hardest to lighten the tension between the two men. I had a feeling I knew why Obi-Wan was here, but I was still shocked beyond belief to actually _see _him in a place like this. "Anakin wasn't returning my holocalls and I wanted to know how things were going with –_ whoa!_"

I watched his eyes lock onto Ani's baby bump and Ani saw it, too. He let go of me and immediately wrapped himself up. Neither of us had realized that he'd exposed himself. He said he was going to wear his Jedi robes to _avoid _being exposed, but it was hard for him to get used to keep everything covered up.

He looked as if he were sheltering himself from Obi-Wan after the way he reacted. I felt Anakin start to hurt emotionally and, as I stared up at his face, I could see tears brimming in his eyes. I gaped at him for a moment before he excused himself and made his way towards the male refreshers. "Anakin, wait!" Obi-Wan called after him.

As soon as Obi-Wan started to go after him, Anakin's slow walk sped up a bit until he was in the refresher and had locked the door to seal himself in. I watched Obi-Wan heave a sigh of defeat before slowly turning back to me to head back. He paused in front of me and gave me a very saddened look. I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled weakly. "It's okay. He's… just very sensitive about the baby." He nodded and I sighed. "Everyone's been looking at him differently around the apartment. One of the guys that saw Ani's stomach started a male pregnancy rumor that neither of us are affirming or denying."

"I'm truly sorry." We both glanced towards the refresher in the back of the shop. "Do you think he's okay? He's turned his emotions off…"

"He may have locked the door, but you can still go in. I can't go in there, Obi-Wan. Please, go talk to him. He needs to know that you aren't judging him because he's pregnant." I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. "This is the part I regret putting him through. I was selfish about the baby situation and he took it upon himself to do this for me…" I trailed off and smiled, shaking my head. "He's the most amazing man I've ever met. I'll never be able to repay him for doing this."

"I knew he was a good man, Ahsoka. I convinced the Council to allow you two to wed because of that. You're both wonderful people and the Council shouldn't have held us back from falling in love. I dropped the suggestion to him in hopes that he'd tell me he'd never do it. Honestly, I was surprised when he called me to ask for the medic's frequency."

"I thought he was joking about the procedure," I whispered. "I never believed he'd do this for me. He's told me so many times that he'd do anything for me and now I can finally see it for myself."

He smiled at me before nodding towards the refresher door. We both walked towards it and Obi-Wan knocked on the door. "Anakin, are you all right in there?" We could hear him sniffling and gasping heavily. I stared at Obi-Wan and he closed his eyes, bowing his head. "Anakin, can you unlock the door and either let me in or, please, come out here?"

"One second," he whispered from inside.

A few moments later, the door slid open and my gorgeous husband appeared, his face all tear stained and red. "Anakin, I didn't mean to upset you. You're my brother."

"I know," he whispered, lifting his robed arm to wipe his eyes and face. "I'm overreacting."

"No, you aren't," Obi-Wan said soothingly, placing his hands on Anakin's shaky shoulders. "This is part of the pregnancy. You're going to be a bit emotional and, seeing as though this whole situation has you sensitive, it's normal for you to cry. I feel terrible for being the cause of it, but I just want you to know that I love you, little brother."

I smiled at the two men as they shared a half hug. It looked awkward and as if Obi-Wan were trying _not _to touch Anakin's belly. Anakin wiped his eyes again and nodded, forcing himself to say, "Thank you."

I took Ani's hand and Obi-Wan draped an arm over his shoulders. We both led him back to the maternity section where our cart was. "Baby, go pick out a few more things."

"I'm tired," he whined. "My feet hurt, my eyes hurt, and I want to go back to sleep."

"Sweetie, we're almost done."

"I want to go home now!" he said, starting to get _extremely _whiny. I understood that he was tired, but he couldn't be _that _tired yet. People in the maternity section were staring at him like he was a child whose mother couldn't control him. I touched the side of his face and he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I want you to try on a couple of things before we leave. I want to make sure some of these fit you." He nodded and leaned forward to kiss my forehead and gently hold my head against his lips. I giggled and he smiled.

Obi-Wan became uncomfortable as Anakin continued to express his love for me by kissing my face all over. "Can I go back to the temple now?"

Anakin chuckled. "Well, before you do, I'd like to know why you were here."

The older man became flustered and Anakin smirked at him. I sighed and rested my head against his chest. "Okay, fine. I was going to see if I could get you two a few things as gifts, but I was caught before I had the chance to finish. I'm not sure what the gender of your baby is, so I was going to buy a little bit of everything for your little one."

"Awe!" I squealed. I jumped at the older Jedi and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, giggling. "You're amazing, Obi-Wan. Thank you so much." Once I pulled back, he smiled at me. Anakin rolled his eyes and wandered off towards the dressing rooms. "He appreciates it, too, so don't let him tell you any different. We're still having a bit of a hard time. He might be getting laid off because of some issues at work."

"Ahsoka, I hope you know that the both of you will always be welcome to rejoin me at the temple. I'd rather you two lived in a stable home place than somewhere where either of you could be injured or emotionally damaged."

"I'll talk to Ani about it. Thank you for the offer, Obi-Wan. I've been thinking a lot about where we'd live once the baby was born. I don't think the apartment is very –"

"Can we hurry this up?" Anakin called out from inside the dressing room. I rolled my eyes and Obi-Wan chuckled. He motioned for me to run along and I did. I grabbed a few shirts and pairs of pants from the cart and ran towards the dressing rooms where my impatient husband awaited my arrival. "Ahsoka – Oh. You're here." I smirked as his stomach touched mine. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's try these on and then we can check out." We stepped into a stall together and he removed his dark shirt, revealing his beautiful muscles and his baby bump. I stroked his hair back out of his eyes and smiled at him. He stared up at my face and returned my smile. We stared at each other in complete silence before he jumped up and began to kiss me passionately.

I gripped his hair and his arms wound around me as much as they could due to the fact his belly was dividing any further interaction between the two of us. His lips smothered mine lovingly and we both moaned quietly. One of his hands slid under my shirt and moved across my skin, sending shivers of excitement through me.

His tongue slid into my mouth and danced with mine. His flesh hand gently stroked my right lek to help with my excitement. He never needed to use my lekku to please me because he just had that effect on me with a single kiss. He pressed me up against the stall door and began to lift my shirt over my head, at least until I stopped him. "Sweetheart," I whispered, breathing heavily as I stared at his handsome face. "We're in a public place."

"That didn't stop us during your sister's reception," he mumbled, kissing my jaw lovingly.

I continued to breathe heavily until I realized that this was the pregnancy stimulating him. Moments earlier, he was tired and cranky, now he was horny and extremely sexy. He'd wear himself out before we even got back to the speeder at this rate. "Ani, please, stop," I whispered. It hurt me to tell him to stop, but it needed to be done. If we had sex in the shop, people would come in and see _The Chosen One _publicly making love to me and his pregnancy would become viral and known to _everyone._

He stopped and quickly apologized before turning away to grab one of the shirts I wanted him to try on. I stared at him sadly and moved closer to him. He dropped the clothes to the floor and immediately placed his face in his palms and began to sob quietly. I stared at him in amazement. He was finally hitting the emotional mood swing stages. "Oh, sweetheart…"

He shook his head and I heard him trying to calm himself down by humming this lullaby I taught him on our honeymoon. It was something that always relaxed me and I taught it to him in the hope that it might help him as well and it normally worked on him, too. I sat beside him and rested my hand on his leg, moving it up and down slowly to let him know that I was here for him if he needed me. He finally let me see his face and he stared at me with this helpless face. He leaned towards me and I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tightly. "I don't understand why I'm crying," he said through his tears.

"It's the pregnancy, Ani. It's normal. Just try to relax, okay? I love you and you have nothing to worry about. Everything's going to be okay."

He kept humming the lullaby quietly through his gasping sobs and I eventually joined in, leaning my head against his and closing my eyes. I knew everything was going to be okay. He was strong enough to pull through this. He just had to get used to having more emotional outbursts until our baby was out here with us.


	12. Chapter 12

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I crashed onto the couch as soon as we got back to the apartment. I was dead ass tired and there was no denying it. My feet were killing me, my head was pounding, and my stomach was growling at me. I threw my arms up over the back of the couch and leaned my head back, moaning painfully. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly while flexing my fingers. "Don't you _ever _make me go on a shopping spree with you again or I'll kill you."

She laughed lightly. "You're cute."

I groaned and opened my eyes. "My exhaustion is _cute _to you?"

She put the shopping bags down in our bedroom before coming back out to sit beside me and cuddle with me. Despite being as tired as I was, I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned her head against my chest. "You're just cute in general, sweetheart."

She held my right side as tightly as she could over my stomach. "I don't want to move ever again," I whispered, groaning.

"That's too bad. I would've thought you'd want to sleep on your comfortable bed with your wife instead of on this couch…"

"Help me up and I'll consider it."

She giggled and slid off the couch, moving to stand in front of me. One of her legs ended up between mine and I quickly closed my legs, trapping her one. I sat up and tugged on her hands gently, surprising her with a kiss. I scooted forward on the couch and she knelt down in front of me, forcing me to lean over a little to continue kissing her. I slid one hand behind her head and beneath her rear lek to rub her soft neck slowly with my thumb. She held onto my shoulders and moaned as our lips separated every few seconds.

I sucked on her lower lip as her hands slid across my shoulders to rub my neck. I gently bit her lip. Being that we'd had quite a bit of practice with kisses, I now knew how to _not _hurt her when trying to excite her and make her happy. Our first few kisses like this resulted in chewing on each other's lips until they bled. We'd perfected it over time, asking how we made the other feel and if everything had been all right. In all honesty, _she _was the one that went wild when it came to kissing me. Most of the time, I received bruises from her getting a bit _too _rough with me.

The first time we made love, I could've sworn she'd grown claws. We joked about it afterwards, but _damn _did it hurt at the time.

I knew that I wouldn't have a very easy time making love to her in a short time, so I had to make the most of it while I still could. With my free hand, I attempted to let her know that I wanted her to stand up and she got the idea. She stood up and bent forward to keep her lips locked with mine. I still had her leg between both of mine, so I finally released it.

I reached around to grab her rear and I moved her a bit until her legs were on the couch at my sides and her lower half was on my lap. We broke away and she began to slide my robe off of my shoulders. I helped her by shrugging out of them, keeping my eyes locked on her. I saw the longing in her eyes as she moved my shirt aside to nibble on my skin. "Mm…"

Everything inside of me warmed up as she licked across my skin. My lower area began to throb and I knew she could tell. "Lay back," she whispered.

She gently lifted herself off of me and I laid back, resting my head against the one pillow we had for the couch. She completely removed my robe and shirt, leaving my stomach partially exposed. What she did next kind of took me by surprise. She scooted down my body and leaned forward to kiss my stomach lovingly. _That _had been something I'd done to her to let her know that I was excited for our baby while she was pregnant. She loved it when I did that to her and, as odd as it may sound, I enjoyed it myself.

I smiled at her as she rested her head on top of my stomach and rubbed me gently. "I thought we were going to have sex," I teased. I tried to let her know that I was one hundred percent teasing her. I wanted her so bad right now, but I had the rest of my life to spend making love to her. She wanted a baby since we'd gotten together and now she was going to have it. She deserved a few moments to appreciate our baby that would be born in a few months.

She giggled. "Would you still like to?"

I shrugged. "If you're up for it."

"Ah, my tired lover…" she whispered, trailing off. I was tired and I let her know that numerous times before leaving the shop and before we even got home. She nearly crashed my side of the speeder into a building to get me to shut up at one point. "We don't have to tonight. You look tired, sweetheart."

I smiled wider as she scooted up my body carefully and kissed me. She pulled me up with her slowly as she moved into a standing position and she led me into the bedroom. She went over to her dresser to switch into her nightgown and I removed my trousers, switching them for my pajama pants. I glanced over my shoulder to see her smiling up at me. She'd gotten changed faster than me for a change.

We crawled into bed and covered ourselves up before cuddling with each other. I held her hand in between our bodies and we talked quietly until the baby kicked me. "Whoa," I whispered, immediately shifting in response to the kick.

Ahsoka smiled and sat up. I took her hand and placed it above the area where I was being kicked. It was pretty hard, but it was only every now and then. "This is so… amazing," she whispered, smiling up at me. "I love feeling him or her kick you. I know it'll hurt you sometimes, but it's still so magical to know that there's life inside of you…"

"I like feeling them kick," I whispered, kissing her forehead. "I know for sure that they're okay when they do that."

"You're a good daddy," she said, giggling quietly.

"But you're a good mommy, my sweetheart."

"When do you want to start thinking about names?"

"Later. I just want to enjoy my time with you and with the little one's kicks."

We laid back down once the baby's kicks started to die down. She rubbed my arm slowly and told me that she loved me for doing so much for her. She knew I'd die for her if it came down to that. Of all the people that were living in this galaxy, Ahsoka was my true soul mate and I'd never hesitate to do anything for her. Yes, I may have hesitated when I was told I could get pregnant for her, but I ended up doing it in the end because I knew it would make us _both _happy. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Okay, well, first of all, Obi-Wan and I were talking a little about the future…" She paused for a minute and I felt her uneasiness. "He doesn't think the apartment will be the best place to raise our baby, Ani, and I kind of agree with him."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?" I would've thought that the lack of tons of space would be just fine for a little one and the two of us. We could prepare a room for him or her once they arrived and I'm pretty sure no one would even bother us.

"Caydra is always on our ass about something whether it's bills or things she needs done around here that aren't even our job. Ani, there's _one _shower for the entire building and there will be three of us. It'll be hard to keep our baby clean with all the arrogant people in this building."

"I… can see what you're saying, but I don't know where else we'd go. We can't afford to buy anything of our own. I'm not making enough money especially now that I don't know when I'll be working again."

"That's where Obi-Wan comes in. He said we'd be welcome in the temple and I wanted to know what your thoughts on that were."

"The temple?" I practically yelled. I hadn't been there since we decided we were going to leave the Order to begin our life together. There were so many horrible things that I'd remember upon entering those walls again and I didn't know if I was ready to face those ghosts of my past just yet. Ahsoka knew it would be hard for me to be around the Jedi after all the mistrust that had circulated around every last one of the Council members up until Palpatine's betrayal of the Republic.

"Ani, I know there are… _difficulties _with being in the temple, but we don't have to pay to live there and we can always assume that the environment will be stable for our baby. We also might be creating a little Jedi, so it would be convenient to have him or her in the temple and start their training early if they could."

"I'll… think about it, Ahsoka."

"We have time still, but not _too _much time, Ani. We need to think of what's best for the baby. You know I hurt as much as you do when I think about how you were betrayed before we left. Every time I mention the temple, I see this look in your eye and I know what you're feeling. I just want you to know that you'll always have my trust and my love and I'll never turn my back on you."

I bit my lip and nodded silently. We changed subjects and started talking about other things, like decorating a nursery for the baby once they were born and things we'd do on their birthdays. It was at this specific moment that I realized I had to face my fears of being in mistrusted again and think about my child. My child needed somewhere comfortable to live and to grow up. The temple was the only place I could think of going and it was perfect.

My only problem was with the fact that _I _was pregnant with our child. I couldn't imagine how I'd act if the entire temple stared at me all the time. I burst into tears when _one _person gives me an awkward stare. _That _would be a major dilemma for me. I didn't want to be considered a freak for doing something to make my wife happy.

I watched Ahsoka drift off before I rolled over onto my other side to face the nightstand. I reached over and turned it off before staring into the vast darkness. I listened to Ahsoka's soft snores and her small moans as she shifted on the bed. She kicked my leg and curled up against my back before finally relaxing. Moments later, her arm was draped over my side.

I sighed and knew that I had to make the right decision or I could make a _huge _mistake. What Ahsoka said about the apartment's conditions was right. There was one shower that every life form in this building shared and that in itself was pretty disgusting which is why I _only _take showers. There wasn't enough space for a little one that would want to roam the galaxy if it could.

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily before clutching Ahsoka's hand gently. I had to think of what was best for this baby and for my Ahsoka.


	13. Chapter 13

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I was now approximately five and a half months pregnant and Ahsoka and I were completely _screwed._ She was getting sick very slowly and we were completely broke with a _massive _bill for the rent incoming since someone broke in while we were out the other day. None of our stolen items were even going to be reimbursed. Luckily, the things that were stolen weren't really important. A few towels and articles of clothing, food and shower items, and several dishes and silverware were stolen. We were lucky that our lightsabers hadn't been taken…

Ahsoka went out to see if she could somehow make a few credits while I lounged around the apartment by myself. I hadn't moved from the couch in nearly two hours and I certainly didn't plan on getting up anytime soon. I stared at the table in front of me and rubbed my stomach, sighing. My holocom was in front of me and I knew I needed to contact Obi-Wan soon so he could help us. Ahsoka's health was my main concern because I didn't want anything to happen to her.

I lifted my hand from the cushion and held it out, levitating the holocom into my flesh hand. I tapped in Obi-Wan's frequency and he appeared moments later. "_Anakin, it's so good to see you. How are you doing?_"

"I'm okay," I whispered. "It's nice to see you, too. Look, I was wondering if I could meet you somewhere so we could talk in person?"

"_Of course. Would you like me to come pick you up and go somewhere or would you like me to come to the apartment and we can relax there?_"

"I kind of want to go out. I'm tired, but I'm also tired of seeing the interior of this place."

He chuckled and nodded. "_I'm on my way now, Anakin._"

I saw him moving before he disconnected the link and I tossed the holocom down onto the table before throwing my head back and sighing once more. I was worried about Ahsoka. I didn't like her going out there alone. It was different when I was on my own because I knew my strengths. Ahsoka was cocky and always got herself into too much trouble. Well, at least until I got pregnant, then she turned into me.

Several minutes must have gone by because someone knocked on the door. I almost didn't get up to answer it because I wasn't feeling up to it and I was having a hard time sensing presences with the emotional turmoil inside of me plus the emotions of the baby. "It's me, Anakin." I pushed myself up, groaning quietly while holding my stomach. My feet felt heavier than durasteel, but I forced them to move so I could open the door. I opened it and he smiled at me. "Hello, little brother."

"Hey."

"Hungry?"

"Always," I sighed. The baby kicked and I smirked. "Little one is, too, I guess."

He gently moved me aside so he could come into the apartment and he gaped at the broken disaster of the kitchen and the living room. There was a lot of glass on the floor that broke sometime today that I couldn't pick up because Ahsoka left me a note telling me not to touch it. "Where's your robe at?"

"In the bedroom. Sorry about the mess."

"What happened in here?" he asked before darting into the bedroom to grab my robe from the chair beside the bed. He came back out and helped me put it on.

"Soka must've broken something and she told me not to touch it. I felt sick when I tried to earlier and I got kind of frustrated and said to hell with it. I don't want her to think I'm useless though."

"She doesn't think you're useless," he said, laughing. "She just doesn't want you to get hurt when she's not around. We talked a little this morning. She said to keep an eye on you, so I wasn't surprised when you called me."

I sighed and walked out of the apartment. Obi-Wan closed the door and locked it up before leading me to his speeder. We hopped in and talked a little before landing outside of some small restaurant with healthy foods inside. I knew it was better for me, but that didn't mean I liked it. We got out and went in and actually found a decent seat by the windows.

We ordered something light and he offered to pay right from the start, making me feel guilty inside. "So, my little brother, what did you need to talk about?"

I fidgeted with the glove on my mechanical hand before sighing. "Ahsoka brought something up to me not too long ago. She said you'd be willing to take us back into the temple. I just wanted to know if that offer still stands."

He placed his hand gently on top of mine and smiled, nodding slowly. "Of course it does, Anakin. You're my brother and that makes your family my family. I can't guarantee that the Council will welcome the two of you back under these circumstances, but I can keep you two hidden in the temple. No one will know you're around except for me and you'll both be completely safe even after the baby is born."

"This brings me back to all of the deception we faced during the Clone Wars. I lied to you about my attachment to Ahsoka and then it all came out wrong before the end…"

"I understand, but I will take full responsibility if something happens the way I'm hoping it doesn't. I'm the one that suggested this idea to you and I'm the one that wants to protect you and your family. If the Council doesn't like it, then I have another location to retreat to."

"Mandalore?" I asked, smirking at him.

"Mandalore…"

"So I take it you two hit it off pretty nicely?"

"She's offering sanctuary for you and Ahsoka. She and I have our… _differences _and haven't spoken much since the end of the Clone Wars."

"Oh."

Our food came and I immediately dug in. I couldn't resist the urge to savor every last bite of my food. Obi-Wan ordered a second tray of food for me since I'd practically begun eating the first tray itself. We finished eating before we began to talk again. "So you're taking good care of yourself and your little one?"

"Yeah. I don't know how, but I and the little one are in perfect condition. Soka's getting sick though and I'm worried. She coughs all the time and it's getting _really _painful to the point where she launches herself across the room in an attempt to let me sleep…"

"I'm sorry to hear that. Why haven't you taken her to get checked up?"

"We… lost all of our money paying for food and then a big chunk of it got stolen a few –"

"You were _robbed?_"

"Yeah," I whispered, crossing my arms on the table and bowing my head slightly. "We weren't home, thankfully. Residents in the apartment said they heard blaster shots and other weapon-like sounds coming from the room among things being thrown and broken. They found our hidden stash of money and now we have no money to pay for food or repairs or the bills…"

"How much are the repairs and bills?" I bit my lip before feeling his hand rub across my knuckles. "Little brother, tell me how much you owe."

"A little over a million credits," I whispered, ashamed to even _say _that.

"I'll pay it off if you two move into the temple."

My heart leapt out of my chest and I lifted my head immediately, staring at him in surprise. "Y-You would do that?" I was practically choking on guilt, but I was also on the borderline of relief.

"Of course I would. I have no one to spend my credits on. I might as well help you two out of debt and get you into a better living style to take care of your family."

I leaned back, utterly dumbstruck. "Wow," I whispered, brushing my hair back so I could stare at him and know he was really in front of me. "You know we'll pay you back. I don't know when, but we will."

He shook his head and smiled warmly at me. "Don't stress over the money. That's why I'm helping you out. You need to take it easy and I'm willing to do anything for you and your wife. I just want to be nearby when my niece or nephew is born."

I chuckled and nodded quickly. "You'll be the first one Soka will notify once I go into labor. I'll make sure of it."

He laughed and shook his head. "I love you, little brother."

"I love you, too, and thank you _so _much for doing this. I'm forever in your debt," I whispered.

"No, you aren't. You're family. Family do everything and anything for each other and I just want you to come back," he teased me with the last line. "I've been missing seeing your smirking face every time I walk through the halls. I haven't been able to lecture you or Ahsoka in quite some time either."

"Well, once we're back, you certainly can –" My holocom started to beep and I instantly froze. The only people that had my frequency since I changed it were Glynn, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka. Obi-Wan was right in front of me, Glynn was in the med ward, and I only assumed that my wife was trying to get a hold of me. She would _kill _me for leaving the apartment without telling her.

"Why don't you answer it?" Obi-Wan asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid it's Ahsoka."

He chuckled. "She has you on a tight chain, doesn't she?"

"You don't know the _half _of it. She yells at me when I try to make my own food."

"Let's get you back home. Maybe she'll think you're asleep."

"Let's hope so," I sighed. He called for the check and he paid for the entire thing. He kept the price hidden from me, irritating me a little.

We got back into the speeder and he took me back home. He told me that he'd immediately pay for all of the bills and repairs so we could start packing the few items we wanted and were allowed to take with us. We sat in the speeder for a moment and my eyes locked on the bright yellow and red speeder beside us. "Oh, shit," I whispered, dragging it out a little.

Obi-Wan glanced over at the speeder and sighed. "You're in for a lot of trouble, I assume."

I bit my lip and nodded. "She's going to kill me."

He chuckled and we got out of the speeder and made our way towards the apartment slowly. Once we reached the door, I felt Ahsoka waiting for me on the couch. I could feel my nervousness almost as if it were a person standing in front of me. I put my hand on the panel and it slid open to reveal my beautiful wife in a _very _revealing outfit. She jumped when she saw Obi-Wan and pulled a blanket off of the back of the couch, covering herself up. The two of us gaped at her before her lekku stripes darkened far beyond what they'd ever done before.

"Ani, get in the bedroom," she whispered, getting up and wrapping the blanket around her.

"Looks like someone's going to get lucky," Obi-Wan teased, nudging me.

"You mean someone _was _going to get lucky." I gave him a half hug before he told me he'd com me later and we'd talk about the payment transaction. He left, chuckling under his breath and I rolled my eyes.

I walked into the bedroom cautiously before seeing Ahsoka leaning over the bed. "Ahsoka, is something wrong?"

"No. I was waiting for you to come home."

"I'm home now," I said, taking a seat beside her. "Are you mad at me?"

She leaned against me and smiled, closing her eyes. "No. Just tell me when you're going out next time so I don't worry about you." I kissed her montrals and smiled. "But you're going to suffer the consequences of not answering your com, my sweetheart."

I chuckled, liking the sound of that. She gently pushed me over onto my side and kissed me lovingly.


	14. Chapter 14

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

Anakin and I had fallen asleep a little while ago and we went to bed pretty happy. He had been a little upset with me after we _finished _because he thought I was out with someone else. I had to explain that I borrowed the outfit from a place where the money didn't cost a credit and he sighed, doubting me. Obi-Wan told me he'd gone to get Ani and take him out for a little bit, so I thought I'd surprise him with a little sensual gift when he returned. I, of course, did _not _expect Obi-Wan to come inside with him. It hurt to think that Ani didn't trust me. He asked me if I'd done anything I shouldn't have because of the outfit and it took _forever _to reassure him that I hadn't done anything of the sort.

His com was beeping on the nightstand beside him and he didn't seem to be bothered by it. I opened my eyes slowly to see the dim light shining. I was curled up against his back with my chin near his shoulder. My arm was draped over him and his hand was holding mine against his chest. "Ani, baby, someone's comming you."

He groaned and squeezed my hand gently. I kissed his shoulder and he sighed before reaching over to see who was contacting him. "Force damn it," he muttered. "I'm _so _going to kick his ass." He groaned and pushed himself up a little, rubbing his eyes a bit before answering. "Obi-Wan, I hope you realize it's three in the kriffing morning," he muttered, clearly aggravated.

"_I'm sorry to wake you up, Anakin, but I have something serious I need to talk to you about._"

"You bastard," he growled. "I _need _my Force damned sleep and you can't even give me that!"

I stared at his bare back, wide eyed in disbelief. I knew he could be cranky, but _damn._ "Sweetie, give me the com." I reached over him and he shrugged away from me in an attempt to keep it. "Anakin Skylar Skywalker, you give me that com right now or you'll be forced to suffer the consequences."

"Consequences my ass," he sneered.

I cocked my eye markings at him curiously before using the Force to get my way. He snapped at me in Huttese and I held the com tightly in my hand, barely realizing that Obi-Wan's voice was muffled by it. He turned over to glare at me and I saw the weariness and sleepiness in his eyes. He looked upset and I sighed. "Lay down, sweetheart. I'll take care of this."

He groaned and fidgeted with the blanket before growling lowly and plopping his head back down onto the pillow. I leaned closer and kissed his shoulder before sliding off of the bed and pulling a robe on quickly. I walked out into the kitchen and sat on the couch. "_Ahsoka, is he all right?_"

"He's fine. He's just grumpy," I said, laughing lightly. "In a different world, he wouldn't mind being woken up at three in the morning. I'm sorry for the way he was acting though."

He sighed and I closed my eyes to try to relax Ani from a distance. "_I'm honestly sorry for calling at this hour, but I think _now _would be the perfect time for you both to come to the temple. No one is going to know you're here if you come now. I understand that he's not going to want to move, but the entire temple is asleep._"

"He and I talked about it earlier and he's willing to go whenever he can. I'm just wondering how no one will sense us if we stay hidden."

"_I've found a way to hide your signatures via the Force._"

I sat up and opened my eyes, not sure if I understood how that was even _possible. _"Really?"

"_Yes. If I meet you a short distance from the temple, I can do it. If you can convince Anakin to move at all, then we can make this work. He gave me the codes to place money in his account earlier and all of your debts have been paid off. You're both free to leave whenever you'd like._"

I was in shock. I didn't think Anakin had been serious about Obi-Wan paying everything off for us. Ani seemed grateful and a bit more… _at ease _after hearing that. "Wow," I whispered, dumbstruck. "I have no words to say that'll thank you enough…"

"_A simple thank you is good enough for me. He's my brother and you're both my family. I'd hate myself if I let you two suffer the way you have been any longer. You two need somewhere to rest and relax instead of having to worry about food all the time._"

"Tell him I said thank you," a quiet voice whispered behind me. I jumped and glanced over my shoulder to see Anakin in his boxers, poking around the corner. My heart kept racing from the small fright he'd given me by creeping up behind me like that and now I felt like my breath had been taken away by his cute, little smile.

I nodded at him and returned the smile, not taking my eyes off of him as I responded to Obi-Wan. "Ani says thank you. Thank you so much, Obi-Wan. You have no idea how much this means to us."

Anakin came into the kitchen and sat beside me. He held my hand in his and kissed my jaw lovingly. I giggled a little as he nibbled on my jaw and licked my neck. "_You're welcome, both of you. I take it by the sounds you're making right now, I should let you go?_"

Anakin chuckled. "Yes, Obi-Wan."

"_When can I expect you two to arrive?_"

"Give us twenty minutes," he whispered, closing his eyes before licking my cheek. "We need to pack everything up."

"_Okay, Anakin. See you then. Kenobi out._"

He disconnected and I tossed the com onto the table before giving Anakin my complete attention. I was about to say something to him, but he pressed his lips up against mine. His belly was touching me as he did so and I could feel our baby kicking the both of us. It was almost as if the little one knew that its parents were about to start a better life for it.

I subconsciously rested my hand on his belly and he broke away to laugh. I smiled up at him as he stared into my eyes. "This feels so different." His emotions kind of explained why the baby was kicking so hard. Every time he was _really _happy, the baby was, too. Well, that's what he told me anyway. He said he could sense the baby so much better than I could. I watched Anakin's smile as his eyes lowered to his belly and he rested his hand on it. I placed my hand beside his and he moved his to place it above mine. "I'm sorry for snapping on you earlier. You didn't deserve that and I was being an ass. I'm just tired."

I pecked his lips slowly and smiled. "It's okay, sweetheart."

I slid off of the couch and held my hands out for him. He grasped mine gently and I pulled him up. We both groaned a bit, but laughed when we were stomach to stomach. "Force," he whispered, placing his hands on the sides of my face. His thumbs rubbed around my cheek markings slowly and his eyes practically glowed in happiness. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, my bipolar husband," I teased. He kissed me the way he did when he truly felt happy and I couldn't help but smile against his lips. The baby continued to kick as we kissed and then we finally separated to begin our packing. He stripped the bed sheets while I put all of our dishes into a box. I ducked down to pull things out from under the kitchen sink and he came up behind me and began to rub my montrals the way he did when he wanted to excite me. I giggled and turned a bit to glance up at him. I wrapped my arm around his leg and leaned against him, smiling. "Are you happy to get out of here?" I asked him.

"Hell yeah," he whispered. He ran his fingers along the back of my left montral, tracing the stripes. My body shook a bit in pleasure and his lips parted to reveal his glistening teeth as he smiled widely. "We won't have any more Caydra or pedophiles upstairs trying to listen to us make love because they want to fantasize about you."

I rolled my eyes. "_That _was the grossest thing _ever._ Who knew that a sweet guy like mister Rendeza could want someone thirty years younger than him?"

"I had a feeling when we moved in here that some creep would try something and I was right. It's unfortunate that he had to get a cybernetic arm to replace the one you cut off, however."

I chuckled. "Hey, you were at work!"

"Yeah, and you were also nineteen. He didn't know we were _together _together. Do I really look like your brother?" He knelt down beside me and kissed the side of my face before sighing. "We'll be back in isolation instead of around people that want to take advantage of you. I won't have to work anymore, so I'll have no reason to _not _be able to protect you."

"Until you have this baby, _I _am the Jedi Guardian. You'll be taking it easy for a while, my love." He licked across my eye markings and I giggled. He always liked how smooth my skin was and he liked that I didn't have any hair. "Go start packing up the clothes, sweetie. I'll be there in a second."

"Okay, babe," he whispered, standing back up slowly. He rubbed my rear lek before wandering off in the direction of our bedroom.

"And put some clothes on!" I teased. "Unless you want to walk around in your boxers all day like you normally do now."

"My pants are too damn tight!" he called out.

I placed a few of our cleaning materials into a separate box and laughed. "Baby, I bought you some maternity pants not too long ago. Are you wearing them?"

Silence ensued and I smirked. I heard him open a drawer and then grunt as he pulled his pants on. I shook my head and flipped the flaps of the box and lifted it up onto the counter. He came back out a few minutes later with his brand new pants on. "Don't say a word," he whispered, setting a box of our clothes beside the one I'd set down a moment ago.

I giggled and kissed his bare chest. "I love you, handsome."

"I love you, too."

"It's been fifteen minutes. Do we have everything packed up?"

"There was enough room for a few of the items on the nightstands in the clothes box and the bed sheets and blanket were able to fit into one box themselves, so we have four boxes altogether, my love. We don't have to take the small amount of food we have, so I think we're all set."

I smiled at him and he leaned forward to kiss me. "Let's leave this hell hole," I said, laughing.

"Hey, it wasn't all that bad. I'm going to miss the love counter," he teased.

"We can tell everyone we know that it'll fit both of us on it in several different positions." We both laughed a bit before he stroked the side of my face and gave me a loving look. "I'll miss small parts of this place, Ani, but only because of you."

"We had sex in every part of this apartment," he said, realizing how true that was.

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Let's have sex in every part of the temple now," I teased.

He chuckled and nodded, lifting one of the boxes into his arms. I darted into the bedroom and grabbed the other box he'd packed and we both carried them out and set them down in the speeder. I ran back inside while he stood outside and watched the boxes. I was able to carry the last two with the Force and off we went to return to the place we'd first called home.


	15. Chapter 15

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

We arrived at the temple with all four of our boxes and I was able to levitate two of the four while Ahsoka carried one and Obi-Wan another. He helped us sneak into the temple. We'd found a passage leading into the depths of it and I recognized it as soon as he pushed a wall aside. He'd shown me this as a Padawan when things were getting a bit hectic and my visions had started coming to me. He told me this was my sanctuary where I could be alone and it still was, but I'd be sharing it with my wife now. I'd stayed down here with Obi-Wan for a while and no one knew about it. Master Yoda didn't even know about this place which made it perfect for us.

There was a bed with a nightstand on each side, a dining table, a few dressers, a small refrigerator, and a refresher with a perfectly good shower. Obi-Wan and I spoke quietly for a few minutes while Ahsoka moved everything into place the way she wanted it. I didn't mind that. I wanted her to be happy and she knew I'd change anything I didn't like. When we'd first moved out of the temple and got into the apartment together, things were moving all the time. She got mad at me for moving a few of her things because they were in my way when I did my own stuff. We'd learned to work around it though. It helped that we had shared a dorm while living as Jedi.

I messed with her most of the time and switched her soap with a skin dye. _That _had been hilarious when she was a Padawan. I turned her blue for a week and she got me back by dyeing my skin orange for _two _weeks and putting a fake set of montrals and lekku on me.

"Anakin?"

I blinked and glanced up at Obi-Wan. "Yeah?"

"Are you all right?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, just thinking a little. Sorry. What were we talking about?"

"I was letting you know that I still have plenty of credits to blow on the two of you if you need to go shopping for anything. I know the maternity clothes are brand new, but most of your clothes and her clothes are pretty… _old _looking."

"We don't wear clothes unless we go somewhere," I teased.

He rolled his eyes and Ahsoka squealed happily, forcing me to spin around to see what she'd done. I smiled at her as she stared at the bed. It was bigger than the one we'd had before and the sheets fit perfectly. She put the comforter down perfectly and it looked amazing. I smiled at her as she turned to face me. "Sorry. I'm just a little excited…"

The baby started kicking me and I doubled over a little with the first kick. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were holding onto me as soon as I'd moved and I gasped quietly. "I'm all right," I whispered, rubbing the part of my stomach that had been kicked. I glanced up at Ahsoka as she sighed in relief and eased up. Her hand slid away from my shoulder and down my back. Obi-Wan kept staring at my stomach that I chose not to hide at the moment because I didn't see a reason to. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He got really flustered like he had when we caught him in the shop the one day. I cocked an eyebrow and he sighed. "I've just… never experienced a pregnancy before and it's still odd to think that you've gotten pregnant."

I felt like I was putting him in an awkward position, but the baby was still kicking me and, after his short speech, I felt like I could make an exception for him. I held my hand out for him and he hesitantly gave me his hand. I moved it over to my stomach and held it where I was being kicked. I watched his face transform into pure joy and excitement. I smiled at him and Ahsoka held my side while leaning against me. "By the Force…" he whispered, not being able to tear his eyes away from my stomach. "This is so…" He trailed off, finally at a loss for words. He rubbed his thumb over my stomach and smiled widely. "This is the most magical feeling I've ever experienced. You're going to have a very strong baby. I can feel that."

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Are you two hungry?" he asked, taking his hand away from me slowly. I could see that he was really happy after feeling the baby and I knew he wanted to do it again, but I felt a _little _awkward because it was normally the women whose stomachs were petted like a small, cute animal.

Ahsoka nodded and giggled. "_Starving._ Ani has too eat a lot more or I'll have to start shoving food down his throat."

I smirked at her and Obi-Wan decided now was the best time to nod and make his escape. After a comment like that, he _knew _damn well that I had some sexual interpretation of that that I would _need _to say directly to Ahsoka while he was in front of me. He took off like lightning and I chuckled. "I'm the only one that gets to shove something down your throat," I whispered, kissing her montrals.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, tugging me towards the bed. She helped me sit down before leaning against me. "I'm so glad we're here," she whispered. "I think things will be much easier and calmer now."

I wrapped my arm around her and rubbed her right side. "I think so, too. Did Obi-Wan explain to you how our presence will be hidden?"

She looked up at me and shook her head. "There's a Force barrier around this part of the temple because it was once sacred to a very powerful Jedi whose name was edited out of all history references. No one knew that he created the barrier and they all assumed he'd vanished. That was true, but he resurfaced a while later with the barrier intact. He never told anyone about it or the power it possessed. Obi-Wan and I found it several years ago by accident."

"That's pretty magnificent," she whispered.

"I agree."

We scooted back up to the pillows and laid beside each other for a few moments before she curled up against me. She kept her hand on my stomach and closed her eyes. I placed my hand on top of hers and smiled at her peacefulness. This was the happiest she'd looked while laying down. This was the _quietest _things had been for us in quite some time. We had lousy neighbors to our sides and above us that kept us up most nights, so this was a pleasant change.

Obi-Wan came back and I immediately smelled all of the food he'd brought us. I jerked up into a sitting position, letting Ahsoka fall onto the bed very abruptly. "Hey!" she called out, pushing herself up. I stared at the food hungrily and she sighed, kissing my shoulder. Obi-Wan set a tray of food down for us. It was a bunch of Mandalore and Nubian foods and my stomach churned at the _amazing _smell. I was drooling a waterfall at the sight of it, too. Ahsoka giggled beside me and she nibbled at my neck. "You go ahead and eat first, baby."

I stared at her for a moment and sighed, shaking my head. "You always let me eat first."

"You're the pregnant one, love. You need to eat." She nudged me a bit and smiled. "It's not like we're going to starve anymore. Obi will take care of us, sweetie. After you have the baby, maybe we can come out of hiding."

I nodded and leaned over to kiss her jaw. "You're the best," I whispered. "Because you're almost always right," I added in, teasing her.

She smacked my shoulder and I laughed. I laughed the way she liked and I knew that because I could feel her happiness stop twisting and turning and shoot right through the roof of the temple. She liked when I gave her a full, free laugh.

She flopped backwards and rested her legs on my lap while I reached out and pulled food into my hands with the Force. I felt like an animal once again and I enjoyed every bit of it. We hadn't eaten this good in _quite _some time and it felt nice. I stopped at some point to let Ahsoka have a turn at the food and she enjoyed it just as much as I did.

I belched loudly after we finished and Ahsoka and Obi-Wan burst into laughter. Ahsoka held onto me and smiled at me while Obi-Wan shook his head. He hated when I did things like that because they were '_disrespectful._' Only to him.

"All right, you two. You can com me if you need anything else. Don't leave if you don't need to." He glanced at Ahsoka and looked totally serious. "If Anakin burns something, you had better run as fast as you can."

We both chuckled and she nodded. "I will."

"Okay," he said, turning to head out. "I'll come back later to check on you and bring you some lunch. If someone gets hungry prior to that, just com me. I'll be in my normal dorm. Try to get some sleep."

We nodded and he finally left us alone. Ahsoka flipped over and rested her hand on my lap. I smiled down at her and she smiled widely up at me. We were finally alone and in complete, utter peace. No one would ever bother us again.

I stroked her montrals and she sighed happily. "You look a lot happier," she whispered.

"I was happy before."

"But it's better now. You're glowing," she whispered, sitting up a bit to kiss my jaw. "Then again, that could just be the pregnancy making you glow. Either way, you feel a lot happier, my love."

"I've got you and a beautiful baby growing inside of me. What else do I need to be happy? I've got all I need right here with me."

I laid back when she started to talk about how much she loved me and how much she appreciated that I was doing this for her. It was something I'd heard a million times, but I loved it every single time. I loved to hear her say she loved me and I loved to hear that I was making her happy. She still wished she could do something for me and I told her the only thing I needed was for her to stay with me and she promised me that she'd never leave my side.

I kissed a diamond on her forehead as she cuddled up against me. Her right hand held my left side and she closed her eyes after nuzzling her face against my chest. I couldn't stop smiling at her as I watched her slowly drift off into sleep. She was so beautiful when she was this happy. I felt like a better person because of her. _She _made me into the person I am today and I'd give anything to keep her alive and in my life.

I stroked the side of her face lovingly and gently so as not to wake her. After several minutes, she began to whisper things in her sleep and I was surprised to hear my name a few times. She said something about a baby that I didn't catch and I grew curious. I didn't want to wake her up though…

She held onto me tighter and I kept my eyes locked on her. I gently placed my fingers on her right temple and attempted to probe her dream and all I saw was a hellish nightmare. It was similar to the one I'd had about myself. I was screaming and she was trying to keep herself composed to get me to relax. After several torturous moments, the screaming and soothing stopped and the cries of the baby were heard. "_It's a boy_," a monotonous voice whispered.

We both gasped simultaneously and she woke up with tears in her eyes while staring at me.


	16. Chapter 16

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

Anakin and I had discussed the dream I had earlier for a few hours until he got really sleepy and passed out beside me. It was now later in the day and I still hadn't been able to get to sleep. He was curled up, facing away from me and I was pressed up against his back with my arms around him. My chin rested on his shoulder and I closed my eyes. I listened to his quiet breathing and rested my hand on his stomach. He groaned a little as he was kicked and I opened my eyes to stare at his face.

I was surprised he hadn't woken up. He'd woken up a few times in the past after a rough kick like that. I rubbed his belly and kissed his shoulder. He moaned a little and lifted his hand to hold mine. "Did you sleep?" he whispered, his voice full of sleep.

"No," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Love…" he trailed off and I felt him drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Go back to sleep, sweetie. I'll be here when you get up." He nodded and I smiled weakly as I watched him bury the side of his face into the pillow. His fingers went limp around mine and I knew he was asleep once again. I didn't feel like he was neglecting me by going back to sleep. I _loved _him unconditionally and he needed his sleep. We were finally in a relaxing home and a stable situation.

He wouldn't have to worry about me starving or about having to give me food so I would survive. I also didn't have to worry about him not having enough to eat for himself or the baby. Like me, he was also taken care of. Obi-Wan was a wonderful man for helping us out in such a stressful time and we owed him our lives.

I carefully moved away from Anakin's warm body and sat up to stare at his sleeping form. He looked gorgeous when he was at peace and it hurt my heart to know that we weren't able to make it on our own and we weren't able to have a baby the normal way a couple would. He did so many things for me that I never _dreamed _he would in his lifetime and I loved him so much. I leaned forward and kissed his side before sliding off of the bed.

I drifted over towards our boxes full of items from the apartment and I sat down in front of one that was labeled '_Ani's things_.' I cocked an eye marking as I sat there and stared at the box. This had been his box for bringing his own things _to _the apartment and now it was the box we shared to bring both of our things back to the temple. Seeing the label and realizing that a lot of my things were inside of it made me feel sad because he'd given up so much of his personal belongings in order to pay off bills and other things that we couldn't afford.

I opened it up and immediately found that he'd divided our things inside. A small portion of it belonged to him and the only things he had left were things I'd given him while we were together or things he'd been given by his mother when he was little that still held meaning to him. I smiled and found a pendant that looked like it had been hand carved. I slid my index finger across it and I could feel Anakin within it. _He _had made this and _he _had put his heart into it.

I felt someone else's trace on it and I felt strange because it wasn't me. It was a familiar feeling, but I just couldn't place it. I jumped when I heard Anakin moving around on the bed. I glanced over at him and he moaned a bit before wrapping his arms around his pillow.

I stared at the pendant again and sighed. "Come on," I whispered. "I know who this is…" I shut my eyes and tried to step back into my past to remember where I'd felt this presence before. Everything zigzagged in my memory until it hit me. I was feeling _Padme's_ presence in his pendant. My eyes opened immediately and I stared over at him again. This must've meant something to him and he must have given it to her at some point. If her presence still lingered on this object after her death, it must have been really special to them both.

I realized that this was still something he held dear to him and I didn't mind. I admit that I was shocked to find something from her in here, but I knew he still had a connection to her that would never be completely severed. She had been one of my closest friends as well as his wife and I understood the bond between them. I'd never force him to forget her and I'd never force him to get rid of anything he'd given her or that she had given him. I knew he loved me and I trusted him to love me and only me.

I gently laid the pendant down beside my left leg and glanced back into the box. He'd packed it up for us and I smiled as I saw how carefully he'd placed some things inside. I reached in and found the note he'd given me on our wedding day. He'd kept it a secret from me for quite some time and left a note on the nightstand of our dorm, telling me to meet him in the Council chambers with my wedding dress on.

"_Good morning, my love. Shaak wants to see you in the Council chambers. She said she has some preparations for the wedding, so get into your dress, please. I'm out with Obi-Wan for a little while, but I'll be back soon. I can't wait to see you, beautiful. I love you._"

The way he wrote the note and signed his name brought me to tears because it was so beautiful. He took the time to make his note beautiful for me whereas he could've scribbled something onto a Holopad like he'd done numerous times in the past where he had to leave me for a mission first thing in the morning…

"Why are you crying?" his soft voice whispered. I jumped and the note flew out of my hands. I held my face in my palm and sat there silently. I should've known he'd wake up and scare the living hell out of me.

"Force damn it," I whispered as he hopped on the bed a bit to sit up. I twisted to look at him and watch him gradually slide off of the mattress. The way he held his stomach and looked very careful made me love him so much that my heart began to melt. I got up quickly and darted over to him before he could get up completely. He stared up at me concernedly before stroking my cheekbones gently.

"What's wrong?"

I leaned forward and pecked his lips lovingly, twisting locks of his hair in my fingers. "Nothing's wrong. I was reading something. It was the note you left for me the morning of our wedding."

He chuckled and I watched him smile widely, his eyes glimmering beautifully. "I remember writing it for you. I never thought I'd see you cry in front of everyone though."

I kissed him again and it felt more longing than it had been before. I wanted his lips more than anything right now and I knew he was willing enough to give them to me if I let him know. I was about to pull away, but he got up a little to keep our lips locked. He eventually started to lean backwards and I moved with him to make things easier. Normally, I'd lie on him as we kissed like this, but I had to be careful of the baby now. I laid beside his right shoulder and kissed him passionately. His right arm wound around my body until his hand rested on my lower back.

I placed my right hand above his left shoulder and gripped the bed sheets tightly. He moaned and, at first, I thought it was out of pleasure. It kept going until he gently pushed me aside and sat up quickly. I didn't even consider that it might have meant he was in pain or something like that. I stared at him in concern as he rested his hands on his stomach. "Is everything okay?" I whispered, resting my hands on his.

He sighed and nodded slowly. "The little one is kicking really hard. Is it possible to go into early labor?"

"This is too early," I assured him.

He stared up at me worriedly and I felt his distress. "What if the baby is premature?"

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. You haven't worried up to this point. The baby will be fine." I leaned against him and I could hear his frantic, worried breathing. I closed my eyes and attempted to soothe his nerves through our bond. I could feel the baby kicking him and I understood how he was feeling right now. I'd never gotten to this point in my pregnancies, but I'd done a lot of reading and talked to a lot of people about how it feels and I could sympathize for him. I opened my eyes and stared up at his face.

I just didn't understand why he was worried. He gasped after one major kick and I watched him breathe shaky breaths. "Damn," he whispered.

After a few more gentle kicks, the baby settled down. Being that the little one was settled, so was Ani. We scooted back up to the pillows and rested our backs against them. He held my hand between us and rubbed my skin gently with his mechanical fingers. My eyes, however, were locked onto his stretch marks. His once beautiful body was tainted by these marks. He glanced sideways at me and sighed. I bit my lip, not wanting to get him started on how he was doing this to make me happy because he was happy when I was.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes before he leaned against my lek. He scooted a little to let me wrap my arm around him. His hand held my other one and I rubbed his shoulder while kissing his hair. "Everything's going to be fine, Ani."

"I'm almost six months through," he whispered. "I'm still really nervous about how the little one is going to come out. Those nightmares I've had have been scaring me to death."

"I know, sweetie. I know."

His left hand slid up my body until he held my shoulder. I watched his eyes close and, for the first time since losing our last baby, I felt his helplessness. He had a pretty high pain threshold considering he'd almost lost several limbs throughout the Clone War, but I knew he was afraid for our baby. It wasn't just his life that he was risking by carrying our baby. He knew that and I knew that. He worried more than I was. I had only been considerably worried for the first few months. Once we passed my scare mark, I knew things were fine.

_He _was fine. Our baby was fine.

I felt his fear as his eyes opened. "What if I have the baby the way I keep seeing it? Wouldn't I have to be unconscious for it all to happen?"

"I would think so. Maybe something happens," I whispered. "But you know I'll be by your side no matter what."

He nodded and sighed quietly. "I'm hungry," he whispered. I chuckled and he looked up at me. "Thank you, too, Ahsoka, for saying you'll be with me. You know I'm going to need you there if this is the way it's going to be."

I kissed his hair once more before he tilted his face towards mine to kiss me. "I'll always be by your side, my loving Anakin…"


	17. Chapter 17

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

_Less than three months to go._ Approximately. My heart would race every time I looked at my stomach from this point on. I was still afraid of the possibilities of this being a difficult birth to go through, but I was anxious to finally have my baby right here. I was anxious to hold it. _Him._ Ahsoka was determined to call our baby _him _from this point up until its birth. She was absolutely set on the fact that it – _he _was probably a boy after our shared dream a few weeks ago.

I was getting really bored really quickly because Ahsoka had gone out with Obi-Wan to go shopping for me since I was getting too big to actually go out in public. It made me feel really conscious of myself and I wasn't used to that. Ahsoka had always hinted that I looked amazing, but yet she refused to let me go out with her right now.

I sat up on the bed and pulled the holopad into my hand from the nightstand. I laid back down and held it in front of my baby bump, turning it on. I cocked an eyebrow as soon as I saw something girly on the screen. It must have been something Ahsoka was watching after I'd gone to sleep last night. I listened to it for a few minutes before growing bored once again. I flipped it to _my _kind of station for a few minutes before realizing that I must be stuck under some form of adultery for what I was watching.

I flipped to a different station and found a bunch of horror movies. None of these things have _ever _scared me before and there was a brand new animation out. "Ah, what the hell," I said, chuckling. I played it and relaxed into my movie watching position.

It was a pretty generic film considering it was just like all of the others before it. I didn't scream when the monster appeared behind the girl for the first time because I knew it was going to happen. I didn't scream when the girl's friends were impaled because that was a given. The one guy was a goner from the start. He just didn't know it.

I paused it and got off of the bed slowly. I walked on over to the boxes of dry food we had and found some popcorn. The baby was telling me it was time to eat before he knew it, so I was getting us some beautiful food. Ahsoka wasn't here to yell at me for not eating healthy, so I could eat what was in here at this given moment in time.

I unwrapped it and placed it in our microwave. I waited a few moments for it to heat up before taking it over to the bed and relaxing once again. I ripped the top of the bag open and smiled, moaning quietly. "Oh, popcorn…" I trailed off. "You have no idea how much I've missed you…"

I ate – or rather – _stuffed my face_ with popcorn for another hour before the film became somewhat interesting. I watched the star attempt to sneak out of the building she was currently in. It would have been brilliant if an oozing creature wasn't hunting her down by sniffing out her blood that was dripping all over the floorboards.

She was battered and pretty bloody as she silently crept up from the basement. "Don't do it," I muttered. I repeated that mantra despite the fact that I knew I would end up ultimately disappointed in the end. The actors never listened to me. Being the _Chosen One _didn't matter in this scenario. They just got themselves killed anyway. I chuckled at the thought that I was unnoticeably ranting about the actress not listening to me. That was something Ahsoka used to do that got on my nerves. She'd scream at the actor for not telling the actress he loved her and then she'd cry if one of the two died. It was always a joy to sit with her while watching a tragic chick flick, but I loved her and I vowed that I'd do anything for her, so I was forced to sit with her through it.

I refocused on the movie and sighed as she reached for the doorknob. Why she had to reach for a doorknob was beyond me. Our doors just _slid _open. Regardless, I suppose it could just be building up the anticipation of what's to come. As soon as her hand touched the knob, it began to twist. It flew open to reveal the monster at _exactly _the same time that the door to my hidden room whooshed open. Without thinking and automatically reacting, I screamed bloody murder in unison with the girl on the pad.

My heart leapt out of my chest, the HoloPad was flung across the room, popcorn flew about the air and landed on the floor, and the baby was kicking me pretty kriffing hard. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan stared at me, completely frozen in their current positions. They gave me this look that was asking if I'd gone mad. Ahsoka's eyes roamed over my stomach before she relaxed. "For the love of…" I muttered, my palms immediately concealing my face. "Force hell…"

"Sweetie, this is why we watch things together. You need to be held, too." She giggled as she moved over to me. My heart and head were pounding, my throat throbbing from my blood curdling scream. She rubbed my back slowly and lovingly before deciding to tease me once again. "I thought you were having the baby." She laughed quietly and I took my face out of my palms to glare up at her.

She leaned forward and kissed me lovingly, silently asking for my forgiveness. She held my neck gently as she continued to love my lips. I stroked her lekku and rubbed the tips of them with my index fingers and thumbs, receiving pleasurable groans from her. We, of course, didn't care for Obi-Wan's presence until he insisted on clearing his throat more than once.

We stopped and stared at him. My eyebrows and her eye markings gave off the impression that we were aggravated. It also gave off the impression that we were mutually interested in him _leaving._ He nodded towards the food and I glanced at Ahsoka to see this spark in her eyes. She immediately perked up and smiled widely at me. "Ani, we have plenty of food to get us through at _least _two months."

_That _wasn't something I was used to hearing. Any time we shopped together, it was only _maybe _a week's worth of food that barely got us through anything. Sometimes, it was less and we'd have to stretch it out over two weeks or so before my next big paycheck came in. Two _months _of food was fantastic. Obi-Wan smiled at us, feeling exactly what I was feeling right now. He knew how relieved I was and how thankful I was. "Help me up," I whispered. She carefully wound her arm around my waist and helped me off of the bed. I waved for Obi-Wan to come closer and Ahsoka took a hint and wandered off to put the food away.

He came closer, nervously and hesitantly. "Anakin, I –"

"Thank you so much for taking her out." I meant that. It meant a lot to Ahsoka to get shopping done and I knew it was something she enjoyed doing. He stopped and smiled warmly at me before clapping my shoulders gently. "Was she all right? She isn't used to buying so much."

"She was fine," he said, shrugging. "She hesitated a lot because of the prices, but we talked it out and I convinced her to think about food more than the cost. She did, however, break down after seeing the total cost. That took more effort to calm her down and we had security all over me. Someone thought I'd hurt her or something."

"She's… _really _sensitive about these things. We discussed being reliant on one another a lot and we were prior to now."

"So you brought the money in and she brought you in?" I immediately burst into laughter. Albeit, unintentionally. I held my stomach and back as I laughed and, after calming down a bit, I saw how red his face was. He was flustered by my sex life even though _he _had just commentated on it.

Ahsoka cleared her throat and we stared at her for a moment. I had a hard time not bursting into laughter again. She looked so mad at me for laughing, but hey. I was her husband and it was true for the most part. I smirked at her before smiling lovingly as she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. I walked slowly towards her until I could kiss her cheek. "You know we love you." I kissed her lek and whispered, "Besides, you know how true that was…"

She rolled her eyes and gave me that '_you're not getting any_' look. I just hoped that applied to right now and not later. Being that I was getting bigger, it was getting harder and harder to make love to her. I watched her shake her head as she walked away from me. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Obi-Wan mouthing his apologies to her and then to me. I kept smiling at her despite the fact that she was somewhat aggravated with me for the way I reacted to _Obi-Wan's _comment.

I walked up to her as she started setting things up for dinner tonight. I stood behind her and kissed her bare shoulder since she had a sleeveless shirt on. I licked her skin slowly, keeping my eyes on the side of her face. I felt her joy and I watched her shiver a little in anticipation. She looked at me and I knew then that I wasn't in trouble for very long.

Eventually, things got better and all the awkwardness died off as we began to finish up making dinner. Obi-Wan sat at the table patiently while I helped Ahsoka make some Togruti recipe that she wanted us to try. The last time I had any of her food from home, I was stuck in bed for three days with a weak _everything._

She came over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I felt her lips on my back and I smiled. I liked feeling her warmth against me. "What's up, my love?" She scooted her hands up to my baby bump as the little guy started moving around. It _still _felt strange, but I really enjoyed the feeling. I liked knowing that this little life form was growing inside of me. I liked knowing that he was alive and well in there.

"Nothing. I just missed you today." She nuzzled my back lovingly and I shifted her hand to where the baby was gently kicking me as it shifted around a little. The thing I loved most about being a Jedi was that I could feel what she felt. Her happiness washed into me and warmed my heart.

"I missed you, too, my sweetheart."

"This is a lot healthier than the original way it's made on Shili. I'm hoping you won't get sick this time, sweetie."

"I'll be fine." I thought of a really stupid pun, but decided to say it anyway. "I eat Togruti all the time." She giggled and my heart raced. I finished cutting up the meat she wanted me to cut. I spun around a little and she moved to scoop it up into a bowl in order to put it into the pot with the rest of the food.

After several minutes of mindless, random talking about the baby, dinner was all set. We got Obi-Wan to talk about the Jedi above us a bit and he feared that they might be catching on to our presence. I just hoped it wasn't before I had the baby…


	18. Chapter 18

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

I came back from shopping with Obi-Wan to find Anakin asleep. Obi-Wan took me out to get him more maternity clothes and me some decent clothes of my own so I wouldn't wear Ani's anymore. I set the bags down and walked over to Anakin. I knelt beside the bed and was shocked to see tear-stained cheeks. I stroked his hair, not expecting him to be so sweaty.

He worried me, so I quickly and gently touched his belly. I could feel the baby, so both of my boys were okay. It was funny that I called Ani my boy. He never seemed to mind it, so it suck. He started moaning and muttering things. "Sweetie, I'm home," I whispered, rubbing his chest.

His eyes snapped open and tears started streaming down his face uncontrollably. He looked afraid and I didn't like that look. There were very few times where I could see real fear in his eyes and I'd seen them when Padme was in danger or when I was.

He could be a strong man after saving me, but he was stronger when he had this fear. He reacted better to it. He was my stronger half because of how he reacted to certain situations...

He closed his eyes and tears slipped over the bridge of his nose and dripped onto the mattress. I stroked his hair back and kissed his cheek. "What's troubling you, my love?" I rested my hand on his and he flinched away from me. My heart froze as he carefully turned away from me. "Ani, what's going on?" I touched his back and he tensed up. Each small movement he made hurt my heart. I was actually afraid to lay down with him. "Talk to me," I whispered.

"Who's Lux?" he said, his voice strained and hoarse. Without giving me a moment to respond, he turned over and sat up, asking, "Are you cheating on me?"

I sat on the bed and stared into his eyes. "No, I am not cheating on you nor have I considered it." I made sure to enunciate every word to emphasize that truth.

He didn't look like he believed me and I was upset by that. I spent almost all of my time with him. The rest of my time was when he slept and I read an article on his Holo. "Lux was a friend from the Clone War. He disappeared after that rebellion you sent me to end. I married you, Ani. If I wanted Lux, I wouldn't be here with you. We're married and having our first baby. You mean _so_ much to me..."

He sat there in silence before breaking down. I hadn't seen this side of him to this extent. He did cry at Padme's funeral and he'd cried quietly with me after I lost the babies, but this was bad. I could_ feel_ the emotional turmoil.

I scooted closer to him and he leaned against me. I held him as best I could. I held his head beneath my chin and he held my right lek, rubbing the stripes softly. I stroked his hair and closed my eyes to listen to his shaky breathe. I hummed a random tune until he started to relax. "I'm sorry for accusing you," he whispered.

I opened my eyes and he slowly moved to straighten up. He lifted his hands and I grabbed them, getting his attention. "I love you more than anything and anyone. You're my husband and a father-to-be. I'll never leave your side. I'll never _not_ love you. I spent so much time falling for you. I want your trust and love."

I moved his hands back to his lap and used my own to wipe the tears from his soft skin. "I love you and trust you," he whispered. His eyes locked with mine. "_Unconditionally._"

He gave me a small, loving kiss. He licked my lips twice before breaking away to kiss my face. He kissed both diamonds on my forehead before tracing the markings leading to the ones above my eyes. This was the first time in a while where he didn't have a glove over his mechanical fingers, so I felt the coolness of his artificial finger as it roamed over each marking on my face.

He placed his palm on the left side of my face and I held his cool hand in place, closing my eyes. He kissed my forehead and I smiled. There was no use for words when our emotions were nearly tangible. Everything was beautiful until he groaned quietly. I opened my eyes as soon as he removed his hands from me. He held his stomach and I stared at him. "What's wrong?"

He had this look of panic and I put my hands on his. I felt the small movements inside of him. I smiled and he stared at me like I was insane. "What the hell is happening?"

"He has the hiccups, sweetie. Relax." He sighed in relief and rubbed his belly. I leaned closer and kissed his lips.

We laid down by the pillows and he laid on his back, his hands practically glued to our baby. He smiled down at his belly and I smiled at him. All the fear, all the panic that previously lingered in his eyes was gone. He was genuinely happy and he had this sparkle in his eyes that made my heart skip a beat every now and then.

I loved his man. He cared and love so much. He gave me his heart even though it was shattered at the time. He promised me that he would love me and only me and I believed him then. I took his heart and then I gave him mine. I've never seen a man more faithful than him.

He loved me so much. There was no end to his love for me. He carried our child for me even though it wasn't natural. He would do everything in his immense power to make me happy. There were so many times where he'd gotten upset with me for starting a fight, but he always held me close to him.

I'd forced him to stop making love to me when I thought he was still hung up on Padme. The way he went about avoiding sex made me love him more. He took me out to eat, out to festivals and parades, and even gave me my first kiss in the rain on one of our dates. Never once during that month did he speak about sex. He slept in his clothes instead of stripping to his boxers and we cuddled.

He kissed me when I got upset. He never fought me and, when he did, he slept across the room. That was his choice. I personally begged him to lay with me, but he was mad at himself.

After the second time we slept alone, I gave up and jumped him without hesitation. He hesitated, but gave in and made slow, beautiful love to me. To this day, he's still so loving when we have sex. The only time he got rough was after a really frustrating day at work. That was the first time he hurt me. That was over a year ago and he's been so gentle and cautious ever since.

Now, looking at the man who had once been my Jedi Master, I saw the love he had for our unborn child. He had a wonderful heart...

He quietly hummed a soft tune while rubbing his belly and tears came to my eyes when I realized what the tune was. He was humming the tune of our song. Our song was labeled _'Midnight Flight_' by some unknown artist. To this day, no one has owned up to the song. It was about a girl waiting for her lover to come home. It was the very first time we slow danced and the very first time he gave me his passionate kiss.

He glanced at me and I kissed him. He knew this meant a lot to me. "I love you, _my_ Soka," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

I leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around me. He rubbed my side slowly and rested his head against mine. I watched his beautiful eyes close and I took his other hand in mine, resting it above his baby bump.

We were going to be a family in no time at all.

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

Ahsoka and I fell asleep a few hours ago. It was actually bed time now, yet here I was, wide awake. I stared at Ahsoka's com on the nightstand, still a little upset by the message Lux Bonteri left her.

The bastard said he was finally free and wanted to see her again. It made me think she'd gone behind my back with him, but she said the last time she saw him was before - long before- she and I got together.

I scooted away from her and sat up slowly. Once my son realized I was moving about, he decided to kick me. I hissed a little, but rubbed my stomach slowly. "Hey, I hope you realize you can't get away with hurting me later," I whispered.

Ahsoka moaned and rolled over, her arm subconsciously searching for me. The holocom went off quietly. I still jumped a bit, but grabbed it. The frequency was one that I didn't recognize, however. I waited for the recording to appear and I was shocked to see Caydra.

She had this evil smirk on her lips and that was not a good sign. "_Hi, Anakin. I hope you realize the predicament you're in now. Your family and reputation are in jeopardy._" She stepped out of view and I furrowed my eyebrows. She came back with a sonogram image of my baby at about four to five months along with several images of my visible baby bump. "_You didn't think anyone would learn about your secret, did you? Well, you were wrong. You have twenty-four hours to get me a million credits or I'll publicly disgrace you._"

My heart froze as she disappeared. I wasn't ashamed of my baby, but I didn't need everyone in the Galactic Republic knowing I was carrying my wife's baby. The fact that I was doing it for her would publicly weaken her. She was deemed a hero of the Republic for assisting in the downfall of what could've turned us into an empire. She saved us from being ruled by the Sith, but she wasn't able to have my baby. A great hero like her would be crushed in the eyes of the Republic and I couldn't put her through that.

I glanced over at my wife and saw how beautiful she looked. All of that peace would be shattered. My adrenaline kicked in. I deleted the recording and pulled myself together. I would be her Anakin instead of the weak husband I'd become.

All of my Force began to build as I kissed her forehead and slid off of the bed. Caydra was finally going to pay for the hell she put us through.

I left the room Ahsoka was sleeping in and escaped into the night. Unfortunately for me, I was caught. "Where are _you _going?"

I stared at Obi-Wan, his eyes disapproving. "Obi-Wan, I'll be back soon. I need to do something."

He stepped closer and I balled up my fists. "_What_ are you doing?"

"I'm going to put some _sense_ into a bitch's brain," I hissed.

"Anakin, don't kill anyone. If you come back before Ahsoka wakes up, I won't be forced to tell her you're being reckless."

I nodded, knowing I'd be back before then. He let me pass and I hopped into a nearby speeder that he left for us. It was out of sight and perfect for us. I flew off, not hating myself for what I was about to do.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update **_**anything. **_**As I said on my profile, I'm back in school and I've had a lot of other things going on. I'm lucky to get time to sit down and write for a while. I've started the next chapter, so that's something to look forward to! Also, I'd like to inform you all that I have a poll up for a future story I'm possibly going to write – **_**eventually.**_** Being that I'm in school, I kind of want to write something history themed, so I picked my favorite portions of history for you lovely readers to vote on. Hope to see your votes and thank you for your endless support!**


	19. Chapter 19

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

I woke up to the sound of Force training above me. It was pretty loud considering the sound was supposed to be barred off from here. I opened my eyes, expecting to see my Anakin sleeping beside me. My heart leapt out of my chest when I saw the emptiness. The creases in the sheets looked restless and were cool instead of warm.

I glanced around in hopes of finding a note telling me where he'd gone. His holo was on the floor as I leaned across the side of the bed. His article on current events was opened from a recent update and I saw a curious title: _'Woman killed by former Jedi and apartment owner.'_

I pulled the holo up with the Force and read through the article quickly. Caydra's name, followed by _'murdered by Anakin Skywalker in cold blood'_caught my eye. The article had a video that appeared to be a recording from her apartment.

There was no audio and he was wearing a dark, concealing robe. He came in and words were exchanged. Hers must have been sensuous and his were angry. His mechanical hand, as clear as daylight, flew out towards her. She clutched her throat and her feet lifted from the ground. His hood fell back, revealing his face. "Damn it," I whispered. He sneered at her until she stopped moving. He let her fall to the floor and walked around to destroy a bunch of holopads and other items.

He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw the camera. He pulled it out of the socket and disconnected it completely.

I was fighting back tears as a door flew open. I was ready to scream in rage, but Obi-Wan appeared. He looked worried and concerned. "Ahsoka, is Anakin here?"

I shook my head and wiped my eyes quickly. "No. I don't know where he is. He just killed Caydra and he isn't home yet." He glanced at Anakin's holo on the bed and I saw this look in his eyes. It was a knowing, yet disapproving look. I'd seen it so many times during the Clone War. It was when he _knew _something was going to happen, yet hoped it wouldn't. "Did you know he was gone?"

His eyes shifted back to me and I saw that he was deciding whether or not he knew he should tell me. He should've _known _I would want to know everything. Anakin was my husband, my responsibility, my _galaxy._ If something happened to him, I wouldn't be able to survive. The fact that he had our baby didn't help the stress I felt right now. He and our son were in danger. The two people that meant everything to me were gone and I didn't know where they were. If something happened to Anakin, my son would get hurt.

Obi-Wan slowly nodded and I launched myself from the bed. "Where is he, Obi-Wan?"

He backpedaled for a moment due to the fact that I'd just snarled. My Togruti rage was consuming me.

The urge to protect my family was the most dominant feeling in my being right now and I needed Anakin right here in order for me to relax. "I don't know _where _he is, Ahsoka. I can't sense him. I've been trying to contact him, but I assume he didn't take his com."

I glanced over at the nightstand and opened it with the Force. I pulled the com out of it and sighed, watching the green button flash. "Great," I whispered.

"He knows everyone will be searching for him, so he must've turned off his Force signature. That was something he learned prior to leaving the Order. He accessed data banks that he _shouldn't _have accessed. The Council didn't approve because those texts were sacred. No living Jedi has read any of them since the beginning of the Old Republic."

"Really?"

"Yes. He broke several rules in order to learn things that haven't been taught in quite some time. He must've been searching for a way to protect you though. A lot of what he was doing pertained to passive defense. He's trained and skilled in his '_aggressive negotiations_,' so perhaps he was looking for an alternative to keep you safe. The Council couldn't see it the way I saw it and they forbid him from entering the secret chambers. Only three of us have the ability to access the chamber now."

"Are you one of them?"

"Yes, but I'll lose my privileges if I allow someone else access, Ahsoka."

"I understand. I was just curious." I sat down on the floor and got into a meditative position, the one that Anakin always used. I mimicked all of his actions because I wanted to be just like him. Now, all I could ever do were the things he used to do. I breathed slowly and tried to focus on Anakin's image in my head.

"What are you doing?"

I sighed in frustration because I'd gotten so close. "He's my husband and former Master. We have a special bond. He may have turned his signature off, but I want to see if I can access his mind."

I heard him take a seat in front of me and an extreme amount of the Force surrounded us. My abilities with the Force were pretty strong, but they were amplified with another source. Anakin would always jokingly say that's why the sex between us was so good. I couldn't help but smile as I briefly remembered the first time we slept together, the first time he held me in his arms and told me I was his only love and always would be. "Ahsoka, focus. The inappropriate thoughts are… good, but not welcome at this particular moment in time…"

I chuckled, not realizing that he'd been able to hear my thoughts. I'm sure I'd just scarred him with images he didn't want to see of Anakin.

I focused on skimming through the Force, searching through the streets of Coruscant, through anything. I tried to link myself to him by calling out to him. If he were able to hear me, it would be an echo in his mind. I just hoped it worked. I needed him more than anything. I needed to know he was okay.

After several minutes of being unable to locate his mind, I gave up. I'd gone through every place I thought he'd be in plus a few extra spots that he and I both knew were perfect hiding spots. I couldn't find him _anywhere_, but I knew he wouldn't leave Coruscant. He couldn't do that. "He's still on the planet, but we'll actually have to look for him. I can't connect with him," I whispered, disappointed. I hated that he was able to outdo me. He was able to keep himself hidden from me and that prevented my nerves from relaxing…

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

About a million things were running through my head as I ran. Ahsoka was the foremost thing on my mind. Would she hate me for doing what I did? What happens to _us _if I'm caught by the authorities? I honestly wish I'd though this through a bit more, but I was thankful to have killed the bitch that tortured my wife and I for as long as we'd been living in the apartment.

I could hear the sirens in the distance as I pushed the thrusters on the speeder to their limits. I needed somewhere to hide until my bounty was down or people that I was dead or had disappeared. The sirens were gaining on me and my heart was pounding. My head began to throb and my son was kicking me violently. I managed to rip one hand away from the controls so I could rub my stomach as he continued to kick.

I gritted my teeth to keep myself going in the right direction. I still had _no _idea where I would go. I certainly wouldn't and couldn't go back to the temple because I'd be putting Obi-Wan and Ahsoka at risk. I _couldn't _do that to them. I refused to.

My anxiety rose drastically as I began to hear blaster shots. They failed to strike me because of the distance between me and the police droids, but one managed to hit the exhaust pipe on my speeder, jolting me out of the speeder. Luckily for me, my Jedi agility allowed me to curl into myself as I flew through the air. I kept my stomach safe and jammed my right shoulder into the pavement. It began to throb from the impact, but I stood as quickly as I could and darted off through the streets.

I held my shoulder, trying to ease the pain. My eyes darted left and right, searching for somewhere to hide. It needed to be something that wasn't obvious. I might have drones following me, but they're trained to search for fugitives. I groaned as my leg began to give out. I was practically limping as I ran. Anyone that saw me at this given moment would think I was absolutely pathetic.

All I wanted right now was to collapse from the pain that was surging through me. I could hear things falling around me as I continued to run. From the sounds of it, they were either stun blasts or traps to ensnare me. I wasn't going to wait around to figure it out. I felt _extremely _lost while trying to find my way through the dark streets, while trying to find a place to shove myself into. Well, that was the reason I was out in the open in the first place…

A woman opened her door at the perfect moment. She was an elderly woman and, as much as I hated what I was about to do, I needed to improvise or my life and my son's life were going to take a turn for the worst. I charged into her and pulled her into the apartment she'd come out of. She was about to scream, but I placed my mechanical hand over her mouth and shushed her quietly, my breath shaking. I breathed heavily as I heard the sirens pass by the apartment a few moments later.

I sighed in relief, falling onto my side on the floor. My entire body throbbed as the woman stared at me. She was clearly stunned and clearly didn't know who I was. She gently helped me sit up before I groaned in agony. "Are you all right?"

I shook my head, my throat numb and scratchy from the wind as I'd run. She stroked my hair back and glanced down at my stomach, her eyes popping out as she saw how huge I was. I protectively placed my hands on my stomach and attempted to move out of her grip.

I was able to get back onto my feet and one of my legs practically gave out. I forced myself to limp towards a chair, immediately plopping down in exhaustion. I'm not sure if it was the adrenaline rush or the fact that I missed my Soka, but I felt emotionally low rather than physically.

I sighed heavily and held my head in one hand, placing my other on my stomach. The woman loomed over me, not sure how to react to what she was seeing before her. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be with Soka. I missed my Soka. I missed her so kriffing much…

It didn't take much to see her in my head. All I wanted to do was reach out to her and feel her, but I knew she wasn't there. My lips began to quiver as tears streamed down my face slowly. My son could sense my distress as he moved around inside of me. The only thing my wife and I shared that meant the most to both of us was currently inside of me and I was determined to protect him. He was my connection to her.

I shut my eyes tightly and tried to keep myself from sobbing uncontrollably. I kept my hand on my stomach and rubbed around it slowly, enjoying the feeling he gave me during each kick. It was slightly painful, but I needed him to keep my connected to my wife. I wondered if she was thinking about me like I was thinking about her...

**A/N: Well, I got it done. Finally. xD Thanks to a certain someone for helping me with the second half of this. It would've taken me much longer to get it done had it not been for you. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Remember, I have a poll on my profile. Be sure to vote! I'll be taking it down at the end of the month! Thanks in advance!**


	20. Chapter 20

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

My heart was aching for Ahsoka. She and I hadn't been together for two weeks and I was now a little over seven months pregnant. I felt a pressure on my brain and hoped beyond hope that it wasn't Ahsoka. I couldn't let my walls down, not even for a moment. The Jedi could be trying to get themselves involved for all I knew and I refused to put my son in danger. I was already terrible at fathering my child because I'd killed someone. Force knows how much hell I'll be in if the police and public find out I'm pregnant. All of the feminine jokes will come back and haunt me, but it won't just be for my hair style.

Rindara, the woman that allowed me to stay in her home, stared at my concealed baby bump from across the room. I stood by the window and watched the rain fall. As far as she knew, my name was Skyelar Lars. If I told her I was a murderer, the police would be here in an instant.

"Young man, are you hungry?" I glanced at her and hesitated. I was extremely hungry, but I assumed she had no idea I was feeding two people. I nodded slowly and she came closer. "You and your little one must be starving."

I stared at her, bewildered. "How –?"

"Anakin, I know a male pregnancy when I see it. I take it your significant other can't conceive?"

The fact that she knew my name and condition shocked me and left me speechless. "W-We tried conceiving," I whispered, my heart clenching. "And couldn't make it past the first trimester both times."

"I'm sorry," she said sadly. "She sounds like a wonderful woman from what you've said in your sleep and you both are clearly in love if you did this for her."

"I love her more than anything. She's my everything..."

"I can tell by looking at you. Your heart is pure, so pure that most spirits would be blinded."

I highly doubted that, but thanked her nonetheless. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you know about my baby?"

"I have never been able to conceive. My husband was a Sith and created a son through the Force. He was kidnapped as an infant. I can see the glow around you. I can see your happiness as well as your weariness."

"I'm sorry for your loss," I said, not knowing what to say. For one, the woman's husband was Sith and they had a child, making that child a Sith. How do you reply to that?

She shrugged it off. "That was over twenty years ago. His father is gone and I'm alone. At least he had the chance to grow up stably."

"How do you know that?"

"I can feel him when he's close and he's grown into a wonderful man."

"Oh."

"So let's get you and your child something to eat, dear. Go make yourself at home."

I nodded my thanks and went into her living room. I plopped down onto the couch and relaxed. I found it odd that my son wasn't kicking me. By this time, he would be extremely desperate for Daddy's attention. I hadn't felt him move since last night and my heart was erratic while waiting for his movement.

I rubbed my stomach and sighed. "You're probably upset with me for leaving Mommy, aren't you?" I waited for a kick and didn't receive one. "I'm mad at myself for leaving her, but I promise we'll go back soon. I'm sure Mommy misses us." I caressed my stomach for a moment before thinking I'd gone crazy for a brief few moments. Every time I did this, Ahsoka would give me an awestruck look. She told me I'd be an amazing father for our baby and I hoped she was right. I loved this baby as much as I loved Ahsoka and I would do anything for either of them.

It was times like this where I wondered how Ahsoka could even imagine me not being faithful to her. My entire being longed to be near her. I wanted to kiss her, to feel her, to love her like lovers do. It killed me to be away from her. There was no one in this life time that would ever compare to Ahsoka. She is my soul mate and she's made me who I am right now.

The smell of something delicious wafted through the apartment and I was practically drooling as I inhaled its wondrous scent. Rindara brought out a bunch of amazing food and set it down in front of me.

I didn't even wait for her to tell me to eat. I dove in like a zillo beast and ravaged the plate of its contents. I had eaten all of it in less than ten minutes. She sat across from me in her rocking chair and I glanced at her through the part of my hair that decided to obscure my view. Something about the way she looked at me made alarms go off in my head. I felt very uncomfortable with the way she analyzed me.

"How long do you plan on running from the police?"

"I don't know. You're most generous in your hospitality. If you'd like me to leave-"

"_No!_" she called out, standing up with wide eyes. I stared at her as she quickly regained her composure. "My dear boy, you can't expect me to allow you and your child to go out into the city."

"It'll be fine. I don't want to trouble you." This woman was very curious. She was starting to... creep me out. She looked at me like she'd known me all my life and she stared at my stomach as if the child inside of me belonged to her in some fashion. I held my stomach protectively. If she made some move, at least I have the Force on my side.

"You aren't any trouble. You're the best company I've had in years."

I smiled weakly. "I'm glad you think so, but I've overstayed my welcome."

"Oh, don't be silly." She got up and wandered around the room, picking up dishes that were left lying around. I got up and she told me to go lie down. I offered to help her do the dishes and she gave me a speech about how pregnant people should be lazy and careful so as to keep their babies safe.

I sighed and gave in, heading off to the room I'd been sleeping in while I stayed here. I laid on the left side, like I always did, and faced the right with a frown on my face. I rubbed the sheets and pretended that Ahsoka's soft skin was under my fingertips.

I drifted off and dreamt about my Soka's soft skin, warm lips, beautiful eyes... "_Ani? Am I here?_"

I stared at her curiously before realizing she'd broken through my barrier. She ran to me and I held – or rather _latched_ – onto her. I kissed her as much as I could before she giggled and told me to relax. "I miss you so much," I whispered, stroking her cheekbones.

She stared to tear up as I shifted my hands and held the sides of her face gently. "_I want you home, my love,_" she said, her voice breaking. "_I miss you and our baby. I worry all the time. I _need_ you._"

"Damn," I breathed, wiping her tears away. "You have no idea how much I've needed you here with me, Soka. I want to come home, but I… I can't…"

"_Yes. Yes, you can. Anakin, I want you back in my arms again,_" she pleaded, holding my hands in hers between us. "_Can we meet somewhere? Anywhere? I don't care where. I just want to touch you again._"

I thought for a few moments, racking my brain for a place to meet her that she actually knew. I kissed her forehead. "How about Dex's?"

She nodded quickly and wrapped her arms around me, tugging on my tunic in the back. "_I love you, Ani,_" she whispered. We separated and she smiled up at me. She lifted her hand to move my hair out of my eyes and I smiled back at her. "_I love you so much._"

"And I love –" I wasn't able to finish my sentence. I wasn't able to tell her I loved her and I didn't understand why. My voice was restricted. My throat was collapsing in on itself and I was suffocating. I tried to cough or at least scream, but nothing came out aside from painful groans that _still _sounded pretty weak. Ahsoka latched onto me as I began to fall down onto my knees, my hands clutching at my throat. My head began to pound, yet another pain I didn't understand. My eyes shut tightly and Ahsoka held onto me tighter.

Ahsoka tried to figure out what was happening to me to no avail. There was no one and nothing within the area to strangle me and it was even more curious because this was my dream state. Ahsoka and I were bound to each other in every aspect. No one else had permission to enter my dreams until they _forced _their way in via the Force.

She screamed as I fell back into her lap, my suffocation continuing and worsening. My vision began to blur until I couldn't see a thing. I could feel Ahsoka's tight grip, barely hear her screaming and faint breathing, but I couldn't move any part of my body. She screamed my name before my vision faded out into darkness.

I felt like my heart had stopped, both in reality and in my dream state. I wasn't waking up regardless of whatever state I was currently in. All I knew was that I wasn't coming to and I wasn't fading in. I was stuck. The sound of my heartbeat refused to pound in my eardrums as I ever so _impatiently _awaited it.

I don't know how long I was only able to think, but my heartbeat slowly began to return until it sped up at full speed. I gasped, lurching into a sitting position on the bed I was resting on. I was literally freaking out as I continued to gasp for breath. My heart was erratic as I threw my legs over the side of the bed and held my stomach protectively. For the first time in a while, my son began to kick me and I felt relieved. His kicking was just as exhilarated as my heart was. I felt horrible because he must have felt what I was feeling.

After several minutes of trying to calm my heart by breathing slowly and thinking about the life inside of me as well as the life that needed me outside of me, I rubbed my stomach lovingly. I rested my hand above where my son was kicking and I smiled weakly. "Hey," I whispered soothingly. "It's all right. It was only a dream, I think. Daddy's still here, baby. Don't worry…" I carefully got onto my feet, keeping my flesh hand on my stomach. I made my way out of the room, my breath as silent as it could be _finally._

As I turned a corner to head into the living room, Rindara met me and I nearly ran into her. She scared the living hell out of me and I cried out a little before realizing it was fine. She smiled oddly at me and whispered, "Oh, I didn't know you were up, my boy. Is something wrong?" The way she looked at me made me feel… _uneasy._ It was something that appeared familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. Regardless, it was still unsettling.

"Nothing's wrong." I paused for a moment and thought. I told Ahsoka I was going to meet her at Dex's Diner. She'd probably head there and wait for me to see if I was all right. "I… uh… have to go out for a little while. I'm not sure when I'll be back, but thank you so much for all of the hospitality you've given me. It's been very generous and I truly and deeply appreciate it with the greatest amount of gratitude."

She nodded, appearing upset with everything I'd just said. It was almost as if she didn't want me to leave. That was all the _more _reason to get the hell out of here. I slid past her and grabbed my robes, slipping them on my body. I pulled my hood up, thanked her one last time, and exited her apartment. I took refuge in the rain as I headed towards Dex's. I felt much safer out here than I did with Rindara and that in itself was intriguing as well as confusing.


	21. Chapter 21

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

I waited in Dex's Diner with a hood pulled up around my montrals. My lekku hung over and rested against my dark robe. Anakin would be here any minute and I couldn't wait to see him. I rested my elbow on the table in front of me and rubbed my temples slowly. I had a major headache after being ejected from Anakin's dream state earlier. It took a lot out of me to have him just thrust me out like he did and I'd worried about him for quite some time until he'd commed me a little while ago to let me know he was all right. I smiled as I heard his voice in my head from the transmission he'd sent me earlier. He sounded worried, concerned, in love… So many things I missed about hearing his voice or seeing his eyes locked on me, his smile formed because of me.

I stared out of the side window and watched the rain pour down. This was Anakin's favorite kind of weather. He loved to feel the water dripping from the sky. I remember the first time it rained while we were together. He stuck his tongue out and let the raindrops fall onto his tongue. He looked so happy… and he _was _happy. That was when he kissed me in the rain for the first time.

I glanced around the diner and someone's eyes locked with mine. My heart began to race even more. It was racing from concern for my husband, from the anticipation that he'd soon be here, and now I had a stranger staring at me. It was a curious stare, though I couldn't see anything but his blue eyes. The figure in the corner stood up, their black robe flowing.

I slid my hand into my robe and clutched my lightsaber hilt. The figure came towards me and slammed his hands down on my table. "Where is Anakin?" he demanded. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it with a face. This voice sounded… _deeper _than anything I'd heard before.

"Why?" I asked, staring up at him in defiance. I refused to tell him the whereabouts of my husband if he were some potential killer. I owed Anakin that much. He had to run away from everything because Caydra kept threatening us and I was part of that issue. I hadn't gotten a job to help him pay any of our bills or anything for a while and we were in a lot of debt…

"He is in grave danger."

I raised an eye marking at him. "What kind of danger? Who are you?"

"My identity and the degree of his danger are not our main concern. Where is he?" He was growing frustrated with my lack of answers to his questions. I remained silent, not wanting this man to be involved with me or with my husband. I glanced out the window as a wave of distress and fear washed over me.

The man disappeared and I stood up, dashing out of the diner. I heard grunts and groans along with cries of pain. _Anakin._ I ran with my lightsabers blazing. I cried out as I leapt into an alley and saw my husband on the ground, curled into himself to keep our baby safe, surrounded by his ex co-workers. "Get away from him," I growled. They stared at me and snickered. They came towards me and I leapt forward, spinning to instantly annihilate four of them. Two were left standing and I snarled menacingly at them. They were filled with fear, terror, and anguish. "I'll give you a head start before I kill you as well," I whispered.

They ran like hell and I watched them, making sure they wouldn't come back to surprise us. As soon as they were out of sight, I deactivated my sabers and dropped them, running over to Anakin. I immediately dropped to my knees and rested my hands on his body. He groaned painfully as I helped him turn over. "A-Ah-Soka?"

"Ani," I whispered, gasping. "Are you okay? What hurts? What happened?"

He smiled weakly up at me and lifted his hand to stroke the side of my face with his thumb. "I'm better now that my angel is here," he whispered. He tried to sit up and I helped him as best I could. His hair and robes were soaked and my robe was beginning to get extremely wet as well. I wrapped my arm around him and he held onto me as I pulled him up. He groaned loudly and I stared at his face. He breathed quickly and shut his eyes tightly. He hissed a bit before opening his eyes to look up at me. "Help me stand, sweetie."

I didn't hesitate to help him. I lifted him up, using the Force a little bit. I was strong, but he was also two people. He kept his hand on his stomach even as I held him up. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and asked me if we could go into the diner. I helped him walk in and we sat down by the window at his request. I helped him slide in and he shifted the table a little since they were maternity-flexible. I was about to sit across from him, but he threw his hand out and gripped my body with the Force. I cocked an eye marking at him and he released me, patting on the seat. I smiled at him and slide into the seat beside him. "I missed you," he whispered.

He wrapped his arm around me and I leaned against him, closing my eyes. His robe may have been damp, but I was finally able to feel my Anakin again. He stroked my lek gently with his gloved fingers and I smiled widely. "I missed you, too." I slid my arm around and rested it on his belly, rubbing it slowly with my thumb. Our son kicked my hand and I opened my eyes. Anakin gasped at how rough the kick was and I sat up to stare at his face. "Ani –"

He hissed and shook his head. "He's been kicking me pretty hard every now and then. It's nothing new, love." He glanced at me worriedly and asked me to rest my head on his shoulder once again. I immediately complied and he held my montrals lovingly, resting his head against mine.

A droid came over and asked if we wanted to order something. We separated a bit and Anakin waited for me to answer because he didn't know if I was hungry or not. "We'll take… a bottle of Mandalorian wine, please." I turned back to him and smirked. He chuckled and I thought I saw a little blush creeping into his cheeks, warming them considerably. His smile took my breath away and I couldn't help but love him even more. This man was my dream.

I kissed his cheek and he smiled widely. He turned his head a bit and our lips connected. They connected so beautifully. It felt as if it had been forever since the last time they met. His warm lips trembled in excitement and my heart leapt erratically in my chest, moving in sync with the motions of our lips. He must have been _more _than excited. He kissed me like this when he was either turned on or missed me like crazy. He'd acted this way after returning from a solo mission during our dating stage. It was before I began to let him make love to me. I always thought he was being unfaithful to me on his missions, but he was able to prove himself by staying with me whenever he was able to. He always apologized _sincerely _when he had to leave me for a Council meeting or something of Jedi importance. He _hated _leaving me and I could feel that same regret in his being right now.

He never wanted to leave me. _Ever. _Anakin loved me more than he loved anything or anyone else. He told me many times how he only loved me, only wanted me, and how he couldn't picture himself with anyone but me.

We separated and he kept his forehead against mine. "I'm so sorry for leaving you." His voice made him sound like he was in pain. I opened my eyes to look at him and I saw how tight his eyes were shut and the painful look on his beautiful face. His teeth were gritted and a few tears pierced through his barrier and slid down his cheeks. My heart froze when I felt how much pain he was in. _Emotional _pain.

I lifted my hands and stroked the sides of his face gently. I kissed his nose and hoped he didn't hate himself. The tears continued to fall freely even after his eyes opened. I pressed my lips against his and closed my eyes to deepen the kiss. I felt his pain ease into me even though he tried to stop it. He was my husband and I absorbed his emotions whether he liked it or not. I felt what he felt because I chose to.

The droid came back, interrupting us. She set the glass of wine down on the table and I jumped. Anakin did a bit, but he turned away, more embarrassed by the fact that he'd been crying. He rubbed his eyes in frustration and I leaned against him lovingly. I gripped his hand and intertwined our fingers, holding them tightly. "I love you, Anakin. I'm glad you're back."

"I wish I'd never left you, Soka. I wish I'd stayed with you. I wish I hadn't murdered Caydra. I wouldn't be in trouble. People wouldn't be looking for me. I – I wouldn't… I wouldn't be putting you in so much danger."

"How are _you _putting _me _in danger? I'm more concerned about you and our baby, Ani. You'll be stressed…" I trailed off and he looked horrified. "Relax, my love." He leaned forward and rested his elbow on the table, holding his head in his palm. He looked more stressed than he was a few moments ago and that made me feel sick. "Ani, darling, please."

He closed his eyes and I leaned closer to kiss his jaw. "I'm _never _leaving your side again," he whispered angrily. He glanced at me and I saw the fire burning in his eyes. In a way, he kind of scared me. He looked determined to keep his word and I knew he wouldn't break it. He hated being away from me just as much as I hated being away from him. "And that's a Force damned promise," he growled. "I'm yours forever and beyond."

"I know, baby. I know."

I glanced out the window and saw the man that had been in the diner, asking me of Anakin's whereabouts. I couldn't see his eyes now, but I knew he was looking at Anakin. Part of me was tempted to tell Anakin about it, but I didn't know how he'd react. I was afraid he'd hurt himself in some fashion while trying to defend either of us.

"Are you okay?"

I looked back at him and smiled. "Yes, Ani. I have you, my love, so I'm wonderful. I'm whole once again." He smiled lovingly at me and a few more tears trickled down his face. He leaned closer and pressed his lips against mine. He kissed me slowly, passionately, like the galaxy and all of its contents depended on this moment. He made it feel like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow. The way he kissed me set my heart into an accelerated motion, my mind into a vast emptiness, and my body into anticipation for what was to come.

I felt like life would get better now that he'd come back to me. As long as we kept ourselves out of the public eye, things would be all right. I needed to keep my husband and my son safe no matter what. "I'm never leaving again," he whispered. "_Never._"

"I'll never let you go again," I whispered against his lips. We breathed for a few moments before coming closer to embrace each other's warmth once again in a passionate kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I woke up in the middle of the night to have Ahsoka's knee jam right into my rib cage. This wasn't the first time it had happened since I'd come home with her. She would toss and turn endlessly throughout the night if I didn't wake her up before her screaming fits. The first few times she woke me up screaming, I thought she was dying or someone was hurting her. Whatever was going on in her nightmare was scaring the hell out of her and I didn't like it. I also didn't like how she wouldn't tell me even the slightest detail of what was going on.

I groaned as I sat up and stared at her body. She was curled up into a ball and her face looked like she was in pain. I touched her shoulder and shook her gently. "Soka," I whispered. "Wake up, sweetheart." I continued to shake her gently until her eyes opened widely and she shot up into a sitting position. She nearly screamed as she began to pant crazily. I stared at her concernedly as she attempted to calm herself down.

She breathed slowly with her head in her hands. I could see the sweat dripping down her montrals and neck and it unnerved me. Whatever was bothering her was bothering me. She straightened up after a few minutes and I kept my eyes locked on her. I placed my hand on her shoulder and messed with the light blue strap of her nightgown with my thumb. She stared into my eyes, a fear and anxious look in them. "I'm okay, Ani. Just go back to sleep."

"Uh uh," I said as she attempted to lay back down on the pillows. "You're going to talk to me, damn it. This has been going on for over a week now. I hate what you're going through and I don't even understand it." I pulled her back up with as much strength as my tired self could muster.

She sighed in defeat and leaned against me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. "There was this man at the diner a few weeks ago," she began. "He…" She lifted her eyes to look at me in fear.

"Go on," I pleaded quietly. "I want to know so I can help you."

"He… told me you were in grave danger. I didn't understand what he meant, but I've been having nightmares that I believe are the answers to his statement…" She nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck and straightened up. She pulled her knees up to her chest and I rubbed them gently with my right hand. "I see lots of fire and dark laughter, Anakin. I don't know who it's referring to or what will happen, but I can hear the baby crying. I think something's going to happen to our baby, Ani."

By this point, she was crying. Well, actually… _sobbing _is more like it. She cried into my chest with her arms wrapped around me as best she could get them. I held her close and leaned my head against her montrals. "Don't cry, my love. Our son will be fine. I guarantee it. I'll never let anyone hurt him. That's my job as his father."

She nodded, but continued to cry. I stroked her rear lek gently and shushed her while whispering soothing words to her. I told her I loved her, how much she meant to me, how happy she made me… Things like that. Our son must've sensed her distress. As soon as her hand rested on top of the bump, he nudged her hand. Her head shot up and she stared at me. I chuckled despite the surge of pain in my stomach. Little guy loved to kick me pretty hard. "Do you think he's that Force sensitive that he knows how I feel?" she whispered.

I shrugged. "It's possible. He always kicks the hardest when one of us is upset."

She smiled at my stomach. She was excited that we'd made it to the last portion of the final trimester. "I'm okay, baby boy. Mommy's okay. Daddy's taking care of me. We both love you…"

I smiled at her as she rubbed my stomach lovingly. He started moving around inside of me and it felt… I couldn't even describe how it felt. To have someone that's part of you moving around in your body was probably the most amazing feeling ever. I wish I could keep this feeling, but I knew that I would lose it once he was out here with us. "I love you, Soka."

Her eyes lifted to me slowly and her smile widened. "I love you, my Ani."

"Nothing is going to happen to our baby. As long as I'm around, I'll make sure no harm comes to him."

"I know, my sweetheart," she whispered, leaning up to kiss my lips passionately for a few moments. She knew I loved feeling her luscious lips. I'd been so tired and cranky lately. Each and every loving moment we had was one that I treasured for a long time. _She _was a treasure to me. "I'm just scared that something will happen that we can't control. What if I lose you during child birth? I… I can't raise him on my own. I _need _you, Ani…"

I hushed her and stroked her jaw lightly. "I promise you that nothing will happen to me. I'll always be by your side, Ahsoka. I'll be here with you to raise and protect our son. I'm not willingly going to leave you. I'll fight death to stay with you. You're my everything and so is our son. I refuse to miss his life and everything else just because nature decides I'm not strong enough to have him. I _will _make it through this."

"I hope so," she whispered. "I don't want him to grow up without a Daddy. No one can ever replace you, Anakin. No one will ever hold my heart the way you do."

She gently pushed me back until I twisted to lay on my side, my stomach between us. She laid down in front of me and took my hand, holding it between us. She intertwined our fingers and smiled at me. "I'll never leave your side, Soka. _Never._"

"I know, Ani."

"Try to get some rest, my love," I whispered, scooting forward to kiss her forehead. "I'm here if you have another nightmare. I'm always here if you need me. Don't hide your nightmares from me no matter how foolish you think they are or how mad you think I'll get. I want to listen to you."

She looked like she didn't want to sleep. I knew she was afraid to sleep and I could understand. I'd had hellish nightmares similar to the ones she was having. Hell, my first few weeks into the pregnancy, I was having nightmares. I've had a few throughout the pregnancy, but I've also had many other nightmares throughout my life prior to being pregnant. I knew how frightening it was to try to go back to sleep, but at least she had me here beside her. She held my hand as tightly as she could being that it was my mechanical hand. That was the hand I used for everything I did with her because she could hold onto it for as long as she wanted to and as roughly as she wanted to without hurting me.

She laid there and talked to me about her nightmares for a few more minutes, allowing me to finally see into her living hell. She talked about the man from the diner and I was curious as to who he was because he was involved in a vast majority of her nightmares. The laughter was something she couldn't explain. She said it was distorted beyond recognition and that frightened me a little. I wondered if perhaps someone would attempt to kidnap our son after he was born. I couldn't live with myself if my son was ever taken away from me.

She asked me to reassure her that I'd make it through the birth and I tried my best to. In reality, I was just as scared as she was. I would make every last bit of effort to keep myself alive if things didn't go the way they normally do. I wouldn't allow some higher entity to take my life because I knew how much suffering would be brought to Ahsoka if she lost me. I couldn't and wouldn't do that to her. She's the love of my life. And my son… I couldn't let him grow up without me.

She started to doze off a while later and I rubbed her side until she finally went back to sleep. She looked peaceful this time. There was no worry or pain written across her features. She looked… happy. I smiled at her and stroked her Akul headdress briefly before moving slowly across her lek.

I continued to stare at her beauty for a few moments before I decided to just get up. I wasn't feeling tired anymore. I was more anxious than ever now, as a matter of fact. I felt like something was going to happen tonight, but I didn't know what. It was taking its toll on my body though. I kept thinking I was hearing things, yet nothing was around me.

When the door opened, it took everything in me to hold the scream back. Luckily for my sanity and Ahsoka's sleep, I realized it was Obi-Wan. "You look like hell," he whispered as he came closer to me. It was pretty hard to tell in the dim light on the nightstand. Or so I thought.

"Nice to see you, too, you bastard."

He chuckled and motioned for me to come over to the desk he'd set up for us recently. He pulled the chairs out and I sat in one while he sat in the other. "How is she?"

I glanced over at her. "I finally got her to open up to me tonight," I whispered, sighing in relief. "It's nightmares. She said she saw someone in Dex's the same day I was coming back to her. He told her I was in some kind of danger and now he's got her spooked."

"Poor girl." He shook his head and sighed. "I had a feeling someone said something to her. She's a wreck when she thinks something's going to happen to you."

"How do you mean?"

"She and I have spoken on several occasions while you were in a bacta tank. She's a mess when you're injured or when there's the slightest chance of you _getting _injured. Her love for you is beyond that of a normal lover. In all honesty, she'd probably give the lives of a thousand men up for you."

I chuckled. "No doubt about it…" I cast my eyes towards the floor before moving them back to my sleeping lover. "She knows I wouldn't hesitate to do the same for her."

"I think we all know that."

I smirked. "My love for her is beyond that of a normal lover," I said, mocking his voice.

"Damn you," he sneered. "Why must you always make something serious into a comical gesture?"

"Why must you always have a stick up your ass?" He stood up part way before sitting down and I cocked an eyebrow. "What's going on, Obi-Wan?" He shook his head and told me nothing was going on and I didn't believe that. I could feel his uneasiness. "You're lying to me. Tell me the truth."

I urged him to spit it out and he finally gave in. "I think the Jedi are homing in on your whereabouts."

"What do you mean?"

"_I'm_ being questioned as to whether I've seen you recently or not. There's only so much I can do for you, Anakin. You may not be safe here much longer."

_Fantastic. _I sighed and stared at him sadly. If the Jedi found us, we'd be doomed. My son would more than likely be taken away because of my past actions and I would most definitely be locked up for quite some time. Things were not looking up for us in the final stages of my pregnancy. Hell, things barely ever looked up for us in this life…

The only thing we could do was make the most of it until we couldn't do it anymore.


	23. Chapter 23

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

I woke up to the sounds of Anakin groaning in aggravation and Obi-Wan sighing in defeat. My head was throbbing and irked with curiosity. When did Obi-Wan get here and what were they talking about? I opened my eyes a little to see Anakin holding his head in his hands. He looked upset and Obi-Wan looked sympathetic. He straightened up and stared dead on at his former Master. "Perhaps now is the time that we come out of hiding."

"Are you joking? You said yourself that doing that would get nailed by the police immediately. What about your child and your wife?"

"After our son is born," he whispered. "After he's here, I want you to help Ahsoka. I'll give myself up and keep them –"

"_No!_" I screeched, lurching into an upright position on the bed, my eyes opened wide as I stared at him. He stared at me in shock, not expecting me to be awake. "You said you'd be here!"

He stood up and put his hands out in front of him in an attempt to get me to calm down. "I _will _be here, but I need to serve my time if I'm going to keep you and our son safe."

I threw the blankets off of me and started to have a fit. "You promised!"

"Sweetheart –"

I jumped off of the bed with a pillow in hand and tossed it at him angrily. "You promised you'd be here! You promised you wouldn't leave me alone!"

I felt like an uncontrollable child. My emotions were consuming me in a way I never thought they could. I felt like I was losing my sanity. Losing Anakin was the equivalent to losing my sanity. He dodged the pillow and rushed over to me, gripping my wrists gently, yet firmly. "I won't. I won't break my promise to you, my love."

I thrashed around in his grip until I finally stopped and just _sobbed._ He held me as tightly as he could with our son in between us. He held my montrals and back as I continued to shake against him. "Please, don't leave me," I begged him quietly. I couldn't raise our son alone. I needed Anakin. He was the love of my life and I couldn't make it without him.

"Ahsoka, I won't leave you. I promise. I'm stupid for thinking I could do that. I won't leave you alone." He kissed the side of my face and I closed my eyes. "What kind of husband would I be if I left your side?"

My sobs turned into a hyperventilating fit until Anakin took me back to the bed. He held me against him until I calmed down. Obi-Wan looked at me apologetically and I shook my head. It wasn't his fault. Anakin was just trying to be a hero as he always did. I looked up at Anakin to see him staring down at me, concern in his beautiful eyes. "I can't live without you," I whispered.

"I won't let you live without me."

I glanced at Obi-Wan after nuzzling Anakin's shoulder. "What are we going to do? We have less than a month before Anakin gives birth."

Obi-Wan sighed and stood slowly. "The Council thinks I'm hiding you. I may get arrested soon and your location may be jeopardized." He looked at Anakin's stomach and frowned. "I'm not sure how to keep all of you safe."

"Anakin will have to give birth in a med ward because of the way he'll be doing it," I whispered. "How are we going to get him there without getting caught or having him noticed by the public?"

Anakin sighed and shook his head. "We'll more than likely be found out before I have him. If we have to go in public, so be it. I can deal with it and I hope you can, too. My main concern right now is for him to be born as safely as humanly possible."

I smiled weakly at him. In so many ways, he was a martyr. I hated how willing he was to give himself up for anyone. On many occasions, he'd attempted to give his life up for me. I couldn't imagine seeing Anakin cold and lifeless… It hurt my heart just thinking about it. I had to force the image out of my head so I wouldn't burst into tears. The way he'd fallen apart during Padme's funeral would be my exact reaction to him dying right before my eyes. He'd watched her die and I'd watched him fall to pieces. It took a long time for me to put this man back together again and I never wanted to let him go. A life without Anakin as my husband wouldn't have been a life at all, so I'm glad to have him.

"You'll be discovered and Ahsoka may be accused of harboring a fugitive," Obi-Wan said, casting the conversation in a depressing direction once again.

"After my son is born, you and Ahsoka will leave with him. I'll meet up with you somewhere. I just want you all to be safe and out of harm's way."

"Ani –" He immediately covered my mouth as noises were heard from the outside. He stared at me in fear and I'd practically thrown myself at him, winding my arms around his neck. Obi-Wan stood and held the hilt of his lightsaber, preparing to defend us in the blink of an eye.

I decided now was the time to suck it up. I let go of Anakin, stood, and pulled my lightsabers from the nightstand drawer. Anakin shook his head at me as things got quiet. I glared at him silently. I'd defended him before against his wishes, but he was my husband – my _pregnant _husband. He believed it was his duty to keep me safe. Well, I firmly believed it was my duty to return that favor and keep _him _safe.

"_It's over_," he whispered into my thoughts, giving into his defeat. His mental voice was cooler than Orto Plutonia. "_Let them take me._"

I stared at him, bewildered. It was so unlike him to just give in like this. The door burst open and several Jedi appeared before us, their lightsabers blazing. Anakin stood calmly behind me and Obi-Wan moved to stand beside me. Our lightsabers were ignited and it was obvious that we were determined to die trying to protect him.

Out of the fog from the explosion, Master Plo entered and I felt his shock. "Little Soka?"

It was engrained into me to greet him with the utmost respect, but not in this scenario. I was now Ahsoka Skywalker, wife of Anakin and mother of our son. I didn't care how close we were or how close we had been. I was now Anakin's lover and I was going to put him before anyone else. "I will _not _let you take my husband," I growled, arching forward.

He came towards me slowly and I snarled in rage. Anakin gripped my shoulder and I _didn't _flinch. He could try to stop me, but I'd kill for him. I'd kill even if it were Master Plo. "Ahsoka, stand down," Anakin whispered. "_Please._"

"We're not here to take him away."

Much to my surprise, I straightened up and attempted to think through what he'd just said. He wasn't going to take Anakin? I raised my eye markings at him and Anakin tensed up behind me. I could feel it in his grip. "What do you want then?" I demanded.

"We've cleared Anakin's name and the sentences placed on his name by account of his actions. We're here to discuss the child he is bearing."

Anakin's anger flared. He told me of his nightmares in the most recent past. He feared for the children that were taken from their parents by members of the Council. We were both part of that nightmare at one point. He left his mother to come here and I was forced to leave my home because of a war. During my first pregnancy, he feared we would lose our baby to the Jedi and be forbidden from ever seeing them again. "My son –"

"Is being tracked," Master Plo interrupted. "The Sith have become aware of your child. You've been compromised and we are offering you our aid in protection."

I deactivated my lightsabers and turned to stare up at my husband. He caressed the side of my face and nodded slowly. He wasn't all for rejoining the Jedi, but he would do it for our son. He would do it to keep our baby safe from the clutches of the Sith. Anakin had taken one too many turns to the dark side in recent years and he didn't want our baby to have to face the darkness. He took my hand and held my fingers tightly, his eyes longing for all of this to be over soon. "We'll go," he announced, his voice lower and barely audible.

Obi-Wan reluctantly obliged and the Jedi motioned for us to follow them. Anakin and I shared a look before following slowly as they escorted us into the temple. The temple had certainly changed since our last visit here. The place had an ancient look to it. The colors of the walls and carpeting had faded and it was evident that no one had done any dusting lately.

I watched Anakin's careful eyes taking in everything around us. His eyes met with those of another Jedi member whose eyes were cast down towards Anakin's midsection. I didn't particularly appreciate the look of disgust being given to our son. The Jedi's eyes met mine and immediately went towards the way he was leading us soon afterwards. I moved closer to Anakin and he glanced down at me, cocking an eyebrow. He could feel my defensiveness building up as the resentment of the Jedi warmed up around us.

We passed by a few familiar faces and were met with total acceptance. It was surprising that so many people could welcome us back so quickly.

We finally arrived at our old dorm. _Skywalker _was embedded into the door and I glanced up at Anakin. He looked surprised to see that as much as I was. For starters, I wondered how it was still unoccupied after all this time…

The Jedi dispersed, leaving Plo, Obi-Wan, and us. Obi-Wan grew uneasy as Anakin and I entered our former dorm. Plo ensured us that our belongings would be brought up shortly. He told us that we'd be safe because they had surveillance at several angles outside of our dorm. That at least gave us a little shred of privacy inside.

I watched as Obi-Wan was called aside by Plo. The two wandered off, Obi-Wan sulking. I hoped that he wouldn't get into _too _much trouble, if any. He had been generous to assist us for as long as he had and he deserved recognition for helping us. Anakin sauntered over to the bed and plopped down on it, heaving a sigh of relief. "That went much better than I'd been expecting."

I could hear a faint pain lingering in his voice and I wandered over to him, wanting him to share with me whatever was bothering him. His eyes locked with mine and he allowed his memories to flood into me. I saw this room, in a much different light. It was before we were together. He was showing me the fights we'd had in this room as well as the nights he felt guilty about leaving me here alone to visit Padme. One memory was the strangest to me considering how he'd been married to Padme at the time. He'd come over to my bed and stroked my montrals. His thumb grazed across my cheek and lips slowly before brushing my forehead lightly. He sat beside my bed and stared at my face. The turmoil in his eyes was evident. This was when he'd begun to fall for me. I could tell. I watched him break beside my bed that night and bury his face in his hands, crying silently.

I stared at him as he closed his eyes and allowed the memory to fade away. I leaned against him and kept my eyes on his face. "I love you, _my _Ani."

"I love you more," he whispered. I smiled at him and he slowly opened his eyes to return the small smile.

**A/N: Hey, look! An update! I'm not dead. I've been really busy lately and I've just gotten around to finishing this chapter amongst the millions of other chapters for my other stories that I have yet to complete.**

**In all honesty, this is a belated gift for someone special because I didn't do anything for our special day. I'm such a moron, but, hey! Better late than never, right? **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this update! Until next time. (:  
-Soka**


	24. Chapter 24

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

Anakin was in the shower. He'd gotten up pretty early today and that concerned me. The most he ever did lately was sleep and eat… and talk to me when he wasn't sleeping. I sat up and wrapped the blanket around myself. It was refreshing to be in a warm, comforting environment. Sure, most of the Jedi temple had no idea we were here, but it still provided us with what we needed.

Anakin was close to his delivery time for our son, so this gave him a safer and secured way to go about giving birth. He feared things would go horribly wrong and I'd done my best to assure him that things would be fine. The most he needed to do was keep a positive mindset and focus on relaxing. We talked to a medical droid the other day and it told us that Anakin would be unconscious for the birth and that made him unhappy…

He wanted to have the experience I would have if I were giving birth. He wanted to be awake and feel it and see the little life that came out of him. He wanted to be able to touch our son for the first time after giving birth. I'd tapped into his dreams when he'd slept the last couple of nights and I could see the way he looked at our son. He was awed and fascinated just by thinking about our little one that would soon be joining us…

As warm as it was being wrapped up in this blanket, it wasn't the same as being snuggled up against my Anakin. He had this way of _always _being warm when we'd lie beside each other in bed every night. It's the most comforting feeling ever and always helps me sleep. It's complete _bliss _when his arms are wrapped around me. He's always there for me… Always. That's one of the many reasons I love this man so much.

It felt like forever listening to that shower run, but the water finally shut off and it wasn't too long after that my husband, towel in hand and rubbing around his hair, emerged. My lekku darkened from the blush. I personally enjoyed the sight of him being wet and barely clothed…

I smiled widely at him and he, after a few more moments of drying his hair, glanced over at me and returned the smile. "Good morning," he whispered.

I giggled and pushed the blanket forward and straightened up. "Good morning, Ani." He came towards the bed and came to my side, leaning across to kiss me lovingly. His wet hair dripped onto my lekku, forcing the blush to creep even further up my lekku and darken so much more. He smirked as we parted and his beautiful, blue eyes gazed into mine. "How did you sleep?"

He shrugged. "It was all right. No nightmares for once." He straightened up and moved towards his dresser to dress himself. I watched him toss his towel aside and I smiled as he dressed himself slowly right in front of me. I knew he was doing it on purpose, but I obviously didn't mind the show he was putting on for me.

Once he was dressed, he came and sat on the bed, cradling his stomach lovingly. "That's good," I whispered. He leaned towards me and kissed me once again, slower this time. I moaned against his lips as his warm, flesh hand slid over my shoulder. He messed with the strap of my nightgown and I smiled against his lips. His thumb slid across my skin slowly, feeling me. He slid his mouth away from mine, kissing my cheek, my jaw… He continued downwards until he reached my collarbone. I stroked his hair lovingly and closed my eyes, enjoying the way his warm mouth enveloped bits of my skin.

His tongue moistened my collarbone and I smiled widely. "I love you," he whispered. "So much." He looked up into my eyes and smiled lovingly at me. I loved the way his eyes seemed to sparkle when he looked at me. His eyes were full of love and longing. He wished he could do more to please me, but he was very limited due to our son's presence. I had to repeatedly remind him that his breathing and being here, alive and with me, was all I needed in my life.

I opened my eyes and watched as he straightened up. I leaned my head against his, touching our foreheads. "And I love you, my sweetheart. I love you just as much…"

I watched his lips curve beautifully. The way he smirked gave me the impression he was up to something, but I didn't quite know what that _something _was. He liked messing with me occasionally and I wondered what he'd do this time… "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"You, my love, are mischievous and I can see something sparking."

He made a tsking sound and chuckled. "I'm not being mischievous. Can't I just be happy that I'm with you?"

I rolled my eyes. "If only you thought that simple." I was teasing him, of course. I, in no way, meant to hurt his feelings.

He chuckled again and kissed my nose. "My darling Soka…" He kissed my nose again. "I'm always happy to be with you. You make me smile, you make me happy… You're my wife, my love, my heart, my soul."

My lekku darkened. He, in not so many words, had said this to me before, but I loved to hear it from him. I loved reminders. My heart was racing. It was something that always happened because he was exciting.

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I smiled as her lekku stripes became darker. She looked beautiful as always… She bowed her head and giggled lightly and I lifted my hand to stroke her jaw. "Oh, my beautiful girl…" I whispered.

She looked up at me through her lashes and giggled once again, her beautiful smile lighting up her face. "My handsome Jedi Knight." Our son began to kick me pretty hard. He kicked several times and I gasped quietly. The pain wasn't terrible, but it still hurt a bit. Soka panicked and grabbed my hand. "Are you okay?"

I breathed slowly and rested my hands on my stomach, holding her hand against it. "Yeah," I said, nodding slowly. "I'm okay and so is he."

I could feel my son moving around inside of me and it almost felt as though he was turning completely around. I wondered if maybe now was the time for him to come out and into our lives. I lurched off of the bed and thought for a moment. I'm sure I'd be in more pain and absolutely _know _if he was coming. I glanced at Soka and decided to mess with her a little… She called me mischievous, so… "Ani, what's wrong?"

"I think he's coming." I held my stomach tightly and acted as though I was in pain. I quietly screamed occasionally and she jumped towards me, wanting to do everything she could. She was frantically running her hands all over me. I had no idea what she was doing…

"Should we go?" she asked, panicking. She was practically in tears and screaming at me. I hated making her panic like this and freak out, but it was kind of funny.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. Our son stopped kicking and I mentally cursed myself for screwing around with Ahsoka. He wasn't even moving now. Well, he was, but not enough to tell whether he was ready to come or not. I moved towards the bed and sat down, holding my stomach. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly. "Not yet."

"You just said he's coming!" she screamed. "We need to go! _Now!_"

She grabbed my shoulders and tried to yank me off of the bed and I decided that she was going to take me all the way to the medical ward if I didn't knock it off soon. She'd drag me by force if need be. "Soka, sweetie, I'm kidding. He isn't ready to come out yet."

She stared at me like I'd grown a second head and my heart froze. I was scared to death for a brief moment and my fear was necessary considering what happened in the next few moments. She went into a Togruti rage, cursing and screaming. It's a damn good thing she wasn't holding onto me anymore. She broke part of the wooden nightstand.

I bit my lip and watched her flip out. I wanted to stop her and calm her down, but I knew that wouldn't be a very smart thing to do considering the fact that I'd made her this upset. "Are you kriffing kidding me?" she screamed, facing me full on.

"Sweetheart, please –" I swear to the Force, I did not think this little lady had it in her, but she did. She growled in rage and flipped the nightstand over and forced it to crash against the door that was _quite _the distance from her.

"Why would you do that to me?" she yelled. I could hear the pain in her voice, both from screaming so loudly and from the fact that I'd probably given her a heart attack.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I was just trying to…" I couldn't find the right words to prevent _more _damage to our dorm. "I'm sorry."

She huffed and turned away from me, heading towards the door. Luckily for me, she was attempting to move the nightstand – the _shattered _nightstand – aside. I got up and went over to her and grabbed her wrist before she could leave. "Anakin, let me go."

"Please, come sit down with me." I was silently pleading with her incase my verbal pleading wasn't good enough for her.

I didn't like the hesitation in her eyes, but she gave in eventually. She loved me enough to give in to me sometimes. Even when I screwed up horribly, she loved me to death. I weaved my fingers through hers and led her to our bed. She sat down and wouldn't meet my eyes and I sighed. "I don't like that," she whispered. "Not one damn bit."

I nodded slowly and rubbed her knuckles. "I know and I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise." She didn't look convinced. I could tell even though she wasn't looking at me. I leaned forward slowly and pressed my lips against the side of her face. I closed my eyes and planted kisses all the way from her temple down to her jaw.

It took several minutes of kissing all of her face and rubbing her hands as well as her legs before she finally forgave me. She heaved a sigh of frustration and squeezed my hand. "Don't you _ever _scare me like that again. Do you understand me?"

I nodded and gave her a _huge _kiss. "Yes, I completely understand. I'm sorry, my love."

She leaned against me and nuzzled her face into my neck. I felt her warm lips against my skin and I smiled. I felt relieved now that I knew she wouldn't be killing me tonight or forcing me to sleep here without her. "I know you're sorry," she whispered. "Don't give me reason to be that angry again, Ani. I thought you were in serious pain and I felt like my heart was going to explode because I didn't know what to do."

Our son kicked me gently. I guess it was because he knew his mother loved me dearly and loved him just as much. She would do anything for either one of us. "I love you, Soka, and I'm sorry that I scared you. The next time I do it, it'll be for real."

"I certainly hope so for your sake," she muttered. I chuckled and lifted my hand to stroke her lek gently. My beautiful Togruta and her rage… She was beautiful in all aspects of the word and I was lucky to have such a caring and wonderful person in my life. She'd be just as wonderful a mother as she was a wife and I was looking forward to watching her interact with our son…


	25. Chapter 25

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

We were requested to join the Masters in the Council chambers. I wondered what they were going to say to us this time. I was now approximately eight and a half months pregnant. My _biggest _fear was that they'd take my son away from me. Ahsoka shared my fear and we wondered if this was it. We wondered if this was the moment they'd tell us that our son would be taken and hidden from us until he was ready to come into the Order. It had happened with past Jedi, so it could happen to us…

This could be the moment where my fears come true and my family is threatened. I – "Stop speculating the possibilities of this meeting," she whispered, squeezing my hand as we stood outside of the chambers. "You'll stress us both out. Let's just go in and hope for the best, my love…"

I sighed and nodded slowly, glancing down at her. "You're right." I rubbed her hand with my thumb and pulled my robe around my stomach to conceal it a bit more. They knew I was pregnant, but that didn't mean I wanted to flaunt it. He was my son. _My _son. I would flaunt him when he was here.

We entered the chambers and the Masters stared at us in such a way that I was immediately worried. They all looked at me hesitantly and were clearly holding back from saying whatever it was that they'd called us in here for. Obi-Wan rose from his seat as we approached the center of the room and my eyes locked with his. "What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Master Yoda had a vision…"

"About what?" I pressed. He knew how impatient I could get when something was clearly important and he was trying to avoid addressing the point.

"Your child."

The way he said it made my heart cringe. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be angry or hurt by how he'd said that. Ahsoka clutched onto me and I felt her anxiety rising alongside mine. "What about him?"

He hesitated again and I nearly flipped out. "Your son was shrouded… in darkness. His future is uncertain, but…" He trailed off and I couldn't move. My legs felt like they were embedded into the floor. "Anakin, you…" The way he was looking at me made my heart sink until it shattered completely. He was saying that I wouldn't make it out of this alive, that my son would fall prey to the dark side.

I felt my composure breaking. I spun around and managed to force myself to walk out. Tears were brimming in my eyes. I'd been fighting all this time to keep myself alive so I could see my son live his life and now all of my hope had been crushed. If Yoda had seen me die, then I would die. I continued down the hallway blindly. I could feel my face getting hot and then I suddenly stopped as a few tears fell freely down my face.

I could sense a presence looming behind me and I was afraid to turn around and face whatever it was that had followed me. It came closer and closer until its cool breath was breathing down my neck. My legs wouldn't budge forward as much as I wanted them to… I couldn't make myself run.

I closed my eyes as its coolness surrounded me. A chilling hand rested on my shoulder and I cringed. "_Fear is a weakness_," she hissed. Her voice echoed endlessly and wracked my brain over and over again. "_Embrace it._"

I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around my stomach protectively as pain surged through me. I couldn't control the screams that escaped my lips. My son was in pain and it was causing me pain. I tried my hardest to stop _his _pain, but I _couldn't._ My pain threshold was above his, but even _I _couldn't contain this.

My vision blurred and my body dropped into the negative degrees as I fell onto my side and curled into myself. I let out one last scream before I lost consciousness.

**Later**

A blinding light woke me and I groaned in aggravation, wishing it would just disappear. I felt a vague amount of pain in my abdomen and I could barely register any feeling anywhere else in my body. I opened my eyes and stared at the blinding light head-on until I could make out portions of the room around me. I couldn't tell where exactly I was though. I felt a warm presence beside me and I glanced at her. "Where am I?" I whispered, my voice hoarse.

Ahsoka came into my view, her eyes bloodshot and cheeks tear stained. She brushed my hair back and smiled sweetly. I was able to make out more of her features as my eyesight adjusted to the light behind her. "You're okay, sweetheart. You're in the medical ward.

I lurched forward and held my stomach, panicking. I scared her with the quick motion, but she understood what I was thinking at that particular moment in time. "Is he –?"

She placed her hand on mine. "He's okay." She kissed my forehead as I sighed in relief. "Baby, can you, please, tell me what happened?"

I stared up at her blankly as she gently pushed me back down onto the medical bed. "I… I don't know. I… felt something and then… I was in pain. The baby was in pain…"

"I'm lucky you're _both _all right. Ani, we… almost lost you."

"How?"

"Your body wasn't heating properly. Your heart slowed to the point where I thought you were gone…" Her breath caught and I moved my hand to hold her hip. "I thought I'd never hear your voice again or look into your beautiful eyes…"

"I'd _never _leave you. You're going to have to do a lot to get me to stop breathing."

She smiled. "I know, my love. I'm glad you're okay. I'm glad our son's okay… I love you both very much."

"I love you. I'm glad to be here with you and I'm happy that he's safe." She kissed me and I engulfed her lips. "How long do I have to stay here?" I asked as she slowly broke away for breath.

"A little longer. You have to be medically cleared to leave."

I sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry that I scared you. I do that a lot, don't I?" She cocked her eye markings and my prank that went wrong came back to me. _Sheesh. _I'd been messing with her a lot lately…

"I still love you," she whispered, smiling as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Always and forever."

"Always and forever," I repeated, smiling.

The medical droid came in and gave Ahsoka all the details and told her that I was stable, but required surveillance just to be sure that I and our son would be okay. He let us out and we returned to our dorm room. She helped me sit on our bed and smiled down at me, stroking my hair. "The day went by too fast…"

I nodded solemnly and she kissed my forehead. The baby started kicking and I quickly moved to hold her hand around where he was kicking. Her eyes lit up and her smile widened. I could see the love in her eyes. There was nothing in this woman that could possibly hate the child inside of me. She wasn't carrying our baby, but she was still his mother. As his mother, she would love and cherish him to the fullest extent. That's why I loved her. "What are we going to name him?"

Her eyes met mine and I could see that she had _no _idea. "Anakin _Junior?_"

"I… don't think he'd like that." I'd done a lot of things wrong in my lifetime and I certainly didn't want my son to have to live with those things over his head. He deserved a name that made him unique, a name that only he could live up to and be judged by. I didn't want him to be named after me.

"Anakin Skylar Skywalker, your son will _love _you." I watched her eyes widen and I cocked an eyebrow. "Kylar Anakin Skywalker," she whispered. She looked overjoyed by the obvious twist to my name, but I was okay with her idea. He wasn't _directly _named after me. She was clearly hell bent on putting my name somewhere into his and I couldn't change her mind. I knew that.

I nodded and she got really excited. It warmed my heart to see her happy. "You're creative when you want to be, but this isn't one of those times. I like the name, darling. I like that it made you happy."

"Are _you _happy?" she asked, staring at me, her smile faltering. She wanted to make sure I wasn't just saying something to make her shut up. I was completely happy because of her and I smiled.

"Of course I am." Her smile returned and she dove onto the bed. I chuckled and moved towards the pillows. I laid beside her and she cuddled up against me. I kissed her forehead gently and lingered for a few moments and she smiled wider. We were as close together as we could be, but neither one of us wanted to be separate in _any _way. She rubbed my chest and nuzzled her face into my neck lovingly.

I watched her mind drift as she slowly fell asleep. She had an easy time falling asleep when she was this close to me. She always told me I was warm and it made me feel good. I liked that she wanted to lay with me. I stroked her lek and closed my eyes slowly. The warmth of her was getting to me…

I could barely even tell that I was asleep. I heard my door open and I opened my eyes, glancing to my left to see what time it was. It was the middle of the night and the damn door was open. I slid my hand across the bed and felt Ahsoka beside me. That wasn't a good sign.

If she was beside me, then who the hell was at the door?

It slid to a close and I laid still. I couldn't see them, nor could they see me, but I'm sure they knew where I was. As soon as the lights flew on, the intruder was in sight. Ahsoka sprang up beside me and quickly leapt over me. I slid off of the bed and tried to find my lightsaber. Ahsoka immediately jumped into hand-to-hand combat.

The intruder wore all black and there face wasn't even showing. My heart was racing as I continued to quickly search for either of our lightsabers. I heard Ahsoka cry out and then she collapsed onto the floor. I spun around and watched the intruder kneel down with a syringe. My heart leapt out of my chest and I threw my hands out in front of me, forcing him into a wall.

He grunted in pain as his back slammed into the wall and I moved towards my wife. I knelt beside her and felt her neck for a pulse and sighed in relief. She was still alive and breathing, thankfully. I glanced up at the man I was holding against the wall. "Who are you?" I growled.

I tightened my grip on him with the Force and he cried out. The cry didn't even sound familiar to me. "Your… worst… _nightmare_," he gasped.

I growled and felt something plunge into my chest. It wasn't very painful, but it still bothered me. My vision began to blur, my head began to spin, and I lost all motor control. I fell to my knees and then onto my side. Another man walked into our dorm and he had a similar syringe as the man who had originally tried to inject something into her.

I couldn't move, so I was unable to stop this new man from injecting her with whatever was in the syringe. My heart clenched tightly as I heard her breath catch and then slow. My vision continued to blur as I looked at her. My body was lifted off of the ground as I began to lose consciousness and I wondered when I'd wake up and where I'd be when I finally did…


	26. Chapter 26

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

My body was telling me that something was wrong, that I should wake up. For as hard as I was trying, nothing seemed to work. I wanted to wake up. I wanted to make sure Anakin and Kylar were safe. I _needed _to. They were the only reason I had stayed sane thus far. Anakin kept me alive and helped heal my mind and this wonderful man was bringing our first baby into the galaxy…

I heard noises around me and felt my body moving rapidly. I wasn't able to move and I could barely make myself breathe. The words around me were garbled. I tried to convince my eyes to open and they slowly did. I saw the worried faces of Obi-Wan and Yoda. I read Obi-Wan's lips in order to comprehend that he was saying my name.

There was nothing I could do at this particular moment to communicate with them. I could barely make out what he was saying. All I knew was that he was practically screaming his words at me.

**Later.**

"Ahsoka, can you hear me?"

I spent a few hours in the medical ward while Obi-Wan attempted to question me. I had been temporarily and conditionally paralyzed earlier and I was just starting to come out of it. "Yes," I whispered, my voice and body shaking as I replied. "Where's Ani? Is he okay?" I was barely able to move, but I managed to push myself up a little on the medical bed. I was immediately struck with a dizzying headache and I groaned, inhaling and exhaling slowly until it passed. Something wasn't right as I glanced at Obi-Wan. He was never _this _quiet, especially when it came to Anakin. "Obi-Wan," I pressed, attempting to be a bit more firm. "Where is Anakin?"

He hesitated. This was the hesitation that had frustrated Anakin on numerous occasions. I could tell he was holding back and it was obvious that my husband was gone. If he weren't, then there would be no hesitation and Anakin would actually be here with me. "I'm... not sure where he is, Ahsoka."

My heart began to die the moment those words were uttered. _Both _my husband and my son were taken from me. I had failed to keep them safe… I wanted to sob my eyes out until they were home with me. I didn't feel whole without Anakin by my side. I'd lost him once, but to lost him again… My heart felt as though it were being stabbed. The pain was that immense.

"We need to find him now." My voice had regained its strength even though my heart ached. I wanted my family back. He looked at me in bewilderment. I was pretty out of it right now, but I leapt off of the medical bed. He crossed the room quickly and clutched my arms tightly, steadying me as my legs gave out.

Once I regained my balance, I began to regain feeling in my legs as well. I exited the medical ward with Obi-Wan's help, his firm grip reassuring me that he was here to help. I let him know that I would walk on my own and he reluctantly released me. We entered my dorm and I immediately moved to find my lightsabers in the nightstand on my side of my – _our _bed. I glanced over to the side and clutched Anakin's lightsaber tightly for a moment before clipping it to my belt.

I could feel Obi-Wan's eyes on me and I knew he was going to speak. "Ahsoka," he began, pleading. "Please, let me come with you. He's my brother. I'm just as worried as you are." I glanced up at him as he stared down at Anakin's lightsaber on my belt and I sighed, nodding slowly. I wanted to bolt out of my dorm, out of this temple, but I… I didn't know where he could be. I was somewhat defeated on an internal level.

Hell, I didn't even know who had taken him. _Them._ Whoever had captured Anakin had also captured our son. Once I figured out who had taken them, I'd rip them a new one and slit their throats. I would bleed them slowly, tormenting them the way they tormented me. Taking the two people that meant the most to me was the biggest mistake that anyone could make in their lifetime.

I sighed, knowing I needed to keep a clear head. I didn't want to explode right now. Right here and now wasn't where my anger was needed. I'd just have to wait till I had Anakin and Kylar back. _Then _I would castrate the bastards that took them from me.

My first priority as of right now was to figure out where they were. The only thing I could remember was that they were hooded. Even in the light I couldn't make out their faces. I was momentarily stumped. Obi-Wan stared at me in question as I thought. "Obi-Wan, what group of people would be interested in my son?"

He stroked his beard, his trademark for thinking. "The Sith, of course. Did you happen to hear the voices or see any faces?"

"No," I sighed. At least we had a guess as to who had taken them, but it wasn't enough for me. "The only weapon I saw were syringes, but who would carry those?"

He mulled over the question, growing just as confused as, perhaps even more than, I was. "Some form of Sith doctor, perhaps?"

I glanced at the floor, searching for something that might have been left over by our intruders and I spotted one of the syringe canisters. I raised my eye markings as I walked towards it and bent over to pick it up. The Republic insignia was on it. I now had some form of a clue, but it wasn't enough to reveal who exactly had taken them. I now knew that our intruders had ties to the Republic.

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I woke up to a terrible pain in my stomach and I immediately feared for Kylar. I woke up startled. My wrists were bound by chains that I, evidently, could not break free from. My clothes were torn here and there from more than likely all the roughhousing prior to arriving here. Wherever here was…

I realized that my Force abilities were cut off and I assumed my restraints were the cause of that and it frightened me. It wasn't just my life that I was in charge of taking care of right now. I closed my eyes and attempted to get _some _link with Ahsoka. I needed to make sure she was okay. I could feel Kylar moving around inside of me, so I knew he was all right. I was fine… My neck and back throbbed and my wrists hurt from the pressure of the shackles that I was bound to get off me sooner or later.

I heard voices a distance away from me. They clearly weren't in the same room as I was, but… they were talking pretty loudly considering they _had _to know I was here. "He'll probably awaken soon and we can start running tests as we were told."

I bit my lip and tried to hurry up with building a connection to Ahsoka. _Tests _did _not _excite me, especially when I knew my son was going to be jeopardized. I could already feel his pain and I _loathed _it. My head was starting to throb as I attempted to steal his pain from him. I gasped when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "Please, no," I whispered. "Not now, Kylar. _Please._" I was begging my unborn son to wait just a little longer before deciding it was time to give birth to him. I was pretty sure this was just the beginning of my contractions and I wasn't even sure how that would work because I lacked certain… _parts _that were required for a natural birth.

I held my stomach and strained my wrists while trying to keep him from deciding he wanted to come now. I couldn't do this alone. I needed Ahsoka. I felt pathetic just saying that, but I _needed _her like I'd never needed her before. She was Kylar's mother and I wanted her there when he was being born.

I was making too much noise despite the fact that I was trying _not _to. I shook the cage a bit and the shackles rattled against the bars. I immediately killed myself mentally. I opened my eyes, breathing quickly. My heart was racing as I heard the men outside. "Looks like he's awake." Their footsteps were coming closer and my heart continued to speed up. I couldn't let them have my son. I _couldn't._

Two men with hoods entered the room and I stared at them in fear. The one that hadn't spoken earlier chuckled. I could tell because he had a different sound to his voice. "Look at you, the Hero with No Fear."

"Kriff off," I sneered. He came closer and kicked the cage, shaking me around a bit. I growled at him and wished my Force abilities were intact so I could choke the life out of him. He smirked and I immediately regretted speaking to him.

Volts of electricity coursed through the cage and into me. I couldn't control my screams of agony, nor could I control the worried need to try to stop the pain. My son was being affected just as much as I was and I feared they would kill him before he had the chance to even _live._

Fortunately for us both, the pain stopped. I gasped and held my stomach. "Don't disrespect us, you bastard," he sneered, spitting at me. He knelt down to my level and chuckled more, pissing me off. He glanced at my stomach and cocked an eyebrow. "What the hell is _this?_"

The men were clearly bewildered by whatever they thought this was. I cried out as Kylar pounded me several times. I think that was his way of letting me know he wanted to come out. The problem was, there was no way in hell I could allow him to be born here and I _really _wanted the safest way possible. I couldn't risk losing him. If I lost him, I'd lose Ahsoka. It was her – _our _dream to have children together and I had given her hope by choosing to carry him for her. I couldn't let the last shred of hope dissipate. I needed Ahsoka and I needed my son to survive this.

It was almost as if some silent call had beckoned them away from me. They gave me one last glance before exiting the room I was locked in. That was _helpful._ I was more than likely in some form of labor and now I was _alone._

"Kylar, please, don't come now," I begged, pleading mercilessly over and over for him to listen to me. He seemed to calm down a bit and I sighed in relief. "Please, baby, listen. We're in trouble. You can't come out or I'll lose you. Kick me once _lightly _if you understand." I waited a few moments for some response and I received one _very _light kick. I smiled weakly and rubbed my stomach lovingly. "That's my boy."

He calmed down considerably, but I still felt a jolt of pain occasionally and I figured he was just trying to come out at a slower pace now. I still didn't know what to do for him. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the cage. I needed my Soka… I needed her with me to tell me that Kylar would be okay, that I would make it through this and live to see him for the first time. That's all I wanted. I wanted the chance to see him right before me and I wanted the chance to feel his soft skin…

I wanted to see my son whether I made it through this alive or not.


	27. Chapter 27

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

I felt a pain in my stomach and I _knew _that feeling. Since I'd married Anakin, we'd come closer in all aspects. When he was in pain, I _felt _his pain. Earlier, I'd felt like electricity shot through me, but I had absolutely nothing hurting me physically. The pain in my stomach was worse than a stomach ache. I knew that Anakin was going into labor. He needed help and I had no idea where he was or what I should do.

I glanced at Obi-Wan and his eyes met mine. "What's wrong?"

"He's going into labor," I whispered, horrified. I wasn't there with Anakin to keep him safe and I wasn't able to provide him with the safe delivery I'd promised he'd have numerous times.

"Damn it," he hissed. We came to a stop in the middle of nowhere and I stared at him, my eyes widened. Why the hell was he stopping? We needed to find Anakin. _Now._ "Ahsoka, be patient. I have a source of assistance. We'll get him back soon. I promise. He'll be safe."

My breath caught. "Someone knows where to find him?"

He nodded and the navigation system began to flash quickly. I glanced up at the view screen to see an incoming ship. My mouth hung open as I saw the symbols along the sides. _Mandalorian _symbols. I turned to face him and he nodded again. _Satine._ "She and her guard caught the emitting radio signals of the vessel that's captured Anakin. She knows exactly how to find him, so be patient and bear with me, please."

It took several minutes for our ships to connect and for Satine, Obi-Wan's love interest, to board our tiny ship. Her guard stayed aboard her own ship and she set the coordinates for our destination. Judging by the coordinates, we were on our way to none other than _Mustafar._ "Satine," I whispered. "It's so good to see you." I stood up to shake hands with her and received a _huge _hug.

I was rather surprised by the gesture, but I welcomed it. I returned the hug and held her until she decided to separate from me. "Ahsoka _Skywalker_," she said with a smile. "It's been far too long, my young friend." She glanced at Obi-Wan and I could see a glimmer of resentment in her eyes. I had a feeling I knew and understood the reasons for it… I felt awkward standing here between them. The two of them had a… _falling out _that had practically ruined all of their chances of being friends or having any relationship beyond that.

"Satine," he whispered. She didn't say his name. She only responded to him with a nod. He turned back towards the controls and focused on the swirls of hyperspace around us. He looked and felt defeated and I understood his pain. There was a time where Anakin and I were having marital problems and he'd run off on me every now and then for a few days… I knew how it felt to want something that was too far gone.

The strange thing was that Anakin always came back to me. He claimed the problems we had were all his fault even though I'd begun most of them. He held me closer to his heart than he'd ever done in the past each time he came back to me and I loved him. I was grateful to him for loving me more than I ever expected him to. He'd been with Padme… He'd married Padme before he met me and I… I felt like he and I would never advance past our Jedi status, but we did. We pulled through and he opened my eyes to a brand new world.

I just hoped Satine and Obi-Wan could do the same thing. Obi-Wan loved her more than he realized and Satine was evidently in love with him. As he faced away from us, I could see the longing in her eyes. She wanted him as much as I wanted my Ani.

Satine faced me again and sighed quietly before taking a seat beside Obi-Wan. I silently excused myself and went into the back of the ship. I was shocked to see a medical bed intact along with a medical droid awaiting word to be used. I mentally thanked Obi-Wan for thinking ahead and planning to grab the best ship in the Republic fleet in regards to medical situations.

I slid my hand across the medical bed and screams echoed in my head. "_Ahsoka, please_," it screamed. I knew it was Anakin and my eyes shut tightly. I could feel electricity running through my veins and I _knew _they were torturing him. He kept screaming and I lost my balance, falling flat on my back.

I screamed with him as his pain merged into me. He was screaming for help and I couldn't do anything. I was immobile in regards to moving myself, but I was freely flailing about in sync with him. By the way my arms hardly moved, I knew he was bound. He kicked and thrashed about wildly and I mimicked each motion, screaming his exact words. I could feel his pain as well as Kylar's. _Kylar._ Those bastards were hurting my husband _and _my son.

I was so far into this trance that I was actually starting to see through Anakin's eyes. I was able to watch his eyes shut tightly and reopen with tears in them as lightning was shot at the cage around him and absorbed into his body. I was able to see the men when he couldn't and I knew _exactly _who they were based on their voices.

The pain ended and I was thrown out of Anakin and back into my own reality. Obi-Wan and Satine were clutching onto me and asking me repeatedly if I was all right. I pushed myself up in an angry rage and flew into the cockpit. I dropped into the pilot's seat and forced the thrusters to push themselves beyond their limits.

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I slumped in the cage, cradling my stomach. They were trying to force me to tell them who had contributed to making my baby with me. They wanted to know how powerful my son would be. I _refused _to tell them that Ahsoka was Kylar's mother because she was nearly as powerful as I was and I assumed we would have a very Force sensitive child. Master Yoda had predicted that not too long ago and I wasn't in the position to doubt his prediction. My son would be powerful. There was no doubt about it. He had his mother's will and determination and… I wasn't sure what he had from me. As far as I knew, he got his rough kick from me. That's what Soka told me…

"Come on, Skywalker. Give up the other parent."

"_Never_," I sneered.

"What's the point in being defiant? No one is coming for you. Your child will be born here and we'll take him or her from you and that'll be the end of our need for _you._"

"No one… is taking my baby," I gasped. My voice was hoarse from all of the electricity's pain. I couldn't feel anything in my body except for my stomach, but that was because I was focusing on it completely. I needed Kylar to be all right and I made sure he was. Soka would never be able to forgive me if I lost him and I'd never be able to forgive myself either.

The man in front of me chuckled and tore off his hood. "Oh, Skywalker… What a father. A clueless one at that. We're taking your son and raising him in the ways of the dark side."

I couldn't recognize the man at a first glance, but, once I started looking closer, I knew exactly who he was. "_Bonteri,_" I hissed.

He chuckled, kneeling down in front of the cage. "Right, Master Jedi." He shook his head and sighed. "Oh, if only you would just give me the information I need. Is Ahsoka the other parent?"

"No," I whispered. I cried out in agony as Kylar started shifting around inside of me. He _had _to know that I wasn't capable of giving him a natural birth. There was no way I could.

"Tell me who it is _now_." He was trying to intimidate me, but I wasn't afraid of this _child._ He was the sole reason I had been so protective of Ahsoka. He wanted her back and I refused to give her to him.

I smirked and he sent volts of electricity through the cage once more. I cried out, but did my best to keep Kylar safe. I tried to take his pain even though I was bound by shackles that restricted my Force abilities.

He ended the pain and I gasped a few times, attempting to catch my breath. "_Never._" I heard a loud screech erupt all over the building. I stared at Bonteri, knowing that was his alarm system. The only reason it would go off like this was if he was under attack or perhaps going to be infiltrated. He glared down at me as his guards ran into the room.

"Sir, a ship has just entered orbit. What should we do?"

I watched Bonteri's eyes. He was calculating something and I didn't like it. There was no peace in his eyes and that's what hurt me the most. I knew Ahsoka was coming for me and so did he. "Initiate the self destruct countdown," he said, smirking at me.

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

I could feel Anakin on Mustafar as we broke through the atmosphere. I could feel his pain, his agony… and I could also feel the heartless bastard's satisfaction with hurting my husband. "Ahsoka, will you tell me what's going on?" Obi-Wan begged for the tenth time at least.

"Lux is back and he has Ani."

He was stunned by what I'd just said. I could tell. "How –?"

"There's no time. We need to get down there."

He nodded and stood behind my chair restlessly. Satine stood beside him, the two of them making me uneasy. She must have known it was Lux. I couldn't sense any surprise in her being and it hurt me. She knew I had been friends with Lux during the Clone Wars. She's the one that introduced me to him and his mother after all. I could feel her emotional pain, however. It must have been because of the fact that she knew this man so well… or thought she did.

Lux was heartless for stealing away my husband. Force knows what his true intentions are. He stole my husband who was bearing our child and I knew Anakin was going into labor. Lux must have known this would be the perfect time to capture Anakin. That is, if he intended on taking our son… Which I'm sure he did.

I quickly landed on the nearest platform of this hellhole and stood up from my seat, spinning quickly. Obi-Wan blocked me and I stared at him. "I have a bad feeling about his," he muttered. Satine and I stared at him angrily until a devastating explosion erupted directly in front of the ship.

The three of us collapsed to the floor and attempted to protect ourselves. The navigation system was going wild as, evidently, a ship evacuated the planet. "_Help me!_" Anakin's voice screamed in my head. I didn't understand how he'd connected with me when I wasn't trying, but I knew something was wrong.

Anakin was in pain and he felt so much fear…

He wasn't aboard the ship that had left Mustafar. That much was clear. He and my son were trapped in the burning pit of what looked to be a laboratory just a few moments earlier. I stood up straight and stared at the building. The flames were erupting wildly and I knew it would only be a matter of time before I would lose the two men who meant the most to me.


	28. Chapter 28

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

_I'm going to murder him_, I thought to myself. I was also mentally cursing myself for getting trapped in this blazing, smoke-filled pit. I felt sick after inhaling the smoke. I couldn't help it. It _hurt _to breathe and it hurt to be filled with such a raging hatred towards Bonteri, but I couldn't help that either. The fact that my hatred practically consumed me upset me greatly. At least until I felt Kylar inside of me… He nudged against me playfully as I kept trying to find a way to focus on Ahsoka. I needed her to find me. I did _not _want to die here.

Fortunately, whatever fell on me had crushed the bindings on my wrists. Unfortunately, however, I couldn't move any part of my body. In fact, my legs and arms had _no _feeling. Everything else felt… _numb. _I could barely breathe and I certainly couldn't move myself. I was crushed beneath plenty of debris and I assumed a vast majority of my bones were shattered. The smoke was infiltrating my lungs to the point where I was coughing and choking.

My vision was weak and I couldn't see much from this distance. I could hear a few things, aside from my occasional unintended moans of agony, such as the sizzling of the fire on durasteel and the blaring of the Force damned alarm…

I hoped I'd be found soon. I _had _to make it out of here alive. I had to see my son being born. I wanted to see him live and grow. I wanted to be with my Soka… I wanted to be with my _family._

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

I practically killed myself running through this flame-infested building. The lights sparked on occasion and bits and pieces of beams or ceiling flew across the halls as a result of the explosion. The fact that we were on a volcanic planet didn't help the matter either. The bunker was falling apart and the heat continued to rise at a very _unsteady _level. It wasn't comfortable for me and I was only in the hallway. I couldn't imagine the hell Anakin was going through – wherever he was.

"Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan cried out after me. I was hell bent on saving my husband. Nothing and no kriffing _one _could stop me. My heart froze when I heard a faint coughing. It was a _very_ labored string of coughs and I'd recognized it due to the fact Anakin had gotten sick several times in my presence, so I'd grown accustomed to it. "Ahsoka, _wait!_" Obi-Wan had finally caught up with me. "We must move with caution, Ahsoka. Anakin _and _your son are at a _very _high risk!"

"We _need _to help him!" I cried out angrily. The fact that he wanted to take this rescue in a slow fashion hurt me. Anakin could be dying for all I knew and Obi-Wan wanted to rescue him patiently. I stared into the room and saw how much smoke and fire shrouded it. We'd be _lucky _to find Anakin before severe damage came to him and Kylar.

Obi-Wan carefully stepped into the smoky room and attempted to clear away the fact that it was practically _impossible _to see anything. He managed to do just that _and _find Anakin. Together, we moved towards him and examined the immediate area and his unfortunate position. Without further hesitation, we used the Force to our best ability in order to remove the beams and debris that prevented us from coming any closer to him. As soon as he was completely visible, we were able to lift him from the ground. I held him against me and sobbed into his neck. "S… Soka…" he whispered, his voice hoarse and his eyes barely able to remain open.

I was in _more _tears as I realized how damaged he was. His arms and legs were _broken._ His mechanical hand was absolutely _crushed _and looked nothing like it had the last time I'd seen him. He was bruised, burned, and bloody. His clothes were torn in various areas as well as burned. "We'll get you out of here alive, baby," I promised him. He smiled weakly as Obi-Wan took control of the situation and forced himself to lift all of Anakin into his arms. It was clearly a struggle for the older man. Anakin's body alone was slightly bigger than Obi-Wan's and it would be genuinely difficult for this small man to lift him as he was doing now. Add Anakin's pregnancy into the mix and you've got a pretty decent amount of weight…

Anakin's arms and legs dangled helplessly as Obi-Wan proceeded to move carefully. His head was resting against his former Master's chest and I could see his eyes closing and his smile fading. I quickly cleared a path for Obi-Wan and we darted out of this secluded room and made our way through the rest of the facility.

As I ran alongside Obi-Wan, I could see Anakin slipping in and out of consciousness. He was making an honest effort to stay awake… The alarm system, as annoying as it was, became more aggravating. It began to count down as we neared the exit. I gave Obi-Wan a sideways glance and we both pushed ourselves beyond our limits in order to make it out in time. For Anakin's sake, we _had _to. We'd come this far to rescue him. To die here would be a pathetic death… We _could _save him. We could save ourselves. Hell, the flames of the interior hadn't engulfed us. I didn't think we'd perish on the exterior.

We made it outside and there was a brief lapse in time where everything felt like it was being run in slow motion. I watched Anakin's face contort in pain, his body jerking slightly for a moment. The ramp seemed to lower at a slow pace and the thrusters began to flare as we slowly made our way up the ramp and inside.

Obi-Wan screamed something to Satine that I couldn't make out because I was too focused on the pain Anakin was in.

The motion of the life around me picked up as the building erupted in yet another explosion as we lifted off of the ground. The explosion shook the ship until the facility collapsed in on itself audibly.

I fell to my knees, feeling weaker than I had moments earlier. Obi-Wan moved past me and quickly took Anakin into the medical bay of this small ship. He was _safe._ Anakin and Kylar were safe and alive. "We did it," I breathed slowly. My skin burned ever so slightly from the intensity of the heat inside. I was surprised that the effect was that delayed on me. My arms shook as I held myself up, my head bowed to the floor.

Both of my babies were safe. I sighed heavily, relieved beyond belief that we hadn't been too late to save them. I couldn't even begin to imagine the amount of pain Anakin was in right now. He'd started going into labor not too long ago and he'd been damaged beyond repair for the moment. He would most certainly need a bacta tank to heal all of the fractures and wounds… "Ahsoka!" My head snapped up as Obi-Wan cried out for me. He sounded concerned and I didn't like that.

I forced myself to get up, shaking as I ran into the medbay. As I entered, Anakin screamed and arched in agony. That motion alone looked difficult and pain wrenching to me. My heart shattered at how hurt he was. I stared at Obi-Wan as he rushed about the medbay. "What's going on?" I asked breathlessly.

"The labor has intensified," he breathed. "Your son wants to come out _now._ There's no stopping it."

"But Anakin's pain –"

"Forget the damn pain!" Anakin screamed angrily in frustration, his voice straining beyond normality. "Get the Force damned kid _out _of me now!"

I stared at him wide-eyed, not believing that he was really feeling the way he did right now. Then again, with the amount of pain he was in prior to Kylar adding onto it, he would be willing to do anything to make sure Kylar was okay. Obi-Wan frantically switched on the medical droid and informed it of what it needed to do at this particular moment. I think it was pretty surprised to be told it was working on a male pregnancy, but it didn't question Obi-Wan one bit. I stood beside Anakin and brushed his sweaty hair back. He was breathing painfully and quickly, worrying me. His eyes were shut tight and his teeth were clenched. "Baby, relax. We're going to put you under so you don't feel anything, okay?"

His eyes flew open and I saw the rage inside him fire up. "There's no time!" he cried out. "Get him out _now!_ He's _dying!_"

I stared at him and, judging by the amount of fire in his eyes, he _knew _something was wrong and he didn't want to risk the chance of losing the only baby we'd been able to come this far with. I didn't want to see him in more pain, but I also couldn't ignore his wishes. He wanted Kylar as much as I did and he wanted this baby to survive and live its life.

Obi-Wan and the droid leapt into action as soon as the thought of losing Kylar kicked in. The droid didn't give Anakin any medication to soothe him and I knew we were in for one hell of a birth.

The droid began to cut into him and I could only imagine the additional pain he was now going through. His body writhed in places he could move. I caressed his face gently, knowing that nothing I did at this particular moment could help him or take his pain away. I tried my hardest to enter his mind and mentally soothe the pain. It hurt me to hear him screaming the way he was and I knew he was trying his best not to for me. "You'll be okay," I whispered in his head.

The horror of this birth continued as the droid continued to cut its way into him and safely eject our baby. Anakin's blood covered the medical bed he was lying on and I watched his skin paling slowly. Anakin's breathing quickened until the cries of our son echoed in the isolated room.

Anakin relaxed. It was evident on his face. He breathed slower and opened his eyes a little to see our baby boy and I could've sworn he whispered, "My baby," as he smiled up at the droid holding our son. The droid proceeded to wrap Kylar up in a blanket. He would be cleaned momentarily, but the droid gave us the first few moments to hold him. The droid handed Kylar off to me and I eagerly and gently took him. I held him in my arms and smiled widely at him, tears streaming down my face at the miracle in front of me. My son's cries continued and I didn't feel the need to stop it. To have him here and alive was… _miraculous._ "K-Kylar," Anakin whispered. To my surprise, Kylar almost immediately silenced when he heard his father's voice.

Anakin looked eager to look at our baby and I wouldn't deprive him of the chance to see the baby he'd given us. I leaned closer to him so he could see Kylar's beautiful face and I could feel his joy burst through everything else he was feeling. "You did it, my love," I whispered gratefully to him, continuing to cry.

"_We _did," he whispered, emphasizing the 'we.' He always had me by his side through all of this and I was happy that I had been here to watch him give birth to our baby. I kissed his forehead and he smiled weakly once more. "I love you, Ani baby. I love you so much."

The heart monitor began to beep. I glanced up and watched his vitals go crazy. "I… love…" I heard a small intake of breath below me, but no exhale. I stared down at him in horror as the monitor ended with one long, consistent beep and a flat line.


	29. Chapter 29

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

It's been two weeks since Kylar was born. His eyes opened here and there and I could feel quite a bit of disappointment in the small child. I could pinpoint exactly why he felt the way he did and I knew it was linked to his father. Kylar wanted his daddy. He was two weeks old and extremely intelligent. He was able to will himself to show me things by touching some part of my skin… It was absolutely fascinating and I wished I could share it with Anakin. I didn't quite understand my son sometimes because of this ability, but I could sense his deep attachment to Anakin and I had a feeling that that attachment had something to do with it.

Satine entered the dorm as I was getting a bottle ready for him. I glanced at her solemnly and she knew I wasn't feeling quite like myself. I hadn't been myself since Kylar was born. "How are you holding up, Ahsoka?"

I sighed and glanced at my sleeping baby boy. "I miss Anakin. _Kylar _misses Anakin. It just hasn't been the same without him here…"

She came closer at a slow pace and gently hugged me. "He's in good hands, dear. Trust me when I say that." I nodded slowly and she smiled weakly. "Obi won't leave. He thinks Anakin will wake up today, but he said that yesterday… and the day before that…"

"What do _you _think?" I urged, wishing to know what she was keeping. She had been on the quiet side since Anakin's… _mishap._

"I believe we should go get him. The poor man hasn't slept in days…"

I sighed. That was typical Obi-Wan. "I'm worried about him." I finished Kylar's bottle and slipped it into a baby pack. I went to go pick him up from his crib as Satine's eyes followed me. I held my son close to my chest after lifting him from the crib.

"We all are, my dear."

Satine grabbed the pack and we headed down to the medical station. We'd come back to Coruscant after Kylar's birth and neither one of us felt like leaving anytime soon. The realm of space held a kind of sorrow that would never leave me.

We entered the medical ward and Obi-Wan spun around, his eyes glazed over. "Good morning, ladies," he whispered, putting his act of decency on once again.

Satine stood behind me as I moved closer to the older man. "Go rest for a while," I pleaded. "You're exhausted." I could see it as well as feel it.

Satine stepped around me and he hesitantly nodded. She outstretched her hand and he moved to take it. "Ahsoka –"

"I'll let you know if anything comes up," I promised. "Go rest. _Please._"

The two of them left, leaving Kylar and me alone with my still husband who was lying on the medical bed before me. I stepped closer to him and ran the fingers of my left hand through his hair slowly. He was extremely… pale, but at least his heart was steady and beating now. I felt horrified as I looked at his angelic face and imagined the last time he looked at me. "_I… love…_" echoed over and over in my head until Kylar broke me out of my reverie with a whimper.

I smiled down at him weakly and held him close to his father. "This is your daddy, baby." He made an adorable sound that almost sounded like he was saying '_hello_' to his father. "Daddy loves you, baby, very much…"

Anakin inhaled sharply and I stared at him as he flexed his fingers slowly. Moments of silence ensued and my heart stopped. I couldn't function until I got some kind of sign that denied him to me or allowed me to speak with him. "S-Soka…" he whispered, his voice raspy and his eyes still unopened.

"I'm right here," I said hurriedly, rubbing his arm gently. "I'm here, darling."

I could see him trying to open his eyes and I waited patiently until they did. He dragged his hand across the bed and moved his fingers towards me. I intertwined our fingers gently and he began to blink nonstop. "Ky… Ky-lar…?"

"He's here, too. Can you see him?" He shook his head slowly and I started talking to him in the most awed voice I could muster, which wasn't difficult considering how grateful to him I was for bringing this beautiful child into our lives. "He's beautiful, Ani. He has your hair and my facial markings. He's got a beautiful face with pale orange skin… He looks a lot like you."

His eyes darted all over the place. He wasn't blind. I was just that he'd been in the bacta tank for a few days and he had been asleep for more than a week. His eyes had to readjust themselves to his surroundings. I saw tears streaming down his face as he stared ahead of himself. "I… I… want…" He paused, catching his breath. He appeared to be getting more and more frustrated with himself by the minute and I knew what he wanted.

I squeezed his hand before letting go and moving my now free hand up to his forehead. I touched him and carefully projected what I was seeing into his head. I showed him Kylar and I could feel a spark of life burst inside of my husband. It overjoyed me to know he felt just as I did about our son. "This is our baby," I whispered. "Our little Kylar Anakin…"

I took my hand away from his forehead and proceeded to wipe his tears away. A huge smile was plastered onto his face. "Beau… tiful," he whispered, straining himself to say that single word.

I leaned forward and gave him a gentle, loving kiss. "Thank you, my Ani. Thank you for doing for me what I couldn't do for you. Thank you for bringing our Kylar into the galaxy… Thank you for surviving to see him."

I watched him get frustrated with trying to speak and it broke my heart when he gave up. I was hurt until his voice echoed in my head clearer than ever. "_I love you, my Soka. I love you and our son more than anything. I'm so glad he's here. I'm glad to be alive so I can be here with him._"

I smiled, choosing to speak aloud. "We've been missed you, Ani, more than you can imagine." I held his hand as he began to cry once again.

"_I wish I could talk. I wish I could see you…_"

"You will, sweetheart. Be patient, okay? It's been a while." I kissed his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"_Sore. I have feeling everywhere now, but… I feel _empty_. Empty and _hollow."

"I know, Ani. The pain will go away soon and you won't feel empty much longer."

"_I want to eat. Am I allowed to?_"

"Of course, baby. What would you like?" I knew he was empty without Kylar inside of him, but he chose to avoid that. I also knew he was hurting – emotionally. He was hurt because he wanted to be with us completely, but he couldn't. No one could force his eyes to work even though I could tell he was trying desperately.

"_Anything. Get yourself something. We can share if you want._"

"Okay, baby. Want me to leave Kylar with you?"

"_Do you trust me not to hurt him?_"

I stared at him, shocked. "Why wouldn't I?" He looked sad and it hurt me. He thought that I couldn't trust him because he was temporarily lacking in sight. "Can you at least move your arms?"

I sat on the medical bed beside him as he lifted his arms a little, small groans erupting as he did so. I watched him painfully push himself up. He held his arms out towards me and I carefully shifted Kylar into his arms. He looked like he was struggling, but he was so _happy._ He just wanted to feel his son in his arms. "_He's so light._"

I leaned towards Anakin and kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes and smiled weakly. "I'll be back soon, my sweetheart. I love you."

"_I love you, too._"

I got up slowly and made my way out of the room. I wanted to make sure he'd be okay before I left him alone. I wasn't worried about him being alone with Kylar in his current condition. I was just worried about _him._

Kylar made some small yawning noises and I heard Anakin try to laugh very weakly. I smiled and finally left. I wandered down to the mess hall and ordered us something easy to eat that wasn't too hot or too cold for him to bear.

As I returned to the medbay, I could hear Kylar crying. I was about to break into a run until I heard Anakin straining himself to soothe our son. He quietly spoke to Kylar and it made me smile as I lurked outside of the room. "It's… It's… o-kay, kiddo… Daddy's… got –" He began coughing violently and my heart sank. I ran over to him and the coughing worsened. I set the food down and tried to help him relax. I _knew _he would _never _hurt Kylar and I didn't have the nerve to take him away just because Anakin was in a rough condition for the moment. I helped him calm down after a minute or so. "I'm… okay," he breathed.

"Don't be stubborn. Tell me what's wrong."

He sighed. "Lungs. Suff-ocating…"

I brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead again. "The droid has capsules for you to take once a day. They said you're sick, but it's not as severe as I originally thought. This will get better within a few weeks, my love." He sighed and nodded slowly as Kylar began to relax along with him.

**Later.**

Anakin was regaining his motor skills as well as his vision. He could see faces with a minimal amount of blur now. I laid Kylar down on the medical bed because my stubborn husband wanted to get up and move about…

He was able to do a lot on his own now and he was proud of himself… until he nearly fell to his knees. His voice was getting better and he was capable of talking to me without coughing his lungs up. I helped him into a chair and he surprised me by pulling me into his lap. He nuzzled his face against my jaw and I smiled, stroking his hair. "Do you know how much I've missed you?" he whispered, his warm breath caressing my skin.

"I only know that it's got to be quite a bit." He shifted me so that I was completely face him, my legs dangling over his and my eyes staring straight into his. I held his shoulders until I realized that all he wanted was to cuddle with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms wound around my body, his warm hands running up and down my back slowly. He tilted his head forward and gently nudged my chin until I lifted it so he could kiss my neck softly. As he moved his lips about at a slow, passionate pace, I felt his warm, wet tears sliding down my skin.

"I love you so damn much," he whispered into my neck. "I love you more than you'll ever know. I'd do anything and give anything for you… You're worth everything to me."

I kissed from his forehead down to his jaw as he straightened up and smiled at him once I straightened as well. "You know I'd do the same for you. If you told me you needed my lungs to help you, I'd give them to you. You carried our son and I almost _lost _you. You give me the word and anything – _anything _is yours, my darling husband."

He stroked my rear lek gently and I stared into his loving eyes. "I just want you. All I've ever wanted was _you._"

"I'm yours," I whispered. "Always and forever."


	30. Chapter 30

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

I rested my head against Anakin's warm chest, relaxing to the sound of his beating heart. It was a strong beat, but it wasn't completely steady. I knew it was because of me. His heart went wild around me and that made me feel good. His arms wound around me and I wound mine around his torso. I couldn't help the emotions rising inside of me. They were hard to explain and the only release I had was to cry into his chest until his medical shirt was completely soaked. "Baby girl," he whispered. "I'm safe. I'm alive. You know I love you and you know I'll never leave your side." He squeezed me gently and warmed me with his fountain of love. "You're mine and I am yours."

I nodded, not being able to stop my tears. I knew he was okay, but I'd waited two _weeks_, waited to see if he would live to see another day. I needed him in Kylar's life. There was no one that could ever place him. He _is _Kylar's father and he _is _the love of my life. No one could fill either of those spots in our lives.

The medical ward was relatively quiet right now and it was… _beautiful._ We stood there, holding each other, embracing the other with our warmth and love. Neither of us wanted to let go. Neither of us would ever let the other go. Our bond was deeper than anything we'd ever had in the past and he was what gave me life. He kept me going and I would die without him. This man… This man was a sweetheart. He did so many things that made me happy and I didn't want to lose him. I couldn't bear to lose him.

A deep gasp broke our peace and we parted ever so slightly to glance in the direction of the noise. Obi-Wan stood in the doorway, his expression awed by the fact that Anakin was alive and _acting _alive. Anakin and I reluctantly released each other, but Anakin tried to grasp my fingers with his own. He was able to and he silently pleaded for me to hold onto him. Obi-Wan rushed over to him and engulfed my husband in a bone crushing hug. Anakin's breath hitched from the collision, but he returned the hug as best he could. "I'm so glad you're all right," Obi-Wan breathed, finally releasing him.

My lover smiled while rubbing his abdomen slowly. "I'm glad to be here." I stared up at his face as he glanced down at me. I could tell that he was curious and I knew it would only be a matter of time before he would want to see his scar and he would question the extent to which he was scarred…

He slowly wandered over to the mirror and lifted his shirt up to unveil only a small portion of his frontal scar. Obi-Wan and I watched him as he stared at his upper body. He slid his flesh hand up the scar until he thought it would end. He knew the scar on his stomach was from being opened up to give birth to our son, but the rest of it was… hard to explain. His eyes widened and he tore the shirt off, quickly pulling it over his head and throwing it aside.

I stepped closer to him as he stared at the scars running along his chest and down to his waistline. He was all stitched up. The sad thing was that he couldn't even see his back and he was heartbroken…

The droids had done multiple surgeries prior to putting him into the bacta tank and the damage to his body horrified him. I could hear his internal voice cursing and calling himself by many derogatory phrases… I moved closer to him and he closed his eyes. I could feel his emotional pain and I wished I could soothe him in some way – _any way._ I wrapped my arms around him loosely, my hands over his heart and my face against his warm, bare back. "I'm disgusting," he hissed. He roughly forced me away from him and darted, while limping, into a nearby refresher.

I glanced at Obi-Wan and his heartbreak was just as evident as mine. Anakin locked himself in as I moved to open the door. "Ani, let me in."

"No." I could tell he was crying and it hurt me even more. This man was absolutely gorgeous to me regardless of the scars he wore. He lacked self-esteem and I needed to let him know that his body wasn't the only reason I'd married him. He was angry and upset and I couldn't bear it any longer…

"Anakin, let me in _now._" A few moments of silence passed before he unlocked the door. I went in and he was sitting on the floor against the wall. I sat beside him and pulled my knees up to my chest. His cheeks were tear-stained and his lips trembled slowly with each shaky breath he breathed. "I don't love you because of how you look," I whispered. "Yes, you're attractive, Ani, but I fell in love with your _heart._ I'm _not _going to stop loving you because of some scars. You should know me better than that by now."

He leaned against me. "I know," he whispered. I wrapped my arms around him by throwing myself sideways. I kissed his hair and he laughed quietly. "I love you… so much."

"And I love you, my sweetheart."

Obi-Wan came in and watched us silently. He wanted to make sure Anakin was all right and I appreciated that. Anakin meant the world to us both… Once Anakin relaxed, Obi-Wan helped him up and we helped him back into the medical room. Anakin sat on the end of his medical bed and watched Kylar sleep. Obi-Wan kept his eyes locked on my husband, looking as though he wanted or _needed _to say something. I gave him a curious look as his eyes met mine. It was time to let Anakin know. "Anakin…" Anakin's head rose up and I sensed his burning rage firing up. "The Council –"

And as quickly as lightning strikes, Anakin burst. "The Council has no Force damned business with my son! I didn't carry him for them! I carried him for _us!_"

Kylar began to wail and Anakin reacted faster than I could, scooping him up into his arms. Obi-Wan was dumbstruck. Obi-Wan and I both knew the Council had resigned from fighting us, but Anakin didn't. The Council said they think Kylar will have more potential if he remains here and with his parents. They want to protect him from the corruption of the Sith, however, and I was all right with that. Anakin's frustration and anger made it hard for him to calm our son. He was so… _tense _right now. "Anakin, they want to congratulate us. They're not taking him away. I promise, sweetie. I wouldn't let them."

I moved slowly and held my arms out for Kylar and Anakin reluctantly handed him off to me. He stared at me as I gently rocked our son and quietly shushed him until he relaxed a bit. Kylar held my right index finger and it was adorable. It was how he went to sleep sometimes. He needed to hold my finger to calm himself. "You mean they're letting us keep him?" I nodded and he stared blankly at the floor for a while before apologizing to Obi-Wan. "I –"

"I know, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, smiling weakly. "Don't apologize. The fault is mine for not saying it earlier."

After a few hours of discussing the Council's intentions in regards to our son as well as possibilities for his future, Anakin wanted to go back to our dorm. He wanted to cuddle with me on a more comfortable and relaxing level. Obi-Wan decided it was all right for him to leave the medbay as long as he agreed to take his medication on a daily basis. Obi-Wan helped Anakin dress himself once again before assisting him in returning to our dorm. Anakin was surprised to see how… _neat _our dorm was.

Kylar's crib was neat, our bed was neat, the entire room itself was just as it was the last time he'd been in here. He hobbled over to Kylar's crib and was disappointed with how barren it was. He wanted Kylar to have a lot of toys and such. I just… I hadn't had any time to start customizing the crib or the room. I had Obi-Wan running to the market for me to get what I needed the last couple of weeks. I asked him, of course… I was just afraid to leave my son alone with someone else.

I could see all the plans forming in his head. He wanted to do so much for our son and we finally had the means of doing so. We would get an occasional pay from the Republic as thanks for our servitude and we now had a safe place to raise our baby.

Anakin moved slowly towards the bed and laid down on his side, rubbing his chest. I put Kylar into his crib before joining my husband, lying on my side so I could face him. Obi-Wan took a hint and dove out of the room, leaving us alone. Anakin scooted closer to me and caressed my face. I closed my eyes, smiling as my heart sped up. He stroked my lekku with both of his hands and I smiled wider, feeling _really _good.

He slid his hands down until he reached my waist. He messed with my pants a bit until I realized what he was getting at. I opened my eyes to see if he was serious. He'd only been up for a few hours after being out for two weeks immediately following giving birth to our son… I knew he was still in pain because I could feel it, but I could see the lust and desire in his eyes as he stared into mine. He wanted to love me and it had been so long since we'd made love to each other…

Everything moved in slow motion and it was beautiful… Our clothes were shed and he held me gently as he made his passionate emotion into a physical link between us both. I laid beneath him, his flesh hand intertwined with mine. The love between us was never ending as he whispered his love for me against my montrals, his warm breath soothing me.

I felt so good being loved by him and it was the most beautiful thing we'd ever done. I could say that every time we did this. He made me feel like I was the most important thing to him in the galaxy and he treated me so gently, almost like I was a piece of glass that would shatter at any given moment. He didn't hurt me. He loved me like a delicate flower and treated me as such, caressing my lips with his own soft ones passionately.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he shifted us so that I was in his lap and he kissed me, moving the rest of us slowly. His flesh hand squeezed mine gently and his mechanical hand slid along my hot skin, sliding easily thanks to the sweat.

He stopped moving inside of me and nibbled on my jaw, our bodies as close as they could be. I leaned against him, hugging him lovingly as he kissed my lek slowly. I breathed on his neck and opened my eyes slowly, twisting a little to kiss his own sweaty neck.

All we wanted was to be reconnected in both mind and body and we were satisfied. We didn't need to keep going to enjoy ourselves. We stayed as we were and enjoyed each other's love, remaining connected like a puzzle. "I'll never let you go," he whispered, assuring me that his love for me was eternal. "_Never._"


	31. Chapter 31

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

Things were getting easier with Anakin and I was grateful for that. He was able to fully enjoy our son with me and that made me extremely happy. I knew it made him feel better as well. He'd gotten so tired of feeling like he couldn't do anything because he was so _weak_ despite all the reminders of how strong and powerful I thought he was…

We just got out of bed a little bit ago and were lounging about the dorm. He sat on the couch and held Kylar in his lap, smiling widely at him. I stood a short distance away, smiling at how delighted my husband was with my son. I'd never seen Kylar so happy in his short life thus far. He had been so down without his father around and it was strange to me how he realized his daddy wasn't around. I mean, I know it was obvious, but he was such a small child…

I sat beside Anakin on the couch and rubbed his leg gently, smiling at him lovingly. He smiled at me and draped an arm around me, rubbing my shoulder. As he rubbed my skin with his thumb, he gently bounced Kylar on his knees to make him giggle. Hell, it even made me giggle. I loved Kylar's laugh. It was the most adorable thing I'd ever heard… I leaned against Anakin and Kylar began to drool all over Anakin's pants. "He's so… chubby faced," he whispered, chuckling quietly.

"He's adorable."

"I know, but he eats like me…"

I giggled at his pouty face and decided to tease him a bit. "Like a slob, you mean?"

"Hey!" he said, laughing. "I am _not _a slob." I liked the way his eyebrows rose up, almost like he was shocked, yet in the best mood.

I nuzzled my face into his warm chest and closed my eyes. "You're my slob."

He sighed slightly. "Okay, while pregnant, maybe I pigged out a bit."

I smiled and reached over to grab his hand, squeezing it gently. "It was an every now and then thing, but I still love you, my Ani."

I opened my eyes to gaze up into his own and he rolled them at me. "I'm just glad I'm not crying anymore."

My heart twinged a bit, but I nodded. "Me, too. I hated it when you'd cry. It always hurt me, Ani. There was nothing I could do to help you and I wish I could've done more, baby."

"I cried over the smallest of things…"

"You couldn't help it," I whispered. "Kylar made you extremely emotional. Now you can go back to being you, but with our little one here."

Ani smiled widely at Kylar who was still drooling all over his legs. He tickled Kylar's feet with one hand and supported him with the other after unwinding it from my shoulder. Our son giggled again and made us both extremely happy. I stared at my husband, knowing I was eternally grateful to him. "He's so much fun now."

"Ani," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his torso. "I'm so grateful to you for bringing him into our lives. I wish I could've had a baby for us, but you stepped up when I couldn't do it. I'm so thankful that you survived to see him. I'm thankful you survived to be here, Ani. He needs you. _I _need you."

He held Kylar with one hand and stroked my lek with the other. "I did it for _us._ I love you and I hated seeing you so upset. I didn't want to lose you and I wanted us to both get what we wanted from each other even if it wasn't the most… _normal _way of going about it."

I closed my eyes again and smiled, a few tears shedding. "That's why you're my sweetheart. You know I'll do anything I can to repay you for this, Ani. I owe you so much for bringing us so much happiness, for bringing us Kylar."

He stared into my eyes and spoke to me like he was lecturing me. "You don't _ever _have to give me anything," he whispered. He finally broke into a smile and kissed my cheek. "So long as you are happy, that is _all _that matters to me."

"I'm happy for so many reasons that all have to do with you, Ani. If it weren't for you, I might not even be here with you… or with Kylar."

He kissed my forehead and I felt his pain seep into me as his voice cracked. "I don't ever want to be without you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his hair. "You're the reason I'm still here. You've made me so happy and you've done so much for me that I couldn't even begin to list. I never want to leave you, Anakin. _Never._"

He pecked my cheek and whispered, "I love you." Those three words always meant the galaxy to me. I needed to hear it to be reassured that he still felt the way he did when he married me. I loved this man with all of my heart and I would give anything to keep him at my side. I would give anything to make him happy for the rest of his life.

"And I love you."

**Later.**

Kylar was sound asleep in his crib in his small space. Anakin was being his sweet self on the couch with me. He was kissing me and making me laugh. He made me feel wonderful and happy to be with him. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

"You're gorgeous," I replied before he pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and stared into his beautiful eyes. He kissed me like I was a delicate flower and made me feel good. His hands gently held my back and his thumbs rubbed me. I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled against his lips.

I thought I heard something, but I brushed it off as nothing because I didn't want to ruin the moment. He, however, had the opposite idea. He broke away and went into defense mode immediately. "What was that?" He stared and me like I hadn't heard anything. "I heard something crash."

My eyes darted to Kylar's crib, hidden in a small crevice in the room that divided the living area and the sleeping area. He picked me up and placed me on my feet, holding my hand firmly. He peaked around the corner and sighed. "He's asleep."

I sighed as well, holding his hand tighter. "Thank the Force." He inched into the room and pulled his lightsaber into his hand from across the room. He led me to the door and we stood there silently, only staring at each other. Something wasn't right here and we both knew it. "Should I get Kylar out?" I whispered, worrying.

"Go get him," he said roughly. I knew that his defensive mode made him this way. He wanted to protect us and that was his only priority. "I'll investigate this."

My fingers held onto his tighter as I leaned toward him quickly to peck his lips. "_Please,_ be safe. I _need _you."

I could tell that he was fighting himself on whether or not he should leave me, but I knew where his heart was and he told himself that going out there to figure out what was going on would make Kylar and I safer. "I _promise _I'll be okay."

I stared at him sadly, not wanting to let him go out there alone. I knew he was strong enough to do whatever it took on his own, but that didn't mean I liked the idea. He gave me his sincere look and I let go of his hand, darting over to our son. I gently picked him up and held him against my chest. Once I had Kylar in my arms, I moved to follow Anakin. I _needed _to make sure nothing happened to my husband whether he agreed with me or not.

Anakin was in the cargo bay of the temple. It was pretty rare for anyone to be in here, especially this late at night. I felt his presence. It was warm and riled up. I knew his heart was racing at this point. He didn't know what he'd find and that scared me the most. He lingered in the shadows of the bay, watching whoever stood in the center of the large hall. I could feel him as well, but the presence wasn't familiar. "Please, be careful, Anakin," I whispered into his thoughts.

"_I'm all right, lovely._"

"Just _try _not to get yourself killed. I'm around the corner if you need me. I'll protect you, I promise you that, but I don't want to risk Kylar's safety."

I could feel him focusing on the figure inside and I held my breath, hoping he'd find something of importance to relay to me. "_He has a vial of something. I can't see what it is._"

That didn't ease my conscious one damn bit. "Damn it, Anakin," I growled in his head, glancing around the corner. "Don't let him see you. _Please._"

"_I'm still hidden in the dark. He can't see me nor can he hear me._" I bit my lip as I watched him inch towards the man in the middle who was now messing with some datapad. The unfortunate thing was, he had clone armor on. The fortunate thing was, I'd been fooled by Bane long ago and neither of us were going to fall for that again. "_Kriff,_" he said loudly in my mind.

"What?"

"_Snips, go somewhere safe. He's got a bomb!_"

"Get out!" I shouted at him. I didn't verbally scream at him. I didn't want to risk his life. "_Now!_"

"_He'll blow up the temple, damn it. Someone has to apprehend him._"

"Ani, please," I begged him, staring at him horrifically. "I _can't _lose you. I just can't."

I could feel his frustration as he silently crept back out of the cargo bay and came to me. He scooted around the corner and stood in front of me. He stared at Kylar for a moment, checking him over, before looking back at me. "What should we do?"

"First, we need to get Kylar to safety. You and I can take this guy."

He held his arms out and I carefully shifted Kylar into them. He held our son gingerly and watched him with careful eyes. "I've got him. You stay here. Don't get yourself into any trouble."

"Where are you taking him?"

"I'll try Obi-Wan." I knew he didn't like pushing our son on Obi-Wan, especially since he'd just recovered from missing out on the first two weeks of Kylar's life, but we needed someone we trusted with our son. "Be swift and be safe. I'll be here."

He was about to leave me, but he stopped. He leaned towards me and kissed my nose before taking off at a silent sprint. I watched him, my heart racing. I couldn't bear the thought of losing my husband. He meant the galaxy to me and I would be nothing without him. I waited a few minutes for him to get Kylar settled in and return to me. Once he came back, he stroked my lek with one hand, holding his lightsaber hilt in the other. "He's all snuggled up with Uncle Obi and Uncle Obi knows what to do if something goes unplanned."

I held his arms firmly and stared up at him. "I'm scared," I admitted.

He kissed me lovingly for a moment. "We've handled worse. I won't let _anything _happen to you."

I closed my eyes for a moment before reopening them. "I know, sweetheart. I just have a really bad feeling about this." I stroked his hair and he leaned into my palm, gripping my hand gently.

"Stay with me, okay?"

I intertwined our fingers and nodded at him. "I will, baby." He carefully led me through the shadows of the cargo bay. We stopped behind a few crates to think for a moment. After all, we were blindly walking into this. We needed a plan. "Any ideas?"

I watched his eyes calculate and plan out our next move. "We split and surround him. From the back, you'll stun him with a blaster."

I nodded and searched through the bay, finding a blaster not too far from where we currently were. "I see one," I whispered. He let go of my hand and let his fingers guide the blaster towards us silently. I held my hand out for it and he stared at me like I was crazy. "I can blast him. I don't have my saber with me."

He decided that he couldn't do both jobs at once, so he handed it over to me. "Set to stun."

I set the blaster as he requested and stared at him. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

I kissed his jaw before creeping around the crates. Once I was in a decent position, Anakin stood up and ignited his saber, growling as he charged in. The man didn't even budge and that shocked me. As I raised the blaster to stun him, I felt a disturbance. "Anakin!" I screamed. "There's someone else!" I quickly improvised and stunned the one he was charging into. The blast knocked the man to the floor and I stood up, scanning the rest of the hold.

Anakin found the partner first. "Got it!" he cried out. To my surprise, he threw his lightsaber, heat a blazing, and it pierced through the chest of the new intruder. Now we had one dead and one unconscious.

I sighed and smiled at him. Just as I was about to move towards him, an arm wound around my neck. Anakin spun towards me, pulling his saber into his mechanical hand quickly, his anger flaring as I struggled to breathe. "Let her go," he growled, emphasizing each word angrily. He lifted his saber and pointed the tip towards the man holding me.

His arm tightened around my neck and I gripped his arm, trying to pry it off. He pulled a blaster out and aimed it directly at my husband, demanding Anakin to allow him to retrieve the bomb and get off easy. Anakin deactivated his saber and grabbed the canister containing the bomb. "_Release _her and I'll give you what you want," he growled, holding the canister tightly.

"I won't let her go until I receive the canister and you allow me time to get the hell outta here," he yelled. He had a heavy accent and I hadn't seen who it was. He pointed the blaster at me and my fear rose significantly. He kept shouting at Anakin and the look in my husband's eyes killed me. He honestly thought this man would take me from him. I was fearing the same thing. I didn't want to be without him as much as he didn't want to be without me. The man shouted at him to roll the canister to him without taking a single step towards him.

Anakin sighed and did as the man commanded, kneeling to roll the canister across the durasteel floor. I struggled deeply, much to Anakin's dismay, as the man dragged me down with him to pick up the canister. Once he had it in his belt compartment, he began backing away without releasing me. Anakin's rage ignited further as he growled again. "I said _release _her. We had a deal! Damn you, scum! Let her _go!_" Anakin reignited his lightsaber and the man tightened his hold on my throat, cutting off any chance of my being able to breathe.

"I want to make sure I've got some easy access out of this filthy place before I give you your girl back." Anakin was pissed. It was evident in his eyes that burned like fire. He held his lightsaber up and moved forward quickly. I knew he was hoping to avoid hurting me, but he made a mistake that he couldn't afford to make…

I let out a strangled scream as the man fired at my shoulder with his blaster. The man screamed at Anakin to stay back and my husband froze in cold rage. He didn't know what to do anymore. I'd just been injured and his sole purpose was to avoid that. I felt him shatter on the inside and I tried my best to silence my outbursts of pain.

I whimpered quietly as the man chuckled. Unbeknownst to Anakin, the man I'd stunned earlier was coming at him from behind with a portion of a crate. "Be… hind you!" I cried out as best I could despite struggling. My heart broke when Anakin was slammed over the head by the other man, but I was surprised at how quickly he came back and reacted. Anakin got back up and spun around, twirling his lightsaber to shatter the crate he'd been hit with. I saw Anakin glance at me. He was distracted and I couldn't afford losing him again. I decided my pain was worth saving my husband.

The other man grabbed Anakin and his lightsaber flew across the room. Anakin was on his back, struggling to break free of his attacker who was much larger than he. I bashed the back of my head into the man holding me and he quickly released me. I gasped quickly, regaining my breath, screaming Anakin's name. I threw my hands out and threw his attacker across the room, rendering him unconscious once again.

I stared at Anakin as I breathed heavily. He sat up and shook his head before having another quick reaction. He twisted his torso in such a painful way that I felt it and pulled his saber into his hand, igniting it again. One quick look told me to move and I did moments before his lightsaber flew past me and hit the man behind me. The body and its head hit the floor separately.

I breathed heavily, as did Anakin. Our eyes were locked with one another's until I fell to my knees, not being able to stand the pain anymore. I clutched my shoulder tightly and winced. Well, two are dead and one is unconscious…" I whispered. "Let's get the bomb squad in here to disable the damn thing…"

He nodded quickly, comming a member of the bomb squad, quickly and shakily relaying the situation to him. Once he'd finished his transmission, he launched himself at me and held me close to him, rocking me gently back and forth.

I wrapped my good arm around him, holding his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Anakin," I whispered. "I should've known there was another one. I wasn't focused enough. I risked our lives because I didn't focus."

I was angry at myself up until he fiercely kissed my lips. He was trembling as he held me and tears were forming in his beautiful eyes. "Forget about that," he hissed. "I need to take care of you." I wiped his eyes and nodded at him, giving in. He was furious that I'd gotten hurt and he more than likely blamed himself. "How bad is it?"

He pulled back a bit and watched me wince as I tried to move a bit. "It's not… _too _bad. I'm okay, my sweet." I wrapped my good arm around his neck and messed with his hair. I could feel his heart racing against my chest and I felt his emotional pain.

"Let's get some bacta on that and see if it helps." He gently lifted my hand and kissed it before gingerly helping me up. I nodded again and he wound his arm around my waist protectively as the bomb squad arrived.

**A/N: Yikes, it's been a while since I've updated this story. I've had a lot of personal issues keep me from updating and I actually had another version of this chapter started, but my roleplaying partner gave me this amazing set up and I completely ran with it, so, if you liked the chapter, thank Happie! This one is dedicated to you, dear, for giving me such amazing ideas. Hope you like it when you see it!**

**As for the rest of you, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to be working on updating this one more often as well as my newest story, **_**Growing Pains. **_**Yes, Kylar is Anakin's son in both stories because I absolutely love the name (once again, thanks to Happie). Until next time, take care everyone! Thank you for sticking with me even though I've been delayed for so long!**


	32. Chapter 32

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

I woke up for the fifth night in a row to have an empty space beside me. Anakin had been going on a rampage since the break-in and he couldn't help but pace the temple to release his stress. He was upset with himself for letting me get hurt and I couldn't blame him as much as I wanted him to relax. He loved me very much and I'd be the same if he'd been in my position.

I could feel his emotional turmoil and he was in one of two places. He was either in the training room or interrogating the captive trespasser. He'd been going in there the last few nights, trying to choke the answers out of the man. I'd tried to stop him before he went overboard and he nearly did twice. His anger and frustration were getting the best of him and I couldn't bear seeing him like this. I wanted him to lay beside me and hold me against his warm chest like he always does when he wants me to know he loves me.

I got up and grabbed his robe. Kylar was snoring in his crib and I'd only be gone for as long as it took me to bring Anakin back. I wrapped his warm robe around me and wandered through the halls until I reached his presence. He was in the interrogation room and I sighed quietly. He wouldn't get answers from this man. As far as I'm concerned, Anakin would kill him before he got the answers he wanted.

"You _will _answer me," he said, gritting his teeth. I could hear the man gasping for breath and I knew Anakin would choke him until I came in to stop him. "Who sent you here?"

"_Bonteri_," the man gasped. "Lux Bonteri."

Anakin's anger shot through the entire temple and I ran in, throwing my hand out to grab his wrist. He was immediately distracted by me and the man fell to the floor. Anakin stared at me, his eyes burning. "Ani, please."

"He's _lying_," Anakin growled. I stared at him as he looked on at me, hatred in his eyes. He stared back at the man on the floor, gasping for breath. "Who sent you?" he yelled, clenching his fists. I could see the tendons in his arms and the veins in his head popping with his stress. "Tell me _now!_"

I tried to get him to stop and leave with me, but he violently shrugged me off. I grabbed his comlink from the pocket of his robe and called Obi-Wan for help. I asked him to bring extra back up and he didn't let me down. Several other strong Jedi appeared behind him and Obi-Wan was able to force Anakin away from the captive.

Obi-Wan ordered a few of the Jedi to stand guard here before leading us out of the cell. We stood in the hallway, staring at Anakin. My husband was going out of his way and mind to figure out who had sent the men here as well as for what purpose. Anakin's eyes darted between the floor, Obi-Wan, and me over and over before he finally growled and slammed his mechanical fist into the wall. I jumped and Obi-Wan stepped forward, gripping his shoulder. "Anakin, mind your emotions. Attachment isn't going to turn you to the dark side, but this amount of anger and hatred might."

He shook the bits of durasteel out of his glove before glaring at Obi-Wan. "Whoever sent them could've had my wife killed!"

"I wasn't killed, so, please take it –"

He turned on me and I felt his immense wave of emotions crash down on me, nearly knocking me back. "Do _not_ tell me to take it easy. I won't rest until I have this attacker in a cell or in a grave." With that, he stormed off, violently brushing against me as he did so. I sighed and stared at Obi-Wan sadly, his expression mirroring mine.

"He'll be all right," he whispered, glancing down the hallway. "He just needs time to cope. He's still in a bit of shock from the night you were injured."

"I wasn't even injured that badly!"

"He's being typical Anakin. He loves you and cares about you very much, Ahsoka. He's hurting himself for letting you get hurt. We both know there was nothing that could've been done to prevent it, but he still blames himself. That's just how Anakin is…"

I sighed, casting my eyes downward. "I know that's how he is. He's my husband." I felt Anakin's presence amplify and his anger grow stronger. "I'll go check on him. I need to make sure he doesn't destroy anything or hurt himself." He nodded and I darted off in the direction Anakin had gone off in, which led back to our dorm. As I rounded the corner, I could hear Kylar screaming and things crashing. I jammed the pad sealing me from our room until the damn thing finally opened. "Anakin, stop Force damn it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Our bed was a disaster, torn in half. I assumed his lightsaber had done it, but I couldn't believe he'd slice our bed in half. His hilt was on the floor in between the halves of the bed. Kylar was in his crib, screaming bloody murder as his father rampaged throughout the room. I ran over to Kylar and pulled him into my arms, holding him gently.

I hated Anakin's anger, especially when it was unleashed in a violent spout like this. I wanted to help him, but I just couldn't. I couldn't let him hurt Kylar at this particular moment. If he hurt me, so be it, but I couldn't let Kylar get hurt.

I spun around and ran out of the dorm to find Barriss walking past. She seemed oblivious to everything going on inside the room. Hell, she seemed oblivious to me bursting out of the room with my screaming son. "Barriss, I need help!"

She spun around and stared at me wide-eyed. "What's wrong, Ahsoka?"

"Can you take my son to the lounge?" I asked hurriedly. "Anakin's erupting and I need to protect Kylar."

She nodded quickly, holding her arms out for him. I quickly handed my son off to her and ran back into the room where Anakin's hands flew out and broke numerous things in our bedroom. I stared at Anakin, not knowing how to help him. His anger was the scariest part about him. I'd never seen him like this before. I threw my hands out, trying to use my own Force ability to counteract his. Although I was putting all of my effort into stopping him, it didn't seem to have _any _effect on him. I focused on his wrists and tried to pull them back a bit, perhaps knocking some sense into him. I needed him to know I was here, that I wouldn't leave him.

His emotions and demeanor have been… _unusual_ lately and I didn't like it. He wasn't acting like the loving, caring, wonderful man I'd married. He was acting like his Sith counterpart and I felt like there was nothing I could do to break it. I gave up on using the Force the way I'd been using it. I dove at him and knocked him to the floor, sending him into a snarling rage. I held his wrists above his head and stared at his face, trying to use the Force to soothe his mind now.

I tried to remove all of the negativity from his thoughts; I tried to get him to relax. I tried my damnedest to get him to stop fighting me, both emotionally and physically. I didn't like the way he was looking at me. He looked at me like I was the one he was trying to find, the one who hurt me. "Ani, it's me!" I cried, trying harder to clear his mind of the evil that was plaguing him.

He threw me off of him and pinned me down violently. I was too shocked to react, at least until he pulled his lightsaber into his hand. "You'll pay," he hissed.

"Anakin, no!" I screamed, fighting him to let go. "Baby, stop! It's me! I promise!" I was so scared that he'd kill me. I knew he'd never intentionally do it, but the fear was still there. There was nothing I could do to stop him from killing me because I was powerless against him. He was stronger than me and he had the advantage over me…

And, as his lightsaber ignited, I saw a flicker of light surge through his eyes. My heart was pounding, my breath was shaky, and I felt weak beneath him. He deactivated the lightsaber and dropped it beside me before pulling me up into his arms, slamming me against his chest. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. He felt even angrier, but it was mainly directed at himself. "Soka…"

I sighed, breathing him in as I kissed his hair. "I'm okay. Are you?"

He separated us a little and stared at me, his eyes watering. "Ahsoka, I'm so sorry." I brushed his hair back behind his ear and stared at him, not knowing what to say. He wouldn't believe me if I said it was okay because he would believe he'd done something terrible to me even though he'd done the worst to our bedroom… He glanced around and frowned. "I'm so sorry that words can't even begin to describe it…"

"Anakin, please," I whispered. "You're with me now. Everything's going to be okay. I promise you that. I'm here with you." I was rubbing his chest and grasping at his hand, my eyes not leaving his, in hopes that I could make him stay with me. I didn't want to push him away from me and I didn't want him to leave me because he was hurting inside.

We talked everything out for a little while and he explained how hard he'd been fighting off these demons inside him. His worry for me got the best of him and led him down a path I couldn't follow, but I'd brought him back. We were both more or less disappointed at the fact that our bed was destroyed, but he was thankful that I'd gotten Kylar out of here. He said he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he'd hurt Kylar. He said hurting me was bad enough, but he couldn't bear hurting a child – _our _child.

Once he was completely calmed down, we cleaned up the mess. He moved the shattered bed to an area designated for trash. I felt bad because he didn't even use the Force to do it… I ended up cleaning a lot of the other broken items, such as tables, vases, picture frames, and etcetera. We both dragged a mattress into the area our bed had originally been in and fixed up Kylar's crib that appeared untouched by his fury.

Anakin sat on the mattress, feeling guilty for ruining the place he felt he could show me the most love. It wasn't a complete bed, but a mattress was better than nothing. I sat beside him and curled into his side, holding him. I closed my eyes and he wrapped his arms around me, his fingers rubbing my side gently. "Sweetheart?" he whispered painfully. I opened my eyes and glanced up at him, waiting for him to say whatever it was that he needed to say. "I'm really sorry about today. I truly am. If I could take it back, I would. I didn't mean to lose control like that… and to _that _extent. I'm so sorry."

He kept his eyes on me, making sure I wouldn't leave him, which I wouldn't. I cuddled even closer to him and he smiled weakly. "Anakin, I love you and the scariest thing was that I thought I couldn't stop you." I leaned up to kiss his neck. "I have you back now, so everything is okay. I'm not going to leave you, Ani baby. I'm here for you – _always._"


	33. Chapter 33

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

Things got calmer with Ahsoka's help. She helped me think things through and take it easy even though everything in me told me to hunt down the one who'd planned the attack on the temple to the very ends of the galaxy. She told me that she was perfectly fine, that she was still alive and well because I'd been able to protect her. She told me I hadn't failed in her eyes and that meant a lot to me.

I needed her to be there for me because I felt like I couldn't control myself. I was scared to hurt her and to hurt our son. Kylar kept me occupied as well and Ahsoka liked when I played with him. She said we were both really happy when he spent time with me. Recently, he'd end up going to bed with me…

Ahsoka would run out and get us some food and clothes and such, leaving me with Kylar for a little while. While she was gone, we'd play for a while until we both got tired out, then I'd curl up with him on the mattress – since it still hadn't transformed into a completed bed yet, due to my laziness – and we'd fall asleep.

Ahsoka was out again, but this time with Barriss. I told her she needed to spend some time with friends and she and Barriss decided to do some… feminine things together, I guess. She'd been too focused on me and I needed her to relieve her stress. Unfortunately, the one way we normally relieved stress wouldn't come in handy this time due to her Togruti menstrual cycle… It wasn't like the human cycle. It was a hell of a lot different, but it still gave her enough trouble and pain that she didn't even want to think about making love with me right now.

I hoped she was having fun because she really needed it. She insisted on staying with me and Kylar, but I begged her to go out. Kylar and I would be fine until she came home. She and Barriss would have fun doing whatever it was that they were doing.

Kylar sat with me on the mattress and watched videos on my holopad. He had a tough time sitting up, so I had to hold him, but I was shocked at how attentive he was to the screen. The flashing lights attracted him, I suppose. This was my first baby, so I had no idea what exactly was going through his thoughts…

There was a knock on the door, but I felt his presence before allowing him in. "Obi-Wan," I breathed, glancing up at him.

He smiled when he saw the way Kylar and I were positioned. "Good morning, Anakin. How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right. I'm feeling a little anxious, but I'm not used to _not _having Ahsoka with me. Did she tell you to check up on me?"

He chuckled and I knew that was his way of saying that she had. I didn't mind. "She's worried about you. She's not worried about you injuring Kylar, but she's worried about _you _not being yourself when she comes back. Have you taken your medication yet?"

I sighed, understanding what he was saying. "I understand that. I'm trying my best to work things out with myself for her because she deserves that much from me. I took my anxiety medication a few hours ago – before she left. She watches me take it to make sure I'm not trying to play the hero or something."

Again, he chuckled. "You got lucky with marrying a woman who cares a great deal about you, Anakin."

I smiled. I knew she cared for me because she showed me that in a lot of different ways. Ahsoka was the most amazing woman in this galaxy and I couldn't imagine myself being with anyone but her. Kylar hiccupped in my lap and I glanced down at him. "Because of Ahsoka, I have this little one. Had she not come into my life, I wouldn't have had a son with her." I paused. "I wouldn't have anything with her."

He sat beside me on the mattress and smiled at Kylar. "Well, I'm glad you have this little one as well as that lovely wife of yours. You needed happiness, little brother."

I nudged him with my shoulder and smiled. "Thanks, Obi-Wan. That means a lot to me."

We relaxed and just lounged around on the mattress until Kylar got sleepy. I laid down on the mattress and held him against my chest with one arm, holding a bottle up for him with my other hand. I hummed under my breath and stared at his tiny face, wishing he would stay this small forever. Yes, he was a major pain in the ass during the night, but I didn't want him to grow up so fast… I wanted to cherish every moment I had with him from the moment he was born until the moment I didn't exist anymore.

I kissed his soft forehead and closed my eyes. I felt Obi-Wan, his emotions high. I knew he wanted to be a father someday and he must've liked how I was with my son. Ever since I was really little, I wanted babies. To finally get what I wanted all this time was wonderful. I got what I wanted with the one I love the most, the one I gave all of my heart to.

I sat up and covered my son up, smiling. I glanced over at Obi-Wan and I could see the adoration in his eyes. "Why don't you try to talk Satine into working things out with you?"

He lifted his eyes up to me and gave me a blank stare. I knew their past was troubled, but so was everyone else's. The two of them really loved each other and I believed they could iron things out between them if they both wanted to try. "Anakin, she and I… there's no hope for us."

"Why not?" I asked, pulling my knees up to my chest, staring at him.

"Satine will never come back to me the way I once had her," he said, sighing. I gave him a questioning look and he, once again, sighed, but this one was heavier. It was almost like he had something to regret, which I didn't understand. Nothing between them had ever been regrettable, as he'd told me many times. He loved her as much as I loved Ahsoka. "You remember the story I told you of my… _friend _when I was a Padawan?"

"Siri?" I whispered, starting to catch on. His heart had gone out to her as well as Satine and both loves were ancient ones. He'd loved Siri since he was a teenager and he'd met Satine around then as well while protecting her with Qui-Gon.

He nodded solemnly. "She contacted me and I _slipped up._"

"Did you sleep with her?"

He stood up quickly, embarrassed. "Anakin, I don't think we should –"

"Obi-Wan, I know you better than most and I know this has been bothering you. You haven't been the same since returning from Mandalore that night and I'd always wondered what had happened to ruin the relationship that I believed was so strong between you two."

He stared at me, his eyes filled with sadness. "Yes, I slept with Siri. She came to Mandalore on a diplomatic mission with Satine and… as soon as I saw her…"

I couldn't be angry with him for hurting Satine. I knew how it felt to love two people at once. It was hard for me to bring myself to love Ahsoka because I thought I could still be so in love with Padme. I would've thought Padme would want me to think about her all the time instead of moving on. "You two need to talk. Are you interested in fixing things with Satine?"

He nodded. "I want to marry her. I want to be with her so much, Anakin, but I've made the mistake of losing her once. I've lost her trust, her faith. I've lost _her._ What if I can't get her back?"

"You can if you really want to. It will probably take a while for you to regain that trust, but I know you can do it, Obi-Wan. You love her and I can see that." I got up and held his shoulder. "You're a good man and she's a good woman. _Try._"

I saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes and I gave him a half smile. I wasn't the best at giving love advice, but I knew the two of them loved each other. I didn't know their pain was this deep-rooted, but I knew they loved each other. I'd seen it in their eyes whenever they were in the same room. She would stare lovingly at him, he would look up, she would look away, and the cycle repeated numerous times until one or both of them decided it was too much of an awkward indirect confrontation.

I felt his will strengthen and it made me feel better. "You're right, Anakin." He stood up straighter, looking at me with excited determination. "I'm going to go to her. I'm going to try to win her heart back."

I chuckled. "Easy, tiger. Don't jump into bed with her right on the spot."

He knew I was teasing, but I meant it as well. I didn't want him getting too deep a hole for him to come out of if things didn't go the way either of us were hoping. He hurt for a long time and I didn't want him hurting again. I cared about Satine as well. She was like a sister to me and I loved her as such. She'd come to me a few times recently to talk about how Obi-Wan was doing and what I thought she should do. That was before I knew what really happened between them.

"Thanks, little brother. I owe you one!"

"You won't owe me if you shut the hell up. If you wake my son up, I'll kick your ass," I whispered, narrowing my eyes at him.

He smirked before leaving with an extra spring in his step. I liked that I'd been able to help him feel better about the situation the two of them were in and I hoped for the best. They both deserved to be happy and I knew first-hand that they wanted each other.

I laid back down on the mattress beside my son and watched him as he slept. It warmed my heart in a way I can't explain. I'd always liked watching Ahsoka sleep because it was beautiful, but watching my son sleep… It was a moment I never wanted to forget. My son looked so… beautiful. I stroked the side of his face gently and he jerked a little.

I bent my right arm and rested my head on it, watching him as he faced me. I'd known for a while now that he was my son, but I couldn't stop saying that to myself like it was something brand new. My beautiful baby boy…

The door slid open and I tensed up as I straightened up. I sighed in relief when I saw Ahsoka walk across the room, an awed smile on her face. I pushed myself back into a sitting position and she set her bags of clothes and such on the floor before kneeling down and crawling across the mattress. I watched her carefully as she came closer to me. She crawled up behind me and draped an arm over me, resting her hand above my heart. She rested her chin on my shoulder and smiled at Kylar. I grabbed her hand gently and intertwined our fingers on my chest. I lifted my face to look at hers and she kissed me lovingly. "I missed my boys," she whispered after the kiss.

"I'm glad you're home, Soka. I missed you so much…" She kissed my cheek and trailed down to my neck as I rubbed her hand with my thumb. I really was glad she was home. I didn't like when she was anywhere without me because anything could happen to her and I wouldn't be there to stop it… I knew she was capable, but I loved her more than anything and I wanted to keep her safe. "Did you have fun?"

She nodded, smiling. "I'm glad to be home with you. I thought about you a lot while I was out and I couldn't wait to finish shopping to come home to you." She kissed my cheek again and giggled. "I love you, sweetheart."

I rolled over, crushing her a bit. She giggled and pushed me gently, wiggling to get beside me. I smiled up at her until she decided to relax with me, resting her head on my chest with her hand on my stomach. I held her montrals and watched her smile with her eyes closed. I kissed her forehead before she fell asleep on me. "I love you," I whispered against her forehead. "So much."

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter finished! Hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**On a side note, check out Happie692B2's account. Her story, _Trials of Love_, is based off of this story and I'm co-writing it with her. :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

Anakin laid on the mattress, pretty much dead to the world. He held Kylar against his chest. Kylar woke up a little not too long ago and Anakin got up to grab him. I laid in front of him, smiling at him. I could feel him drifting in and out of sleep, but I knew he wouldn't want to wake up right now. It was about three in the morning. He barely made it off of the mattress to grab Kylar.

"Soka," he whispered. "Why are you still awake?" I sighed and his eyes opened a little. His arms wound around Kylar protectively as he sat up a bit. He looked groggy as all get out and it was understandable. He held Kylar in one arm and lifted his other hand to stroke my jaw, staring into my eyes sleepily. "You should've gone back to sleep, baby girl."

I kissed his hand and smiled at him. "I liked watching you sleep. Kylar looks so much like you. It's adorable…"

"You need to sleep," he whispered, nuzzling his face into the pillows. I leaned over Kylar and kissed his neck lovingly. I could hear him moan quietly and I felt him get warmer. His teeth grazed my neck and I closed my eyes. "Soka…" he trailed off and I knew what he was going to say.

We had a mutual plan going on between us. Kylar would be in bed with us for a short time, we'd stay up late, one of us would put Kylar back in his crib, and then the two of us would crawl back into bed and make love until the sun came up. Then Kylar would officially be awake and Anakin would be too drained to function. He's been having anxiety problems as of late and could hardly sleep as it is.

"Sweetheart, you're exhausted. You strained yourself far too much today for my liking and I think you're getting sick." I pressed my hand against his forehead and stared at his face. He looked paler than the moon and he was hotter than hell. "When you feel better, I promise we will. For right now, take it easy, okay?"

He sighed and nodded. "At least I know that's not your way of saying you're not interested." He paused and closed his eyes. "I haven't been feeling good."

"Why haven't you told me?"

"I didn't want you to worry," he said sadly, opening his eyes to give me a look that matched the tone of his voice. "You've been worrying too much about me and I'm sorry. I wish I could be one hundred percent me again, but I'm… I don't know."

I knew what he was trying to say and it made me sad. "Anakin, you're my husband. I'm supposed to worry about you. Why do you think you're the only one who has to worry?"

He pushed himself up onto his elbow. "Because I'm supposed to protect you and Kylar. I'm your husband and his father."

"So you think that because you're a man you can do much better than women?" I immediately bit my tongue after that. I gave him an apologetic look and he sat up quickly, glaring.

"I am _not _saying I'm better than you. I've never once said I'm better than you. I don't think you're of any less importance than I am. If anything, you're stronger than me. The thing is that you're emotionally stronger. You keep us together during our worst moments. I love you endlessly, but I'm not always the best husband for you and I apologize for that."

I stroked his jaw, staring into his eyes. The one thing I loved about him was that I _knew _he didn't see me as inferior to him. He loved me and pretty much put me on a pedestal. "Anakin, I married you because I love you and you love me, too. It isn't that easy to make me not love you. It's difficult for you to make me feel anything other than love."

He held my hand on his face and nuzzled my skin. "I love you with all of my heart and soul. There's no one in this galaxy that could ever replace you. You are _forever _in my heart, Ahsoka. There is no other woman I could ever possibly love." He looked at me with such loving and devoting eyes and I knew he meant everything he'd just said to me.

I smiled at him and whispered, "Anakin, you _are _my heart. I only want to be with you. I married you because of who you are and I love who you are."

He was evidently resisting the urge to move quickly and do whatever it was that he wanted. Instead, he chose the loving route. He locked lips with me, moving them slowly. He held my neck gently and smiled as he kissed me. I loved the warmth inside of him even when he wasn't feeling his best. He was down in the dumps for some reason and he was feeling physically ill, yet he still showed me how much he loved me.

Kylar let out a huge yawn, scaring the two of us. Anakin and I chuckled, foreheads against each other. He rested his hand on Kylar lightly, smiling at our baby boy.

Eventually, we shifted Kylar over gently and I cuddled against him. We made sure Kylar was covered up and warm enough to sleep well. Anakin sat up, his back against the wall and me against his chest. His arms were around me and my right hand was just above where his heart was placed. I knew he wasn't going to go back to sleep. He gently and lovingly rubbed the tip of my right lek and it made me smile. He wasn't doing it for sexual pleasure. He was doing it to let me know he loved me without saying anything. His touch was soothing.

"Baby," he whispered. He waited for me to look up at him before continuing. "I love you."

I smiled. "And I love you."

He held me firmly and kissed my montral tips. "Promise me that you won't leave me," he whispered, his voice breaking. I stared at him, shocked. There hadn't been a reason for him to think I'd leave his side. He was a very loving, sweet man. There was nothing wrong with him. I love him with all of my heart.

"Sweetheart, I will never leave you." He nuzzled his face into the small dip between my montrals. I felt a bit of wetness there and I knew he was crying. "Anakin, my love, I promise you that I am yours forever and always."

He stared at my hand for a few moments, smiling and rubbing my skin gently. He stared at the wedding ring on my finger and smiled. "That ring was a promise to you, Ahsoka. It was a promise to you that I'll always be your lover."

I moved in his arms and kissed his jaw. "Sweetheart, I am bound to you. You gave me this ring to bind us together. I only love you."

He glanced over at Kylar and his eyes started watering again. "And look at the little life we made." I reached up and wiped his eyes as his lips spread into a huge smile. "Ahsoka, we made Kylar."

"I know we did, baby."

He squeezed me and kissed my montrals gently. "I'm proud to call you my wife and I'm grateful that you came into my life, that you fell in love with someone like me. Without you, our baby boy wouldn't be here."

His words nearly brought me to tears as well. I liked this side of him. He was so sweet anytime he referenced our relationship or our son or even both of them together. I was glad to make him as happy as he was. He deserved to be happy after everything he'd been through in his life. This man was the sweetest person I'd ever met and I was overjoyed to have gotten lucky enough to steal his heart and his last name.

He cuddled for a little while before he started to get sleepy again. I wanted him to go back to sleep. As much as I loved talking to him and hearing his beautiful voice, the poor man was overtired. We shifted around a bit until I was laying beside Kylar and he was behind me, his arm draped over my waist. He spent a few minutes kissing my rear lek, thumbing my hip, before finally drifting off. His snores comforted me and the warmth against my back and on my side made me feel safe. I could feel his breath on my rear lek and I closed my eyes, smiling.

Being so close to the man I'd loved since meeting him… That was magical in itself. Prior to discovering our true feelings about each other and starting a relationship, the closest I'd been to him was on Mortis. I woke up and he crashed against me, hugging me tightly. I could've sworn I'd felt tears dripping onto my skin that day, but that had been the closest we'd ever gotten. I was so shocked by that hug and I never once stopped thinking about him since that day.

I laid there against him for a little while longer before getting up and heading out of the bedroom. Obi-Wan told me earlier that he wanted to talk to me about Anakin and that worried me. I loved Anakin with all of my heart and soul and I wanted him to be okay. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to him. Obi-Wan sat in a lounge, sitting with his head in his hand. I slowly entered the room, wondering if I was disturbing him. "Obi-Wan?"

He lifted his head and glanced at me wearily. "Hello, Ahsoka."

I moved towards him, sitting on the couch beside his chair. "You wanted to speak with me?"

He nodded. "Anakin's getting better. His medication has been helping him relax a lot more from what I've noticed."

I smiled. "I know. I'm glad to see him like this. His anger was… _bad_, to say the least. It was almost like he couldn't control it."

"That's why we agreed to inject him with a medication that was recently proven to lower his stress levels. We monitored his levels recently and they were practically sky high. I know he's been worrying about you because you took care of Kylar on your own and he fears you're not going to stay with him because of that. He –"

I gaped. "When did he say _that?_"

"He and I spoke very briefly last night while you were laying Kylar down. The medic wants to watch how much stress he's putting on himself and I asked him what was bothering him. He told me he's been afraid that you'll leave him and Kylar. He told me he can't do it on his own."

I shook my head. "He knows I'll never leave him or our son. The man is perfectly capable of being Kylar's father. He's just… nervous. I know he can handle anything life throws at him and Kylar would be easy on him. Anakin's a good daddy. I trust him with Kylar and I know he loves Kylar."

"I know that, Ahsoka. I've known for a long time that he'd make for a good father. The Council doubted his ability to train you at first, but you both proved them wrong. He's matured since the beginning of the Clone War."

I smiled. It made me feel good that Anakin and I had been able to prove the Council wrong. Anakin was very capable of doing anything if he put his mind to it. He had unorthodox ways of taking care of things, but he accomplished his goals nonetheless. I loved him as my Jedi Master and teacher and I loved him as the father of our son. "He's a very affectionate and caring man. I can't imagine him any differently." I stared at him for a moment, knowing that this wasn't the pinnacle of what we were going to discuss. There was something much bigger going on that was bothering him. I cocked an eye marking at him, watching him curiously. "Obi-Wan, what's going on?"

He frowned. "Ahsoka, we have a much bigger problem than Anakin's anger management," he whispered. With that alone, I had a _very _bad feeling. The way he looked at me made me realize that something huge was going to happen soon and it wasn't going to be done in our favor. "An oracle came to us today and saw the future of the Jedi…"


	35. Chapter 35

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

Obi-Wan told me that the Order was in danger. He hadn't been given any details or precautions as to how he could possibly fix or prevent what was coming. Anakin grew more and more stressed with each passing day and it had been about three months. My husband strained himself in the training room while I took care of our son. Anakin always got up at the crack of dawn and went to train. He thought that training twenty-four-seven would prevent all hell from breaking loose.

In all honesty, he was hurting himself. He would tire himself beyond repair and he would never be able to defend the temple with the amount of stress he'd already put on his body. I picked Kylar up and held him against me, kissing his small amount of blondish hair. I sat on the bed Obi-Wan bought for Anakin and me not too long ago and rubbed my son's back.

Moments later, my sweaty, tired out husband came in. His tank was drenched in sweat as was any of his showing skin. His hair was matted down against his head and he breathed heavily. I was concerned with his current state of health as well as his body. His knees shook uncontrollably as he took a few steps towards me. He fell to his knees in front of me as I sat on the edge of the bed. "Anakin –"

He stroked Kylar's cheek gently and smiled. His body continued to shake. He stroked Kylar's cheek and rubbed my leg at the same time. He looked up at my concerned face and moved his hand from my leg to my neck. "I missed you."

"Baby," I whispered, pleading with him. "Please, stop doing this." Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared at his tired face. "You're hurting yourself and I don't want to see you hurt, Ani. Please, for me, _stop._"

He nodded and lifted himself up a little to kiss my lips. "I'll stop. I promise, Ahsoka." He wiped my eyes and thumbed my cheekbone lightly. "I love you, my sweet. I don't want to see tears in your beautiful eyes."

"I love you," I whispered, lifting one of my hands to hold his against my face. I closed my eyes and rubbed my face against his hand.

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry I've worried you. I… I know you've been having a hard time sleeping lately and I'm at fault. I swear to you I'll stop this bad habit."

"Promise yourself," I whispered. "Not me."

He kissed me once again before resting his forehead against mine. "If I make a promise to you, I won't break it easily. When I make promises to you, I don't want them to be broken."

He got up and I stared up at him, not knowing what to say to him. I trusted and loved him. I was just… afraid he'd kill himself if he pushed himself too far. Anakin hadn't been himself lately and it was obvious. His moods were horrible and he thought I couldn't see them. My husband, for as sweet as he was, had been acting very aggressive lately. He hurt me unintentionally the other night. I didn't hold it against him because I knew he wasn't feeling well, but the pain he'd caused me was unforgettable.

Anakin's heart was full of so much love, but he himself was full of hatred, aggression, and so many other negative things plus his love, his care, his sweet heart. I knew he loved me very much because he told me that every single day. Even at night when he believed I was asleep. He would come back after his day of training, take a five minute shower, then put his boxers on and join me in bed. He didn't just come in and lay next to me. He pulled me close to him and kissed my neck and whispered his love for me against my lekku.

"I'm… going to shower quickly, my love. After that, I'll spend time with you and Kylar. We should get out of here for a little while, get away from all the stresses the Jedi put on us."

He got up and turned away, walking into the refresher before I could respond. He knew as well as I did that we couldn't leave the temple as a family. The Council forbade it. They wanted to keep Kylar here and no one wanted to lose Anakin's strength. My son and my husband had become an asset to the well being of the Order and I didn't like that.

I fed Kylar and was able to burp him before he fell asleep again. By the time I put him into his crib, Anakin came out, a towel around his waist. I watched him and he came to me. His eyes had a crazed look in them and I straightened up, my hands on the crib rails. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face into my neck. I held his hands on my stomach and glanced over my shoulder, eyes wide. "What's wrong?"

His hair dripped on me and his chest made my clothes and rear lek damp. "I had a premonition," he said. It sounded like he was sobbing and I quickly turned to hold him. I stared up at his face and held his hips. He looked afraid and hurt at the same time.

"Talk to me, Ani," I whispered. His hands rested on my shoulders, sliding closer to my neck, shaking all the while. He thumbed my neck and jaw, crying harder.

"I'm going to lose you. I'm going to lose you and Kylar." He lowered his head and his entire body shook with his sobs.

I led him to our bed and helped him sit down before sitting beside him. "You're not going to lose us. I love you and so does he."

"No," he growled, still crying. "Lose as in _die._" I stared at him, not believing that he'd had a premonition like that. He grabbed my hands and held them between us. "Please," he pleaded. "Leave with me. Come with me somewhere safe. _Please._" His hands shook in mine and I was near tears myself.

"Anakin, my love…" He crashed against me. I didn't know what to do. He sobbed against my chest, the top of his head jammed beneath my chin. I stroked his hair, not knowing what to say to help him. I wanted to soothe him, but I didn't know how to. We couldn't leave the temple, but I wanted to ease his mind and leave with him. I closed my eyes and inhaled. I exhaled before opening my eyes once again. "We'll leave tonight. Pack your things. I'll pack mine and Kylar's."

He continued sobbing and I rubbed his back. Eventually, he did calm down. His eyes were raw and his cheeks were tear stained. I knew he was emotional on the inside and, despite feeling the way he did right now, that part of him always came out with me. He always let go when he was around me. He didn't have that fear that he had to be indestructible. He could just be my Anakin. "I look so stupid," he muttered, wiping his face.

"You look like a man who cares very much about his family." He sat up and I kissed him. "Anakin, you're a sweetheart. I don't want you to hurt over this. You'll never lose me or Kylar. I promise."

He nodded and I stopped him from rubbing his eyes again. He finished getting dressed before lying on the bed with me. He held me against him and kissed me lovingly. His lips moved with mine slowly and I _did _open my eyes once to see if his were closed. I loved when he kissed me with his eyes closed. It felt more romantic that way. Once I saw they were closed, mine were closed once more.

We went from lying chest to chest to him being above me. His mechanical hand rubbed over my collarbone, breasts, and stomach while the other supported him. He slipped his hand beneath me and unclipped my bra. I could already tell he was feeling better. He kissed my collarbone and I knew what he wanted to do. "Slow, please," I whispered. I knew he still wasn't feeling up to par and I didn't want him hurting himself more.

He nodded and gently, lovingly kissed my neck. "Would you rather I didn't?" he whispered, his lips pausing and his eyes lifting to look at me through the hair that drooped in front of his face. His lower half was pressed against me and I could tell that he wanted to do this, but I could also hear the hesitation in his voice. The last time we'd done this, he'd hurt himself and I didn't want him to go through that pain again. Hell, he hurt _me _just by being rough due to stress.

"Anakin –"

"Love, it's all right if you don't want to. I can hear your thoughts. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. I don't want to do it again."

I stroked the side of his face. "I want you to. Just take it slowly, okay? Being slow is just as beautiful as going quickly, my love."

We undressed and collided at a very slow pace and we even talked during our love. We talked about things we wanted to do together once Kylar got a little older. Anakin knew a place he could take Kylar. He told me it was somewhere where fathers took their sons and then he got upset because his father had never been in his life.

Every time we talked about his father, he got upset. I knew he wanted to have someone he could relate to, blood and otherwise. He wanted to know who had left him and his mother. He wanted to see the man that made him into who he is today.

We finished a little while later and continued talking to each other. I went back to the father topic even though I knew he didn't entirely want to talk about it anymore. "Anakin, you've been able to sense for a long time. Were there any men you met in your life that you felt… _close _to?"

He rolled over onto his back and I got on my elbow and stared at his face. He closed his eyes and sighed. "The only man I've ever felt like that with is… was… Qui-Gon, but there's no way he could possibly be my father."

I raised an eye marking at him. "The possibilities are endless. The amount of men in this galaxy that are human and older than you… There are too many men out there that could be your father."

"If he's dead, then what the hell would be the point in looking?"

"Your mind would be at ease if you discovered the truth about yourself and your family. You told me once that your mother was vague each time you would ask her. What if she felt compelled to hide it from you because he was a Jedi or a pirate or something of that nature?"

He sat up and glanced at me. "So what you're saying is that my mother wanted to keep him from me because –"

"No. I'm saying she wanted to keep _you _away from him. We don't know who he is. She obviously did, Anakin. I don't think your mother was impregnated by the Force as she claimed she was…"

He kept staring down at me and I could see questions rising in his eyes and I knew I'd sparked his curiosity. If we were going to run away and escape the life we'd made at the temple, we may as well conjure up a reason for leaving. He gave me a tentative smile. "I… want to find out who my father is."

I kissed his chest and nodded at him. He knew I'd help him. He didn't even have to ask me. I knew he'd been questioning this since he was very little and the questions remained even as an adult. He stroked my right lek gently and his lips curved into a half smile.


	36. Chapter 36

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

The temple was darker than I'd imagined in the middle of the night. I'd been up this late before, but the halls had never been this dim before. I glanced back into the bedroom, waiting for Ahsoka. She was quickly tossing some things into a few packs for Kylar and herself. I held our son in my arms with my pack behind me. He yawned quietly and his hand reached out, touching my chest. I smiled down at him as Ahsoka came up behind me, rubbing the part of my back that wasn't covered by my pack.

She clipped her lightsabers onto her belt and looked up at me. I shifted Kylar into one arm gently, his hand still on my chest, and took Ahsoka's hand with my free one. She and I crept through the halls quietly. I knew every part of this temple since I'd scoured it many times as a Padawan.

We made it to the hangar without anyone noticing our presence. I opened a hatch to a tiny ship with the Force and she went in to start revving it up. I stayed in the back. I tossed my pack onto the floor and sat beside it, cradling my son. Ahsoka fired up the engines and opened up the hangar's doors so we could leave. She knelt beside me quickly, kissing my forehead before heading back to the pilot's seat and guiding us out.

We left Coruscant's atmosphere within a matter of minutes and she flew us to Tatooine. We had hours to go yet before we landed and that gave me time to think. I stared down at Kylar's face and smiled, gently tapping his nose. He wrinkled his nose a bit and swatted my finger away and I chuckled lightly. I looked up to see Ahsoka turned in her chair, smiling at me. My face immediately got hot and I smiled nervously.

She got up and came over to me and I looked up at her, following her face as she sat down close to me. "Ani, this is _exactly _why I love being married to you. You're the perfect daddy." My face got hotter and hotter as she smiled at me. "Awe, you're so cute when you get flustered."

"Before you, I never saw myself as being a daddy," I whispered. "I never thought I'd love a baby as much as I wanted to, but I _do._ Every time I look at his little face or have his little fingers wrapped around one of mine… I love him more."

"I know you do. You're Kylar's daddy. You carried him and gave birth to him. The bond you have to him is very strong, Ani. It's very tangible. I can feel it and I can see it."

"He's my baby boy… My stomach feels so hollow without him in there."

She rubbed my stomach and it felt a lot different than it did when I had Kylar inside of me. I shivered and she laughed lightly, smiling at me. "I know how it feels, Ani. I never made it as far as you did, but the feeling I had after losing each one…"

"Baby," I whispered, caressing her face. I knew that hurt her a lot. It was her dream to have my baby and she couldn't carry one past the first trimester. I didn't resent her for it. _Never _would I resent her for it. I loved her regardless of her ability to hold onto my children. She started crying a little. "Soka, sweetie," I pleaded. "Look at me, my love." She shut her eyes and bit her lip to keep the sobs in. The way she lost each baby had been painful, but it was more painful to watch her suffer like this. I knew she wanted to be pregnant. I just… I couldn't bring myself to try again. I hated seeing her this upset. I paid close attention to her Togruta cycles and knew exactly when I should be careful. I… I wanted her to have my babies, but I couldn't let her hurt that way.

She finally opened her eyes and wiped them furiously. "I'm sorry."

"No," I whispered, thumbing her lower lip. "No apologies. I love you, Ahsoka. I really do." I held her hand with one of mine and stared into her teary eyes. I could see that she didn't want to believe me, but she did. "You know I wish things had gone better for you."

She squeezed my hand and nodded. "I know you still cry about it," she whispered.

That shocked me. Yes, I did some nights. I regretted getting her pregnant one too many times because I let her get hurt each time. The physical pain didn't come anywhere near to the amount of emotional pain she suffered. "It hurts…"

The babies she'd lost were my children nonetheless. They hadn't survived, but they were still my children. She started crying again and my heart broke in half. I couldn't help the few tears I let loose. Watching her hurt over something that happened forever ago… "If I hadn't lost them, we wouldn't have Kylar," she said, finally breaking the sad moment we silently shared.

What she said was true. If we hadn't lost them, we never would've tried with me. I never would've gotten pregnant and had my son. I know what I went through was unnatural, but it made her happy in the long run. My pregnancy brought a baby into our lives and it was genetically linked to the both of us even inside of me. She rubbed my arm and smiled at Kylar. "We have a very beautiful baby," I whispered, cautiously watching her eyes. I knew she would break again. I just didn't want to let her break alone. "Come here."

I pulled my hand out of hers and lifted my arm. She didn't even hesitate to move closer to me. She curled up against my side, resting her hand on my chest. Her montral tips poked my jaw every time I tried to kiss her forehead, but that didn't matter. I eventually did get that kiss to reach far enough and I rubbed her arm. She sniffled and looked up at me. "Thank you, Anakin."

"For what?"

"Thank you for being mine, for loving me, for having our baby, for always being there for me." She kissed my jaw, finally not stabbing me with her montrals. "Thank you for being the wonderful, loving, caring husband and father that you are."

I smiled, tears welling up in my eyes. "I try to be my best for you," I whispered, wiping my eyes. She smiled and rubbed my chest.

**Later.**

Tatooine was a bust entirely. There had been absolutely no information as to who my father was. One woman I talked to had been close enough to my mother to know all of her secrets. She told me to go to the world of fire and I knew she meant Mustafar. Sheila, my mother's friend, offered to shelter Ahsoka and Kylar. I thanked her and got my two loves ready for bed. I told Soka I would be back in the morning.

There was only one cot, so Kylar laid in front of my Soka. I kissed his forehead, Ahsoka's weary and concerned eyes on me. "Don't go," she whispered. I took her hand in mine and kissed it gently.

"I'll be fine, my love. I promise you I will be back in the morning. For tonight, rest."

After a little while, I did get her to go to sleep. I kissed her montrals, her left lek down to its tip, and her cheek before fixing the blanket above her so she would stay warm. I left her, thanking Sheila once more for taking care of my family.

I left for Mustafar, my cloak on the seat beside me. I clutched my lightsaber hilt tightly, growing nervous with each passing moment because I was one moment closer to reaching the planet that would, hopefully, give me some answers. I held my head in my hand, shutting my eyes briefly. "Please," I begged under my breath. "Please, be there. I've waited so damn long." I slammed my fist onto the armrest. "Twenty-eight force damned years!"

I was angry with whoever my father was. He'd missed out on every moment I'd ever held dear in my life. He wasn't there when I was born. He wasn't there when I won the Boonta Eve podrace. He wasn't there when I became part of the Jedi Order. He wasn't there when I became a Knight, when I married Ahsoka, when I had my first child. He had _never _been there for me!

As I neared the planet, my navigation system began to go off. I lifted my head and stared at it, searching for the source of the beeping. A gigantic cruiser came up in front of me and I had just enough to say, "Holy kriff!" before a tractor beam hit my small ship. The tractor beam jostled the ship and I hopped out of my seat. Thank the Force I left Ahsoka and Kylar in a safe place.

I grabbed my cloak, pulling it around myself, and dove into the storage closet. It was a small space, but it provided me with enough time to hear who may be boarding as soon as I was pulled inside. The ship hadn't been Republic nor Separatist and I couldn't imagine who else it could be. It was more than likely a pirate frigate… But it was too big to be a pirate ship.

I held my lightsaber against my chest and closed my eyes. The ship jostled once more as it hit the hangar bay floor. I could hear them prying open the hatch and I knew I wouldn't be able to fly this piece of junk out of here once I escaped. I opened my eyes as they began to speak. "There's got to be a pilot in here. No one would abandon a ship out here."

A few other men joined in, their language unbearable. They were all human. "I can sense him. He's still here."

My eyes widened. A Force wielder had joined a band of men. I held my thumb over the button that would immediately activate my saber at a moment's notice. I watched the door and, seconds later, a _black _saber was jammed through the door. Luckily, the closet was deep enough for the saber to remain quite a distance from me.

The door was pulled back and I activated my saber, diving out into the open, slamming my lightsaber down on the black one. The man wielding the saber had a hood over his face. I took a brief moment to observe him. _Both _of his arms were mechanized. He had the advantage over me by a long shot, but that didn't mean I would give up easily.

I began to swing my saber aggressively and we began a dance. Well, an aggressive one. The men who clearly weren't Jedi nor Sith had fled the scene, leaving me with this man. We dueled for quite a while before he grabbed my mechanical hand. He threw me back into the storage closet. I groaned as I hit the durasteel and I slid down to the floor. I looked up and he held my lightsaber in his hand. "What… what do you want?" I gasped, breathing heavily. I held my shoulder blade, aggravated by the pain.

"You've entered contested territory. You are in a Republic vessel and the Republic is banned from this area."

"Are you Sith?"

He chuckled, deactivating his lightsaber, clipping it and _mine _to his belt. "I prefer to go by _undeclared._ I am neither Sith nor Jedi. I choose my battles and who I ally myself with from time to time. Judging by the coloring of your lightsaber and your passive-aggressive fighting technique, you're Jedi."

I stared angrily at him. "Who are you?"

He shook his head. "I am Skylar Arakin Skywalker." My eyes widened as he lowered his hood. The man looked like an older version of me. He must've realized the same thing upon looking at me more closely. "A-Anakin?" he whispered, staring at me.

My expression softened and I felt a vague twinge of fear in my heart as I looked up at him. My heart leapt into my throat and I could only choke out one word. "_Dad?_"

**A/N: I apologize for all of the… here and there updates. I've been busy outside of the Internet and I just haven't gotten around to writing much, but I've updated twice today and I'm thrilled! I know there are people out there who will comment on the fact that I've created a father for Anakin… I know that Shmi said there was no father, but this is fanfiction! Also, while I'm writing this, I want to thank each and every one of you who has supported this story as well as my others. I may not talk to every one of you, but I do read your reviews. I appreciate each of you equally.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time.  
-Soka**


	37. Chapter 37

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

He pulled me up and held both of my arms as I stood before him. He was in just as much shock as I was. He looked at me as though he didn't believe I was real. Hell, I was probably giving him the same look. "Your mother… She told me she had conceived a child. I didn't believe her… I didn't think she'd been honest about having a child, let alone mine. Now that I look at you, I know…"

So my mother _had _told him about me. I growled at him. "Why weren't you there for me?" I yelled. "You left _me! _You left _mom!_"

"Anakin, I haven't heard from her in –" He paused, looking me over. "Twenty-eight years. I'm sorry I didn't believe her. I'm sorry I missed out on everything. I know I have no right to ask you this, but how is Shmi?"

My heart tightened and it pained me beyond words. "She's been dead for eight _years._ If you'd stuck around, she wouldn't have died! We wouldn't have become slaves! We wouldn't have –"

"You were _slaves?_" I held my breath and glared at him. "Anakin, I am so sorry. If I had known that life would have gotten worse for your mother… for you, I would have come for you. She never reached out to me after she told me she was pregnant."

"Because you're a damned fool," I whispered.

He gave me a look of disbelief before lashing out and hitting me, knocking me to the floor. The right side of my face stung, but I forced myself to stand back up. I wanted to defy him. "You will _not _speak to your father –"

"You are _no _father of _mine!_"

A few of my father's henchmen, I assume, came back and watched the whole ordeal. They had no idea he'd had a son either. I could tell I'd ruffled his feathers a bit by the way he looked at me. It was a look of pure disgust. "Take him to _the room._" The men he was speaking to snickered and nodded. They took too much pleasure in taking me wherever I was heading.

One of the bigger men kneed me in the stomach, knocking all the breath out of me. I gasped, my knees crashing to the floor. My palms held me up, but my arms shook and I knew they would give out sooner or later. My father stood beside me and I bowed my head, closing my eyes. He kicked my ribs. I cried out and fell onto the opposite side, agonizing over the pain. He pressed his hard boot on my chest, suffocating me. "S-_Stop_, p-please," I whispered, losing the ability to speak.

He lifted his boot and smirked. "That's my boy."

My eyes widened at the fact that he had just put me down completely in front of his lackeys. They picked me up and dragged me down several hallways until we reached a door labeled with '_torture._' I could faintly hear echoes of people who had been tortured here before. They had obviously died here as well.

The door slid open and I saw a durasteel platform with chains as well as Force binders. They threw me onto my back above it and shackled me in. I would've put up a fight if I had regained my breath in time as I was trying so hard to do. Minutes after they left and locked me in, I'd regained most of my motor skills. I was straining myself to pull the chains.

My ability to call on the Force was restricted, which meant I couldn't even get a hold of Ahsoka through our bond. I was thankful that she'd stayed on Tatooine with Sheila, but I wished she was here with me at the same time. I missed her. I missed Kylar.

As I pulled on the chains, my arms began to throb, but the pain was a reminder of the fact that I had failed. Taking aggressive actions against my own father had gotten me in here. Force knows how long I'll actually be in this room before they kill me.

I laid there for hours, staring at the bright light above me. It bothered me, but it was the only interesting thing in the room aside from my own blood after pulling on the chains one too many times. My skin was raw and my mechanical hand felt as though it had a small indent in it now. The door creaked open and I closed my eyes, waiting for death. "Anakin," he whispered. "I'm sorry for what I'm going to do to you, but it occurred to me that you may be a Republic spy sent to investigate our supplies and transactions. You may be my only son, but I have to treat you as a prisoner."

I clenched my teeth, nodding. "Get on with it," I said through my teeth.

The platform lifted up from the ground and I was now held in an upright position. The shackles tightened on me. My palms faced him and I tried with every last ounce of strength to use the Force against him. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Electricity flowed through me and I screamed. I tried to hold it in, but I hadn't expected this. I hadn't expected this amount of voltage to shoot through me. It was no wonder the previous prisoners had died in here. I writhed around, my back lifted slightly away from the platform. "Stop!" I screamed.

"Who sent you here to find me?"

"I-I came on my own choice!"

The voltage increased and my screams prior to this moment seemed pathetic in comparison. I couldn't even call them screams. The way I screamed now was a result of severe agony. "Why did you come here?

"S-Stop a-and I'll… I'll tell you _everything _you want to know!" I screamed above the volts of electricity running through me. The voltage was very audible. He turned it off and I hung limply from the platform. Granted, I didn't sink low enough in it to escape. My arms and legs throbbed. My chest felt as though my heart had been removed.

He took a seat and I opened my eyes just enough to look at him. A vast darkness shrouded around him as a result of my sight being clouded. "Anakin, why did you come here?"

"I… wanted… I wanted to find you… I wanted to find my father."

I saw pain in his eyes and I knew he immediately regretted the few things he'd done to me in such a small amount of time. He got up and came closer to me. I lifted my head tiredly, staring at him. I gave him a weak look and I _knew _it was weak. I felt weak right now. He stroked the side of my face before combing his fingers through my hair. "My little Anakin," he whispered.

I breathed heavily. "Let me go… _Please. _My wife –"

"You married?" he interjected. I could hear the anger in his voice and I wished I hadn't said anything about Ahsoka to him. "I missed your wedding day," he whispered, his anger simmering down slightly. He looked away briefly before meeting my eyes once again. "Tell me about your wife."

I tried to see through him, to see what his intention was. I could find nothing that would lead him to Ahsoka and I couldn't see him harming her. "She's… she's beautiful… She's a Togruta. She… she loves… she loves me with all of her heart. Her heart is beautiful…"

He smiled. I honestly would have thought he'd resent me for marrying a Togruta, but he didn't. He… seemed genuinely happy for me. "My boy, she sounds like the perfect woman if she's given all of her love to you." He paused, his smile faltering. "How long have you been married?"

"A little over three years…" I whispered, trailing off at the hurt look he held once again. "We…" I stopped myself, not sure if I should mention my son to him. I was giving him no names, nothing he could trace back to me. There were many Togruti women who married human males. "I have a son," I whispered.

His face lit up, but then darkened in regret. "I've missed out on my own son's life. At least you're a better father than I. How old is he?"

"Almost four months old."

He smiled. "Does he look like you?"

"A little. He has my wife's features, too. She passed her beauty down to him. He has… the most beautiful face I've ever seen that could even come close to his mother's beautiful face."

"If I release you, will you let me meet my grandson and my daughter-in-law?"

I didn't trust him just yet. It made me feel good to have him asking about the family I'd created for myself, but I didn't want to put my family in harm's way. I loved them too much to see something happen to them. My Soka and my Kylar were my everything. If I lost them, I was nothing. "I…"

He must've known I didn't want him anywhere near them. He'd abandoned me nearly twenty-nine years ago. I knew nothing of this man and, because of that fact, I couldn't jeopardize the safety of my wife, my son, or anyone I'd been close to with either of them. "In due time," he whispered. "I admire your protectiveness, Anakin."

I closed my eyes, bowing my head. A few years slid down my face. The pain in my body hadn't even come close to fading away. The pain in my body didn't compare to the pain I felt in my heart. For a fleeting moment, I felt as though I'd abandoned my son. I promised I'd be back by morning and I'd broken that promise.

The door flew open and one of his lackeys entered, thrilled as he spoke. "General Skywalker, we've located the family on Tatooine. Shall I send a team down to _escort _them in?" I cried out upon hearing the mention of Tatooine. My Soka was here. My Soka was in danger.

"Yes," he whispered. I writhed around, trying to break free despite the fact that there was no way I could possibly escape right now. There was no way I could warn Ahsoka of the danger I'd gotten her into. My father knew about her before I even spoke about her.

"_Leave her out of this!_" I screamed at him. "She's done nothing wrong! She is an innocent! Please, I'm begging you!" I sobbed as I pleaded for him to leave Ahsoka and Kylar alone. I couldn't bear the thought of them being aboard this ship. I couldn't bear the thought of them being malnourished. Kylar wouldn't survive here. "Please!"

"Once your family is aboard, you'll all be in a cell together."

"She's an innocent! Please, let her go! Let her take my son far from here! He's an _infant!_ Please, they've done nothing!" He frowned before turning away from me, beginning to leave. "You Force damned bastard!" I screamed at him. My face was full of tears. I was blinded by their wetness and my heart was pounding in my chest.

He paused briefly before continuing onward. I tried to scream for Ahsoka and Kylar. I tried to plead with anyone who could hear me. I wanted them to be safe. I _needed _them to be safe. I loved them both too much to let them wind up in a place like this. My father had abandoned me many years ago and now he had stabbed me in the back. He was using my family against me and I didn't even understand why. He didn't know about my existence until I'd come aboard his ship. I had done nothing to him nor had Ahsoka and Kylar. I could see no reason as to why he would want to use us.

And then it dawned on me.


	38. Chapter 38

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

I felt a vast wave of darkness shroud over Tatooine's atmosphere. That worried me. Anakin hadn't returned yet. I haven't heard a single thing from him in over twelve hours and that killed me. I held Kylar against my chest, rocking him slowly, humming a lullaby to him.

Sheila was cooking breakfast for the three of us and I was stunned as she abruptly barged into the room. "Ahsoka, you and your son must take cover."

"What's going on?"

She began moving around, shutting every window and closing all of the blinds. I stared at her, wanting to know why she was racing around in a panic. "Ahsoka, can you shield your Force signature as well as his?"

I nodded. I couldn't guarantee that it would last long, but I had been taught how to shield us. Anakin wanted us to remain safe no matter where he was. Sheila silently motioned for me to follow her and I scooped up all of Kylar's things, taking them downstairs to the living room. She touched the wall and a tunnel opened up. I couldn't imagine how she'd managed to mask its presence, but I didn't question her.

I went in and, as I turned around to see if she was following, the wall returned to the way it would look normally. This tunnel was a hidden cave. It was damp and cool with few dry spots. I wrapped Kylar in his blanket and sat on the wet ground, holding him against my chest. I concentrated as hard as I could, hoping that we couldn't be traced.

After nearly ten minutes, a door burst down in the house. I jumped and held Kylar closer. I could hear men screaming commands at Sheila and she refused to give them the information they came for. I heard them asking where the 'Togruta and child' were. My eyes widened. They must've captured Anakin. There was no way anyone would come after me unless he had been captured.

"There is no Togruta nor is there a child in this home. I live alone as I have for the past thirty years. I have no husband nor have I ever married. I bear no children nor have I had any. I know not who this Togruta is, but I harbor no fugitives of any sort in my home."

"Search the perimeter. The woman couldn't have gotten far with her child."

They began rustling around, throwing things. I could hear many things breaking outside of this cave and I tried my best to hush Kylar. He wasn't crying much, but he was whimpering. He was just as scared as I was. He must've known his daddy was in danger. "Sir, there's no sign of them anywhere."

"Shoot the woman. We'll scour the planet until we find her. Lord Skywalker wishes to have them aboard his ship and so it will be done."

_Lord _Skywalker? There was no way that could've been Anakin. He'd never been a lord of anything. He was a Master of the Jedi, but not a Lord of any sort. I realized that this 'Lord' of whom they were speaking must be a relative of Anakin's, maybe even his father. If that were the case, he had been captured and betrayed. I could almost taste the amount of anger he more than likely felt right this moment. To be betrayed by one of your own… I couldn't imagine it.

I heard a blast followed by Sheila's scream and a thud. I closed my eyes and kissed Kylar's forehead silently. "If you find the girl and the child, we have been ordered to bring them in alive. No mistakes can be made or I'll have your head myself before we even make it back to Lord Skywalker. If either of them is harmed in any way, you have failed."

I heard them leaving and I couldn't hear Sheila's breath or voice any longer. I knew they'd killed her and I regretted coming here. I regretted staying here. I could've protected Anakin. I could've kept Sheila from death if I'd left with Anakin. I got up and pressed my hand against the wall. It shimmered as it faded away and I walked out cautiously.

"Ah, Mrs. Skywalker." I grabbed one of the sabers on my belt and immediately activated it, pointing it at a hooded man. "How well you have deceived my men. You have learned from your husband, no doubt?"

"Let me take my son to a safe haven. He's only a child."

"Funny how your husband said the same thing moments before I slaughtered him." My heart exploded. It wasn't even a matter of it shattering into pieces. My heart had a supernova. This man killed – _no._ I couldn't believe that. Anakin wouldn't have let his guard down like that. No one would risk killing him.

"You're bluffing," I whispered. His smirk faltered and I knew I was right. "Where is he?"

The man sighed. "He's alive, but weak." He lowered his hood and I saw a man whose features nearly matched Anakin's. "I apologize for the hassle we've placed upon you. Anakin refused to let me see my grandson as well as his lovely wife. He didn't lie about your beauty."

I snarled angrily. "Let me see him." This man _was _Anakin's father and he had betrayed his own son. I knew Anakin hadn't led them here. He would never risk putting his family in danger, but his own father appeared to care less about hurting him.

"Mrs. Skywalker, please, put your lightsaber away and come along with me. You'll see Anakin all in due time."

Kylar began to cry in my free arm and it would only be a matter of time before this man took advantage of us and used Kylar as our weakness. "I will _only _come if my son remains untouched by you and your men."

He looked hurt, but I, quite frankly, didn't give a damn about his feelings. This man was no closer to being family to me than he was to Anakin. He had abandoned and betrayed his only son and now he was preying upon his grandson and myself. "Mrs. –"

"_Enough! _I am Ahsoka Skywalker, wife to Anakin Skywalker and mother to his son. I have a _name._"

He backed down from the formalities and nodded, easing up a bit. I didn't like that. I would kill this man at a moment's notice. Perhaps even less, but it depended on Anakin's well-being. If he was barely alive, this man would pay for the things he'd done.

Anakin's father motioned for me to follow him. I did and I deactivated my lightsaber, but I did not clip it to my belt. I kept it firmly in my hand, ready to kill him if he so much as looked at me wrong. I held onto Kylar, kissing his hair as he cried, quietly shushing him while rocking him gently.

His men watched as he led me down several halls and I was beginning to think he was deterring me from where Anakin was really being held until I heard Anakin's cries. My heart tightened at his screams and Kylar tensed up in my arms. Anakin's father turned towards me and frowned. "What are you doing to him?" I screamed at his face, angry beyond words.

"It's… It's something I must do. He is a prisoner aboard my ship. I cannot give him any special treatment, nor can I give that same thing to you."

He moved to unlock the door as I gaped at him, tears welling up in my eyes and falling with each and every cry. The door opened and he told his man to take a few minutes away. I could smell burnt flesh and it killed me. I knew they'd been electrocuting him. I'd been with him enough times to know that. The man who had been electrocuting my husband stepped out of the room and I quickly entered before his father could. I ran to Anakin, holding Kylar tightly.

Ani was gasping for air, trembling in his suspension. I touched his face, my own hand trembling against his skin. "Anakin, I'm here. Soka's here, my love."

"_No,_" he whispered. "L-Leave, _p-please._"

I could feel his pain and I saw how tearstained his face had become. I grabbed Kylar's hand and gently slid it across Anakin's cheekbone. His head immediately shot up, but it looked as though he'd done it and acquired a tremendous amount of pain. My eyes were on him as he stared, afraid and hurt, at our son with soulless eyes.

"Anakin – " His father stepped closer only to be interrupted by Anakin's profane outbursts. I held Kylar's head to my chest and covered his other ear with my hand. I watched Anakin's face as his anger exploded. I couldn't and wouldn't blame him. His father hurt him beyond belief. I mean, his father hadn't done this directly, but he hadn't stopped it either.

"Give… give me a moment with my wife," Anakin pleaded weakly. He slumped forward, exhausted. I saw tears in his clothes and the dried blood around his wrists. There were freshly made scars in places where his shirt had ripped. I glanced to my left and saw an electrowhip. These scars would never leave him. They had been driven and burned into his skin.

Anakin's father left without another word, but I felt him remain nearby. I broke down, watching Anakin suffer as silently as he could. I heard him let out weak cries that he tried to stifle and I could see how badly he was hurting. I moved closer to him and kissed his neck, being careful of his chest. I didn't want to hurt him more than he was right now. I cried as I continued to kiss his skin. He must've wanted more because he lifted his head enough to press his lips against mine. They were bloody, but I didn't care. My husband was more important than anything. I wanted his kiss, his touch, his love. His kiss held so much pain and I knew he needed to let it out somehow.

He bit down on my lower lip and I lifted a hand to his neck, stroking the crook of it slowly. He shook intensely until he finally pulled away in frustration. "I'm sorry," he whispered. I held the side of his face, rubbing my thumb over his cheekbone. "I'm sorry I'm not strong enough… I'm sorry I'm… I'm sorry…"

"_You _are my _hero_," I whispered, staring at him lovingly. "You've never been weak to me. You're the strongest man I know in both body and soul. I know you're in pain right now and I wish I could do something to alleviate as much of it as I possibly could…"

He let out a small sigh that sounded as though he were laughing and that disturbed me. "You want to take my pain from me?"

"More than anything."

He lifted his face to look at me and he smiled, his eyes filling up with life once more. His eyebrow raised a little and I saw the child inside of him return as he smiled weakly. "Tell me you love me?" he whispered.

I kissed him as lovingly as possible without hurting him and I lifted my free hand up to press my palm against his chained one. "I love you, Anakin. I love you with all of my heart and soul. I would give anything to keep you safe," I whispered, tears sliding down the sides of my face.

His voice got quieter as he spoke. "My love for you is undying, Ahsoka." I smiled at him and lowered my hand to stroke his cheek. I laughed lightly as I cried and he stretched as much as he could so he could, with help from my own movement, kiss my cheek. "You're my everything and I promise I will keep you safe. I will die to keep you and our baby safe."


	39. Chapter 39

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

Anakin's father, Skylar, finally released Anakin from his bonds, but he wasn't anywhere near as free as he had been before being locked up in here. We were still in the same room, but he laid against me, breathing helplessly. I held his head against me while cradling Kylar to my chest simultaneously. Anakin's hand rested on Kylar's back and I could tell that he was beating himself up for us being here. He didn't want to put us in danger. That's why he'd left to go out on his own. This man was my lover for a reason. The way he put everyone before himself resembled a true hero and he _is _a true hero.

I stroked his hair and watched as he silently cried. "I'm sorry," he whispered after a few moments of agonizing inside. He straightened up and kissed my jaw for more than a few seconds. I knew this was his way of apologizing, but he had nothing to be sorry for. He wouldn't have known he'd be betrayed by the same man who had abandoned him before he was born.

I held his head where it was and I felt his pain building up and his tears dripped onto me. I could feel his hot breath on my skin and I knew he was moments away from breaking down entirely. "Ani, don't be sorry. I came because I knew you were hurt. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I wanted to be here to protect you as you've protected me so many times before." And he lost it.

He sobbed into my neck and it broke my heart. His pain wasn't just emotional. That was a big part of it, but the physical pain was taking its toll on him. I knew he'd been trying to push it down as much as he could, but that pain wouldn't just go away. He'd been electrocuted and whipped and Force knows what else had been done to him that wasn't obvious. "I'm so – I'm so sorry," he managed to say between gasps.

I shushed him quietly, kissing his hair. Kylar woke up quietly and I knew he could feel his daddy's pain. I was shocked when Kylar's little hand reached over and rested on Anakin's. Anakin stopped, startled. He stared at the little hand and I could see a trembling smile forming across his lips. "Ani, you have us here with you. You're not suffering all by yourself now. Kylar and I love you beyond your knowledge, Anakin. I'm your wife and he's your son. You've got us no matter what."

He wiped his eyes and I ran my fingers through his hair. He nodded silently before stroking Kylar's light hair and kissing my cheek. "Thank you, Ahsoka. Thank you for your love and for your loyalty to me. You've kept me going, my love. Without you, I'd be lost."

I gave him a half smile. "Without me, you'd still be blaming yourself for the past."

He looked up at me and frowned. "You're right," he whispered. "You're the reason I've forgiven myself. I've… been forgiven for letting people I cared for down. Did I… did I ever tell you that Padme came to me and helped me move on?"

I admit, he hadn't told me that and I was extremely shocked. He was powerful enough to see the ghost of someone who had no Force abilities. "No."

"She… clued me in on feelings I didn't know I had for you. She helped me discover my love for you, Ahsoka. If it hadn't been for your caring for me and her kick in the ass, I don't know where we'd be right now. I'm just… overjoyed that I'm with you. I loved Padme as much as any husband should love his wife, but I love you more than I loved her, Ahsoka. I really, truly do."

I smiled at him. I knew Padme was an amazing person and friend, but I had never imagined her letting Anakin be with someone else. I'd gotten lucky to marry him and it was because Padme let him go. She freed him from his internal misery and he was filled with life and love, sharing it with me. I kissed his hair and laid a hand on his chest. He held my hand above his heart and sighed.

Just as we began to get comfortable like this, the door opened and Skylar came in. Anakin tensed up and I did my best to ease his emotions. He was too weak to fight right now. I couldn't risk him. I wouldn't let him fight even if it came to that. I would give him our son and I would fight to defend them both. I hadn't been tortured like he had. I would be able to last longer. "Anakin," he whispered. "_Did _you tell anyone but your wife that you were coming after _me?_"

He shook his head. "No one." I felt his father's rage and I had a very bad feeling. I began shifting Kylar in my arms, slyly trying to hand him off to Anakin, but Anakin forced himself to move, getting onto his knees. He pushed himself up, groaning as quietly as he could muster. He limped over to his father and straightened up right in his face. "_I_ am not a _liar_," he sneered. "And if you so much as _touch _my family, I will kill _you._"

"Anakin, stop with the threats. You can do nothing against me and my men. Unfortunately, I believe we may have a common enemy. Will you two come along?"

Anakin's rage was skyrocketing and I began to worry about him. He stared his father down and that also worried me. I loathed his father for the things he'd allowed because Anakin is my husband, making Skylar my father-in-law. The fact that he let his own son suffer hurt me tremendously. I could never see Anakin doing something like that to Kylar. Then again, Anakin has had time to grow compassionate and blossom his love.

Skylar had no excuse. He had abandoned his child and, from what Anakin told me, he hadn't believed Shmi at the time. It wasn't fair to her and it wasn't fair to Anakin. He'd walked out on something that he didn't believe was accurate. At least I knew where Anakin got his extreme stubbornness from. I could also see where Anakin's compassion came from and it certainly wasn't from his father. That much was obvious.

Anakin turned slowly, watching his father carefully. He helped me up, groaning as he did so. He gave me a silent plea, asking if he could hold Kylar. I gently shifted our son into his arms and watched his face. He wanted Kylar because Kylar soothed him. If he held his son, he would immediately relax. Anakin's face, tired and drenched in sweat and blood, softened as he stared at his son's face. Kylar took Ani's finger and I could see tears welling up in my husband's eyes. He was such a mother. Granted, he'd carried Kylar for us. He still acted like a mother.

Skylar began to walk out and Anakin followed him. I walked beside Anakin, not wanting to be apart from him. We'd been apart long enough for him to be tortured. I didn't want it to happen again. I would defend him and our son until my dying breath as I knew Anakin would. Skylar led us to the bridge and Anakin and I immediately froze, knowing full well what was going on despite Skylar's confusion.

"Force _damn it!_" Anakin screamed. I looked at his face and saw the pain. I could feel his heart clenching and it hurt me. He'd been aboard that ship before and the end of that voyage resulted in many losses. Padme being one of them. "_Blast it out of the sky!_" he exclaimed, his voice scaring our son.

I moved closer to him and rested a hand on his back gently, kissing his shoulder. "Ani, sweetie, it's okay. I promise."

He shrugged away from me harshly, hurting me more emotionally. "_No._ It's _not _okay. That ship –" He paused, watching me. He'd been through a lot there. I had been tortured, but only slightly. Anakin freed me and made sure I'd been okay before telling me to get the men out of here. Little had I known he was running off to watch his wife die at that particular moment in time.

I remembered grabbing Rex and telling him to take his brothers to safety once they were all free from their prisons. I couldn't remember how we'd gotten ourselves captured to begin with, but it had been my fault. Padme and I went on a mission together. It was supposed to be a diplomatic mission and it went awry. Luckily for us, Anakin had been keeping tabs on us and he came to our rescue.

As I followed the men out of that ship and onto Obi-Wan's cruiser that had been docking with it, I sensed something very wrong. I could… I could just hear Anakin's agony. I could feel it and I also felt a tremor in the Force. I felt his pain and I felt Padme's life begin to slip away. I remember sprinting to him as fast as I possibly could and I found him, sobbing with Padme's body in his arms. She'd been burned and run through with a lightsaber. He kept running his hands through her wild hair, begging her to stay for him.

He'd begged her to stay. He needed her. He _loved _her. I remember how that hurt my heart. I had always felt something towards Anakin and knowing that I'd missed my chance bothered me. What bothered me more than my own feelings was that he'd been so caught up in his pain, that he almost let Palpatine kill him. He had _given up._ Anakin's hope had gone out with Padme's life. What killed him to this day were her last words, telling him that she wanted him to be happy. There was no final good-bye sealed with a quick 'I love you.' She told him to find happiness.

I watched him agonize over her as she died slowly in his arms before realizing what Palpatine had been doing in the background. That was when I forced Anakin to snap back to reality. He let go of Padme and we'd charged at the dark lord, fighting with every last ounce of strength we possessed. In the end, we emerged victorious, but we'd lost so many… He'd lost so much.

I snapped back to the present and lifted my hand to stroke my husband's face. Tears slid down his cheeks and I knew every last moment he'd had there was hurtling towards him. "Anakin, Palpatine is dead. We killed him _together._ We _burned _his body. This ship is obviously under someone else now."

He turned to me completely and held me as tightly as he could with one arm, the other still holding Kylar. He sobbed silently against my montrals and I could feel his heart pounding against me. "I'm not letting that ship take someone else from me," he whispered, his voice breaking with his tears. "I'm not letting them take _you _from me."

I kissed his neck and smiled, closing my eyes. "You will never lose me, Ani. I am yours always and forever. We're in this _together._"

The rogue vessel began firing on us and Anakin clutched me harshly, not wanting us to separate for even a moment. I grabbed his upper arm, the arm holding Kylar. Skylar watched us sadly, knowing full well that something had happened aboard the _Iridescent. _Part of Anakin was lost that day. I could feel Anakin's eyes shift away from me and he whispered to his father, "I'm boarding that damn ship. I _demand _you keep my wife and my child safe."

Skylar grabbed Anakin after he'd passed Kylar on to me. "Anakin, I've not been here for you for anything you've faced in life. I _will _go with you aboard that vessel and I will leave your family – _our _family in the best of care." He called for one of his servants, I suppose. She came in and told me to follow her. I stared at Anakin and he watched me sadly. He wanted me to go with him, but he also knew that we were obligated to keep our son safe. He would go on the defensive. We'd talked about this before. He knew I could nurture a baby properly and he believed he couldn't, so he would risk his own life before sending me into danger.

He stepped towards me and kissed my lips lovingly before kissing my forehead, lowering himself to kiss Kylar's forehead. He straightened up and placed his hand beneath my left lek, rubbing my neck and jaw. He was gritting his teeth and I knew he was trying to keep the despair inside. "I love you so damn much," he whispered. I could see it in his eyes.

"If you truly love me that much, you'll come back to me in one piece." My voice was barely audible as it became tear-filled. "I _need _you, Ani. Please, come back to me. Come back to _us._"

He thumbed my cheek, smiling weakly. "I swear to you. I will return, my love. I will come back to you." With that being said, he kissed me once more, staring at me longingly for a few moments before running off with his father. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know what it was.

The threat had shifted away from Skylar and onto whoever was aboard that vessel. I felt a tremendous amount of hatred and power. I just… I just hoped Anakin and his father knew what they were getting themselves into. I loved that man with all of my heart and soul and I knew he would keep his promise. I knew he would come back. He _had _to.

**A/N: The next and **_**final **_**chapter will be extremely long and I hope you all enjoy the end of **_**A Lover's Choice.**_** However, thanks to my dear inspiration, I will begin writing **_**A Lover's Choice 2. **_**The title is still a work in progress that I'll have to talk to her about… but I still hope you all enjoy this. Hopefully, I'll answer most of your questions in the next chapter!**

**The final chapter **_**will **_**be up within the next few days, the end of the week being the latest I will post it. I don't want to keep you all in too much suspense. :P Thank you all for all of the support you've given me. If you truly enjoyed the story, even though there's one chapter to go yet, please, thank Happie on her FanFiction account: **_**Happie692B2 **_**OR her YouTube account: **_**Happie692B.**_** She's the reason this story was written and she's helped me write so much of it because of roleplays or just through chats. **

**Until next time!**

**~Soka**


	40. The Finale

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I switched my outfit quickly from my brown Jedi robes to a black version of them. My father watched me as I emerged from a refresher. I'd needed to wash some of my cuts from the whips as well as the shackles. My wrists were very raw right now and a lot of my body ached beyond words. I glared at my father, not wanting to speak to him. I barely wanted him to come with me, but I couldn't ask Soka to go. If something happened to me, I didn't want Kylar to be abandoned by us. I would hate myself in the afterlife if I died because I had turned out to be just like my own father.

He came towards me and tried to clasp onto my shoulder, but I dodged it, continuing on towards the door. I stepped into the hallway, my black boots crashing down on the durasteel heavily. I glanced into the room and I felt his rejection. I felt his emotional pain. I felt his regret. _Good._

"Anakin, I know you hate me –"

"Hate is an understatement," I sneered. "But I'm trying to suppress it so my wife doesn't think I'm going to the dark side because of _you._ You're not worth it." I growled as I quickly moved through the halls. I felt him catch up to me and he was pissed at me, but I didn't even care. That vessel had taken so many lives not too long ago. It was just a few years ago when I lost more than three quarters of my men as well as my wife. I lost Padme on that vessel. The only victory we emerged with was the small group of men we were able to rescue, I had managed to save Ahsoka, and she and I were able to take down Palpatine.

My fists clenched and I didn't even realize it for a few moments. Just _thinking _about him made my innards tighten. Ahsoka told me what he did to her. Granted, he didn't do anything to her sexually. I just didn't appreciate that he'd hurt her to get to me. He forced her pain to enter our bond and that's _exactly _what had led me to her.

My father grabbed my shoulder and I tensed up. "Anakin, I sense a darkness in you. What happened aboard that ship? Have you been on it?"

My entire body trembled in sorrow. Yes, I loved Ahsoka more than anything, but that didn't mean I couldn't still regret not being able to save the lives that had been taken from us. If Padme hadn't died that day, Ahsoka and I would never be where we are today. I loved her so much more than I loved Padme. Maybe it was fueled by my need to protect her. I had a tendency of obsessing over her if she wasn't home, but that was only because I cared that much about her. "Too many lives were lost aboard that vessel. I want to board it and _burn _it from the inside out."

He decided to let it go at that, figuring I couldn't and wouldn't tell him anything. The vessel kept firing on us as we ran to the nearest hangar bay. A massive blast hit the hangar and several of my father's ships exploded right before our eyes. To my surprise, my father pulled me down and shielded me from the debris that flew about the room. He forced me onto my knees and covered me, holding me like I was a small child. I admit… It was comforting, but I didn't want to feel anything for him right now. I loathed the things he'd done before I'd been born as well as the things he'd done to me upon our reunion.

His hand stroked my hair gently and I gritted my teeth, quickly sensing for any further destruction heading our way. As soon as I felt it was safe to move, I stood up quickly and brushed myself off before running into the small frigate. It reminded me of the _Twilight._ It was the same model, but the interior was a bit different.

I immediately sat in the pilot's seat without thinking and began to flip switches and prepare the engines. Once I'd done everything to start her up, I gripped the controls firmly and piloted out of the hangar. I felt my father's eyes on me and it bothered me. "You have a lot of talent," he whispered. "I've never seen anyone maneuver a ship that quickly let alone start it up like that."

I smirked a little, getting a bit cocky. I knew I was far better in some cases than most pilots, but I almost always attributed it to being a Jedi. "Oh, I'm just beginning," I said, a bit of sarcasm dripping in my voice. Obi-Wan knew me well enough to know that the fireworks had only begun when I began to pilot. My father, however, barely knew anything but my name and the names of my family.

I watched the screens before me as I also focused on the view of the ship. Tiny cruisers emerged from its hangar and I immediately aimed the blasters at them, firing at will. I flipped the ship to avoid two ships that were bound to collide on my mark. Swerving up gave me the upper hand as well as an escape while the other two exploded upon hitting the other. I blasted my way through the oncoming ships and made it to their hangar. My father watched me as I landed, shot up, and ran to the landing ramp. It lowered and I darted out, lightsaber in hand. I ignited it and leapt across the bay, slicing as many droids as I possibly could. I thought these droids had been disabled _years _ago, but I guess I was wrong.

My father caught up to me and aided me in clearing a path that would lead us through the vessel. I knew the interior well enough to know that the bridge wasn't far from here.

As I headed towards an elevator shaft, I felt a familiar presence that disturbed me. I quickly stopped, my father crashing into my back. "Anakin?"

I spun, putting a hand on his chest, pushing him back slightly, giving him a signal to remain quiet. I held my saber tighter in my mechanical hand and watched the doors on either side of the hall. One of them finally opened and an elderly woman emerged. She peered down the hall towards us, clearly shocked by seeing us. "R-Rindara?" As I said before, I was disturbed. She wasn't affiliated with the Sith like her husband was. Why the hell was she here where something could happen to her?

She came towards me, smiling too happily for my liking. "Oh, Anakin, it's so good to see you." She glanced at my stomach and her smile widened, a hint of darkness inside of it. "Where's the little one?"

"With his mother," I whispered. I grabbed her shoulder, deactivating my lightsaber. "Rindara, why are you here? This place isn't safe."

"I was asked to come along and observe a mission my husband was sent to complete years ago." My heart plummeted and I backed away. Something was wrong, _very _wrong. The way she looked as though she were staring deeply into my soul, picking me apart, knowing the pain I felt, knowing _everything._ "Anakin, come along. I'll take care of you and your –"

"I'm his father." I stared at him, trying to silently tell him that we were in danger. Rindara's face grew darker and I felt as though I were frozen in my current position. "Where will you be taking my son and me?"

"You'll be safe. I _assure _you."

She took my arm in her tiny, fragile hand and I felt like a million images exploded in my head all at once. I gripped my head, groaning painfully as everything flickered and zoomed by. As soon as she removed her hand, I felt relieved, falling to a knee. I _knew._ Every ounce of anger and hatred that I'd felt in my lifetime surged through me, building up to the point where it began to boil to a higher degree than it ever had. I stared at her and lurched at her, igniting my lightsaber, only to receive a blocking blow of a crimson lightsaber. "I _killed _you," I hissed, pressing down.

She snickered at me and twirled out of my range. I felt the familiarity of Rindara vanish and the chilling, frightening presence of a much stronger, darker presence appeared. "You _thought _you killed me, Master Skywalker."

My father stood idle, not understanding what was going on right now. I couldn't explain to him because I didn't understand any of it myself. None of it made any sense to me whatsoever. I killed him. I _knew _I killed him. Ahsoka had been there. His blood had been on the durasteel floors of this very ship. "Palpatine," I sneered. "How did you survive?"

"This is the body of my wife," he said, making my stomach clench, sickening. "She sacrificed her life to save me. As soon as your lightsaber ran me through, I transferred into her body, taking over her entirely. Oh, the way you and your wife were blinded by ignorance. You never would've assumed my power went beyond your knowledge." He watched me. "Ah, wait. I remember now. Your wife is _dead._ I killed that bitch where she stood and you were only able to watch her die in your feeble arms."

My heart hurt me so much right now and I felt like my breath had been constricted. "You took her from me," I growled. I couldn't understand why that mattered right now. I felt an attachment to Padme regardless of her death because we'd been married. We'd bonded, connected. Nothing could erase that past.

"I should've taken both the life of your wife and your Padawan. Had I known you would spawn a demon with her, I would have killed her long ago."

The way he looked at me, with such eagerness and anxiousness, infuriated me. He wanted to take my Soka from me. He'd taken Padme from me and I wouldn't allow him to take Ahsoka. I couldn't live without Ahsoka. She _is _the light of my life and the reason I'm still a Jedi. Had it not been for her coming to _my _rescue, I would have fallen years ago. "If you _touch _her or my child –"

"You are in no position to make threats at this point. My vessel contains a weapon so powerful, the lives of your ship, this ship, and the nearest star system will be jeopardized. Every life form in this system will cease to exist."

I couldn't allow that to happen. It was one thing to risk my and my father's life, but to put an entire system in danger… I gave in, exasperated. "What do you want?" I let down my guard, much to my own dismay, and deactivated my lightsaber. I would give everything to keep my wife and son safe aboard their own ship. If I died, she could be put out of harm's way.

"What I've always wanted, my boy. My, my, my, you've grown into such a wonderful young man." He attempted to circle me, looking me over. I had a feeling I already knew where this was going and I didn't like it. "Come along with me and I will give you my requests."

"_No._ You will tell me what you want from me here and _now._ I will go nowhere unless I'm guaranteed my family's safety."

He shrugged. "Anakin, you must know how deeply I feel towards you. You can only imagine where I'm going with this." Honestly, I could care less if he was into me. I would never have given a damn if he told me he took an interest in men. At the time, he was still my friend. What bothered me the most about this was that he had been preying on me since I was a boy. Of course, I was blind to his motives. He wanted me to join him, to rule the galaxy at his side. He'd confessed that to me once and then told me he was only messing around.

"I have a _wife._ I have a _child._" My father came closer to me, standing in such a way that looked as though he actually considered protecting me against a Sith.

"My son will _not _become your plaything to fulfill your fantasy!" he exclaimed. Palpatine's sexuality was only a minor factor in this whole thing. I'd made love to Padme and found out that she was bearing my children – _twins _– shortly after her death. I'd lost Padme and my unborn children because of Palpatine's cruelty. As of the present, I'd made love to Ahsoka. She and I had a child through our own unorthodox way, but we had a child together nonetheless. I loved Ahsoka with every fiber in my being. Nothing could sway me from loving her as I do right now.

Palpatine wanted to force me to become his minion, his apprentice, his _slave,_ his _toy._ I'm twenty-eight years old and married happily with a child. His cruelty went beyond killing Padme and my twins. He wanted to corrupt me into thinking I was _nothing._ He wanted to brainwash me and make me as mindless as humanly possible.

Once again, I felt a darkness shroud the vessel. This time, it wasn't Palpatine. I glanced over to my right and my heart sank. _No._ There, despite my wishes, stood my Soka. Her lightsabers were drawn and her eyes were angrily fixated upon Palpatine. I _begged _her to stay with Kylar, to keep him safe. It bothered me that she disobeyed me, but I wasn't just her Master anymore. I'm her husband, her lover. I should've known better than to expect her to stay in the dark while I put my life in the hands of fate.

She inched towards me, watching him. I deliberately moved my father aside and ran to her. She deactivated her lightsabers quickly enough so that I could hold her in my arms. I shut my eyes and cried silently against her montrals. She pressed her lightsabers against my back, her free fingers sliding over the fabric. "You shouldn't have come," I whispered remorsefully.

"You shouldn't have assumed I'd leave you alone."

We separated and went back on the defensive. My father protected us while we shared our brief moment and Palpatine grew angry with her presence. I feared for her life. I hadn't been quick enough to save Padme's life and he'd taken her from me. If I wasn't quick enough, I would lose Ahsoka. I couldn't lose her. I just _couldn't._

I quickly took in the fact that she looked absolutely attractive in her black garments. Her knee-high, flat latex boots blended into her pants and the dark robe she wore matched mine. She wore a pendant I'd given her on her sixteenth birthday and it warmed my heart. It had been a promise to her that we would stick together through everything. I smiled weakly at her, knowing that our bond had just deepened considerably. I just didn't want to risk our bond.

She stared down Palpatine and ignited her sabers once again, taking a defensive position. I could feel her aggression and it… Yes, this wasn't exactly the best moment to admit it, but her anger and aggression turned me on. My pants were a bit _too _tight in a certain area and I had to forcibly hide inside of my robe. She eyed me curiously and I felt my face catch on fire. "_I swear to you, we will make love for three years nonstop if we come out of this alive._"

I activated my azure saber and Ahsoka and I moved closer together. I should've known she'd come to me. The two of us were weak if we were alone and stronger if we were together. Ahsoka became my weakness as we grew together, but she'd also been one of my strengths. Knowing that she had my back always comforted me. Ahsoka had never once abandoned me in a fight, even when the odds were against us. She'd dragged me out of many battlefields where I'd been injured severely or on the brink of sub-consciousness. She always nursed me back to health and drove me to fight for her.

Everything seemed to flash by at an extremely slow pace. Soka was the first one to move. She swept her lightsabers up and crashed beneath Palpatine's. After her first move, the rest of us sprung into action and time resumed at its normal pace. She withdrew and I stepped up, taking the brunt of his attacks quickly. My father swung around to his back and Palpatine, miraculously, summoned another crimson blade, parrying my father's blow from behind.

I tried to hold him off as he fixated on me, twirling both sabers towards me. My footing suffered heavily as he pressured me. His force on my saber pushed me back quite a bit until Ahsoka and my father took the attention. Palpatine threw his hand out towards me and a massive gust of the Force threw me back. I managed to stay against the floor, digging my saber into the durasteel to keep me from being thrown into a wall. Sparks flew and I growled as Ahsoka defended herself mercilessly.

My stomach lurched as her arm was burned. She dropped one saber and pressed that hand over the burn. My heart leapt into my throat and I quickly pulled my lightsaber out from its durasteel prison and sprinted towards her, quickly blocking what would have been a killing blow to her. She gasped quietly beneath me and I quickly shot a glance towards her and she spun away, quickly standing and moving behind me. I felt her pain. It hurt to move her arm and I wouldn't let anything else happen to her.

My gaze drifted past Palpatine's shoulder and my heart sank very low. My father was nowhere in sight. There was neither a corpse nor a man standing. He had abandoned me. _Again._ I couldn't even feel his presence. Ahsoka pulled her lightsaber that had rolled away from us into her hand and ignited it, much to my dismay. I didn't like feeling the pain surging through her through our bond.

"Give up already," he said, exasperated. "You've lost."

Ahsoka moved closer to me and I felt everything in her and she wanted to kill him. She knew how much he'd hurt me over the years. She had never liked to see me hurt and she knew I was hurt now. The people I'd failed years ago all flooded into my mind, Padme being at the forefront.

I grabbed Ahsoka's wrist, pushing her gently. She stared at me, her eyes wide. "_What the hell are you doing?_" she mentally screamed at me.

"Let Ahsoka go and I'll give you anything you want."

He smirked and Ahsoka's anger dissolved into anguish. She didn't want to give me up, but I couldn't risk losing her. I needed to know she was alive and safe and Kylar needed her. Yes, she would argue that he needed me, too, but I would give myself up if it kept my family safe from this monster. "You're free to leave, _witch._"

The negotiations were _over._ I released my wife and lunged at him, smashing my saber down on his brutally. No one and I mean _no one _was allowed to slander my wife. I just wouldn't have it. I loved her too much and there was absolutely no reason to call her names. He cackled as I continued to press him, not letting up for a moment.

Well, at least until his lightsaber was driven through my shoulder blade. I cried out in agony and Ahsoka screamed behind me. The damage wasn't fatal, but it hurt like a son of a bitch. I fell to my knees, throwing my lightsaber, pressing my mechno hand against the wound. Ahsoka ran to me, trying to protect me while checking me to make sure I wasn't going into shock or anything. Much to our surprise, Palpatine lifted his lightsabers and deactivated them. "Consider this the beginning of your debts to me."

Ahsoka knelt beside me and stared at my shoulder, smoke rising from it. She accidently pressed a bit too hard on my nerves while trying to help and I pretty much shoved her aside. She apologized frantically and pressed a hand on my chest, not knowing where else she could touch without sending me into a rage. I lifted my hand from the wound and touched her face with my human hand, its trembling making it difficult to give her an affectionate touch. "Ani, I'm so sorry."

"No," I whispered. "We're alive. We –" Palpatine didn't head back to the bridge. _No._ He went to an _extremely _different location. I jumped up and pulled her along with me, quickly pulling my saber into my hand with the Force as I ran. I led her down the way we'd come just as an explosion went off. The ship I'd arrived in had just been taken out. I held Ahsoka against me as the ship shook. I pressed her against the wall and covered her in case things flew towards us. I could take the hit for her. She breathed heavily and I heard a slight whimper. It was then that I realized my grip on her rear lek was a bit too… _harsh._ I let her go and quickly kissed her forehead, mentally apologizing to her.

I grabbed her hand and we ran into the hangar only to see that it was open and a ship had _just _flown through a force field. "Shit!" she screamed.

"No, no, no!" I yelled repeatedly, my eyes darting about the hangar in search of _something _with the ability to transfer us back to the other ship. I scrambled through the hangar, endlessly searching the debris for something intact. "Damn it!" I was furious. He'd kriffing tricked us. He _knew _we'd take care of each other. He _knew _that we were our own personal weaknesses. Ahsoka ran to me and grabbed my _good _shoulder tightly.

"Ani, we'll get out of here. I –"

"_Anakin,_" my father's voice boomed over the intercom. "_The ship's been pretty much disabled from the bridge alone. I need you up here now!_"

My heart was pounding in my chest as Ahsoka and I ran to the bridge. She remembered just as well as I did where it was located. My father was attempting to quickly readjust several consoles that were clearly dismantled on purpose. I quickly ran to help him, leaving Ahsoka a little bit behind me. It only took moments for me to realize that there was no crew aboard this vessel. There _never _had been. This had all been a set up to lure Ahsoka and me from –

Ahsoka started sobbing and I nearly did myself. We left our _son._ We left _Kylar._ I slammed my fists on the malfunctioning panels and straightened up, quickly turning to run to Ahsoka as she turned to leave. I swerved around her and engulfed her in my arms, swarming her with my warmth and my love as well as my regret and sorrow. I silently cried against her montrals and she cried into my shoulder. It didn't matter that it was my burned shoulder. The pain of losing our son to a madman was far worse than any physical pain we would ever receive. I stroked her rear lek and back.

I watched my father's ship angrily as I cried. Ahsoka squeezed me tightly and her sobs wracked her entire body. I could feel my father's men dying. One by one. _Painfully._ Palpatine took our son and left us aboard a ship that would never leave its current position. We'd have to attempt to fix a beacon or transmitter of some sort to call for help, but Force only knows how damned difficult that'll be with the machinery being in this condition…

I kissed Ahsoka's montral gently, my eyes never leaving the ship. _Please, be safe._

I watched painfully as it jumped to lightspeed and sped away. I swore to everything I possibly could that I would _never _stop searching for Kylar once we got out of this ship. I would go to Coruscant, get my star fighter, and never look back until I had him in my arms again. I would _not _abandon my son.

**A/N: Oh, man… I'm really upset that this story is over… I hope you guys liked the ending. Thank you all for reviewing. I may not speak to each of you individually, but I read every review and I appreciate that you've all taken time out of your day to read this story or any of my other stories. This is a huge thank you to all of you because of all the support you've given me.**

**I, once again, urge you to write Happie either here as Happie692B2 or on her YouTube account, Happie692B. If it hadn't been for her, I never would have written or gotten addicted to this story.**

**Once again, thank you all. The sequel **_**will **_**be up soon. I guarantee it.  
Until next time.**

**~Soka**


End file.
